Ugly Like Me
by Mizz-Katy93
Summary: -Sequel to Monster You Made Me- She was a girl who had it all and lost everything, Obsessed with one man. Harley Quinn/Joker
1. Chapter 1

**Y'all asked for it! and so y'all got it! Here is the sequel to Monster You Made Me! And I cannot thank you guys enough for all the amazing feedback I have gotten from Monster You Made Me! I really hope you enjoy reading this fic!**

**Chapter 1.**

Katy laid in bed staring up at the ceiling.

She glanced over at Jack at the sound of his snoring. Glad to see he could sleep...

Katy sighed. It had been 3 weeks since she went through all the trouble in breaking him out of Arkham and he has yet to thank her...He was right, Jack was gone.

Katy pulled the covers back, slowly sliding off the mattress that laid on a dirty, dusty wooden floor. They were hiding in some old broken down apartment building.

She slowly made her way into the poorly lit bathroom. Katy closed the door, locking it.

She placed both hands on the edge of the sink, staring at herself in the mirror.

This wasn't her...This was a completely different woman staring back at her.

Katy was still getting used to seeing herself as a blond now.

She laughed quietly to herself as she seen how much of a mess her hair was looking at the moment. She lightly pulled hair tie from her hair, letting her newly blonde hair fall to her shoulders. She raked her fingers through it a few times before putting it back up into a bun.

Katy glanced at herself one more time before turning the light off, exiting the bathroom.

Jack was still sound asleep. Katy rolled her eyes at the sight of him hogging the blankets.

"Somethings never change." She said quietly as she slowly sat down on the springy mattress, laying her head down on the pillow.  
She closed her eyes for a few minutes hoping sleep would take over but still nothing.

She sighed out of frustration.

Jack then rolled over to look at her. He looked to be half asleep and yet half awake.

"What's your problem now?" He asked sounding annoyed by her.

"How can you get any sleep on this damn thing?...I feel a spring digging into my spine." Katy said. Jack sighed. "Oh come on, Katy...Just close your eyes and go you will fall asleep...just don't think about." Jack said as he rolled back over.

"Don't think about? How can I not think about it when there is a spring digging into my spine causing me pain and making me very uncomfortable." Katy said. Jack growled in frustration as he sat up. "You wanna switch spots?" He asked annoyed.

Katy looked up at him. "Yes." She said giving him a fake smile. Jack then got up as did Katy, switching sleeping spots.

"There...Happy now?" Jack said as he laid down, closing his eyes.

"God no..How the hell did you sleep on this side? I can feel 2 springs digging into me now." Katy complained. Jack sat back. "Ok this is ridiculous, Katy." Katy looked at him.

"No what's ridiculous is the fact that I have to sleep on a shitty mattress in some dirty old building and...Oh my god I think I just seen a rat!" Katy yelled, getting distracted from what she was originally going to say. Jack shook his head. "You're seeing things now go to bed."

Katy shook her head as she sat up on the mattress. "Hell no! Go kill the rat.." Katy said.

Jack burried his face in his hands. "Katy, there is no rat.." Jack said trying to convince her but she knew what she seen. "I'm not stupid. I know what a fucking rat looks like and...there is it!" She sqeeled as she pulled the itchy blanket up to her.

"Jaaaaack.. Kill it!" Katy said whining. She knew she was getting on his nerv's real quick but if she couldn't sleep then neither could he.

Jack picked up his shoe, throwing over to where the sat was at. It got scared and ran off somewhere else. Katy looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh wow...That really showed him!" Katy said as she rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"Shut up and go to sleep..you're getting on my nerv's." Jack said as he rolled over, yanking the blanket from her. "How do you expect me to sleep when you hog the freaking blanket?" Katy said. Jack groaned as he ripped the blanket off him, tossing it to her. "There." He said.

Katy looked at his disgusted.."I don't want to sleep with this itchy thing." She whined.

Katy couldn't help but smile as Jack groaned again, ignoring her.

She was bored and needed to amuse herself somehow.

Katy let Jack lay there for a good 5 minutes before poking his back until he responded to her.

"What... Now?" He said in a low tone.

"Are you asleep?" She asked giggling.

"Go go bed, Katy!" He yelled. Katy raised her hands up.

"Fine!...I didn't want to talk to you anyways! You're boring..and rude! and a freaking blanket hog.." She said as she rolled over, Her back facing him. Jack just rolled his eyes before closing them.

Katy laid there until she started to feel somewhat tired. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day...**

Joker was lecturing his men, telling them what they will be doing today.

Katy sat there, bored out of her mind as Jack just yacked away.

"Harley!" Joker yelled making Katy jump.

"Huh?" She said sounding confused

"Did you even listen to a word that I said?" He asked, sounding mad.

Katy shook her head. "Nope." She said smiling at him.

He sighed. "Damn it, Katy this is fucking important and you need to fucking listen."

His henchmen looked at each others confused.

"I thought her name was Harley?" The one Henchmen said.

Katy glared at Joker. "Yeah...Who the hell is this Katy? have you been talking to her, puddin?" Katy said. to Joker's surprise she actually kept a straight face.

"She is someone who doesn't know when to shut up..Like you!" He said.

"Ooooh Ok, alrighty, I see how it is." Katy said as she got up.

"Sit down Harley." Joker said quietly.

"Sorry? what was that?" She said trying to push his buttons now.

"Sit down." He said gritting his teeth.

Katy smiled sweetly at him "You got it Mister J." She said as she sat back down smiling.

Joker rolled his eyes. "What did I get myself into." He said quietly to himself but loud enough for Katy to hear. He glanced over at her to see she was now glaring at him,

Katy sighed when Jack made his men leave to go do their job's for today.

"Well that was boring." Katy said.

Jack didn't say anything to her as he walked past to go into the room.

Katy got up and followed.

"Hey." Katy said quietly.

Jack looked up at her. "What?" was all he said as he laid on that god awful mattress.

"You know you never even thanks me." Katy said awkwardly.

Jack looked over at confused. "Thanked you for what?" He asked with an attitude.

Katy's jaw dropped. "For busting your ass out of Arkham..If it wasn't for me you would still be sitting in your little padded room in your straight jacket..you should be thanking me." Katy said.

Jack laughed. "Please..I could have gotten out of there if I really wanted to..was just waiting for the right moment." He said. Katy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

What an ass, she thought.

"That's bull shit and you know it...I did you a fucking favor." Katy said wanting to cry for some reason by fought it.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling." Jack said.

Katy stood there not knowing what to do or say..she was actually speechless but she couldn't just let him that easily. Katy glanced down at the floor to see his shoe still laying there from when he attempted to throw it at the rat lastnight. Without thinking, Katy picked it up, throwing it at Jack.

Katy put her hand over her mouth when she seen it his Jack right in the groin.

Jack rolled off the mattress gasping for air. "That's what you get, you fucking prick." Katy said before quickly exiting the room. making her way downstairs and out the figured she should give him some time alone to cool off.

Katy decided she would go see her new best friend.

Katy smiled big when she seen her girl Ivy walking down the sidewalk.

"Let's go somewhere less public..I don't want anyone to notice us." She said. Katy nodded her head in agreement.

The two went to were Ivy was hiding out. It was an old abandoned house. Everyone thought it was haunted..but only Ivy and her plants stayed there.

"So how are things with you and the clown?" Ivy asked as she lit a cigarette.

Katy sighed. "Don't even ask." She said.

"Oh don't tell me there is trouble in paradise already, dear?" Ivy said laughing,

"It's never been paradise..He hasn't even thanked me for busting him out of Arkham.." Katy said, sounding hurt. Ivy laughed again. "That's men for ya..I don't know why you're wasting you're time with him." Ivy said as she exhaled the smoke from her cigarette.

Katy shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Honey, take advice some advice from me. You are so young and so beautiful and go out of your way to please a man but shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't he be going out of his way to please you?" Ivy asked. Katy nodded.

"Yeah I guess." She said, knowing Ivy was right.

"You know that I will be here for you no matter what and I'll always support you but I'm telling you right now..the man that you fell in love with years ago is not the same man anymore...Jack died a long time ago, honey and now its the Joker and the Joker only. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants whether he has to go through you or batman...I just want you to be careful and not push his buttons cause once you do...lets just say things can only get worse from here." Ivy said.

Katy shook her head. "No..no He wouldn't do anything to hurt me..He loves me." Katy said.

"Are you trying to convince me that or you?" Ivy asked but got no response from Katy.

Ivy sighed. "Jack loved, yes..But Jack isn't here anymore." Ivy said quietly.

Katy didn't want to believe anything Ivy was saying.

"And another thing...If I were you I would start going by your now legal name 24/7" Ivy said.

Katy looked at her confused. "Why?" She asked.

Ivy laughed. "Well honey you are a criminal now since helping the Joker escape and you don't want anyone to know your background so if you're smart you will start going by Harley all the time. I mean you don't see me responding to pamela anymore do you?" Ivy asked. Katy shook her head no. "It's time for you to embrace it."

Katy nodded her head. "Yeah you're right. It's gonna take some time to get used to being called Harley thought." Katy said. Ivy nodded.

"I know but you will get used to it quicker than you think." She said as she put out her cigarette.

"Guess I should probably get back." Katy said as she stood up from her chair.

"Harley." Ivy said making Katy turn around.

"Remember what I said." Katy nodded her head as she exited Ivy's place.

**Back at Joker's hideout...**

Katy entered their room slowly. Jack was laying on the mattress, stretched out.

"Where have you been?" He asked not bothering to look at her.

"I went to see my friend." Katy said quietly.

Jack glanced over at her. "Who?" He asked confused.

"Poison Ivy." Katy said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh god, why the hell are you hanging around with her?" He asked.

"She's my best friend." Katy said quietly.

Jack laughed. "Yeah well you sure know how to pick them."

Katy glared at him. "Yeah..guess so." was all she said as she walked into the bathroom to change. Jack got up and went to open the bathroom door but Katy had locked it.

"Open the door, Katy." Jack demanded but she ignored him.

"Hello? I said open the damn door!" He yelled.

Just then Katy swung the door open. "Harley." She said.

Jack looked at her confused. "What?" He asked.

"My name is Harley..Not Katy." with that Katy slammed the door in his face.

Jack rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the mattress.

"Are you on your fucking period or something?!" Jack yelled. Just then Harley came out of the bathroom. "No, Jack I hardley ever get my period anymore because my body is all fucked up! Cause of this fucking nightmare you've led me into." Harley said as she pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, Katy blame me." Jack said.

"**HARLEY! MY NAME IS FUCKING HARLEY!"** She screamed.

Jack looked at her, Not saying a word.

Harley then laid down on the mattress, closing her eyes.

She felt Jack down next to her as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Thank you." Jack suddenly said.

Harley slowly turned around to look at him. "For what?" She asked.

Jack sighed. "For getting me out of Arkham." He said quietly.

Harley's heart melted right then and there. She knew Ivy was wrong. Jack was in there somewhere. "You're welcome..I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said laughing slightly.

Jack chuckled. "I'll let it slide this time." Katy smiled as she lightly tapped his scarred cheek.

Harley scooted closer to Jack as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two drifted off to sleep within seconds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**So I made this a really really long chapter so that you guys can get somewhat of an idea of what this sequel will be like! I want it to be a bit more darker than Monster You Made Me.**

**I want to show a much Darker Joker in here instead of a lovey dovey one like y'all got to see in the last fic. And as for Katy/Harley I' gonna do my own version of Harley! Oh! And It's probably gonna get confusing using both names, Katy and Harley sooo Katy is officially transformed into Harley and will be Harley throughout the story! yay! Anywho! I hope you guy's like where its going so far and don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far!**

**Thanks for reading, guy's! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Chapter 2.**

"Harley!" Harley jumped at the sound of The Joker yelling for her.

She quickly got up and made her way down stairs.

"How long does it take for you to get your things together?!" He yelled, sounding annoyed.

Harley shrugged. She was so sick and tired of his attitude here lately.

He has been in such a bad mood since it's been announced that Harvey Dent was still alive.

Harley on the other hand was kinda happy for Harvey. She wouldn't say it out loud but she was indeed a Harvey Two Face fan.

"Get your shit in the van so we can go..." Joker demanded as he walked out the front door of this shitty building. Harley took a deep breath. "Sound's like somebody really needs to change their tampon." Harley muttered to herself as she grabbed her bag of things and exited the old apartment building. The car ride to their new hideout was very quiet.

Harley glanced over at Jack to see him just staring out the window.

Harley sighed. "Are you ok?" She asked worried.

Jack just ignored her. "Ok then." Harley said quietly to herself.

It was only a 5 minute drive so Harley was shocked when they had arrived at their new hideout.

"What are we doing here?" She asked Jack who once again just ignored her as he got out of the van. Harley followed though.

"Hello? I don't speak for my health.." She said causing Jack to turn around to look at her.

"What?" He asked. Harley was really really getting annoyed with his attitude.

"Isn't it kinda dumb to stay so close to out last hideout? Shouldn't we move to a location farther away?" She asked. Jack shook his head.

"No..See this is why I do all the thinking around here. Your job is to sit there, smile and nod your head in agreement." With that Jack turned around and continued walking.

"Excuse me? Jack this plan is stupid! We should go somewhere else!" Harley said, trying to help but really she was only making things worse.

Jack turned back around. "And another thing..Stop calling me Jack..." He said as he walked away from her. Harley shook her head. She couldn't believe what an ass he was being today.

She sighed as she grabbed her things and made her way into yet another gross looking place for them to hide out in. Harley was surprised that is was a at one point in time a house. Maybe she could attempt to fix it up?..Nooo that would be pointless cause Jack..or should she say Mister J would just ship them off somewhere else down the street...

Harley took her things upstairs to the room her and Joker would be staying in for now.

She dropped them to the floor, looking around the room. Atleast it was big.

She stayed up there for a good fifteen minutes looking around, trying to make the room look decent when Jack came up. He stood in the door way watching her for a few seconds.

Harley could feel him there staring at her but chose to ignore him.

"So what do you think?" He suddenly asked.

Harley loooked back at him. "About?" She asked.

"This house." He said as he walked towards her.

She shrugged. "it's alright." was all Harley said.

Jack sighed loudly. "You know I don't mean to be mean to you...I just have alot on my mind right now." He said awkwardly. Harley shrugged again.

"What else is new?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Harley looked at him but didn't answer his question.

"What? You trying to say I'm mean to you all the time?" He asked again.

Harley shook her head. "No..I did not say that.." Harley said defensively.

"Well what are you trying to say then?" He asked sounding angry again.

Harley sighed as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"All I'm saying is that since I got you out of Arkham you just seem to be more tense and have an attitude all the time.." She said carefully.

Jack shook his head. "You're crazy." Was all he said.

Harley couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah..I'm crazy? ok! Coming from a grown man who wears clown makeup...Now that is crazy." She said smirking at him

The Joker tightened his fist. Boy did she know how to push his buttons.

"Then why the hell did you even bother busting me out of Arkham?!" He yelled.

Harley looked up at him shocked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Isn't is obvious?" She said quietly. The two stood there in silence for a few moments, staring each others down.

"I know you don't mean the things you say." Harley suddenly said.

Joker looked at her and sighed. "That's where you're wrong.." with that he walked away.

Harley stood there with her jaw dropped in shocked. What did he mean? Does that mean he really did think she was crazy? After everything Harley has done for him so far, this is how he treats her?..she didn't know what to think..Maybe Ivy was right?..she thought to herself.

Harley dropped down to her knees on the dirty carpet in the room.

She burried her face in her hands. "Everything will get better...It can only get better from here." She said quietly to herself over and over again, trying to convince herself that it was true.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! Keep em coming :)**

**Chapter 3.**

Poison Ivy was watering her plants when she heard someone burst through her front door.

Ivy quickly turned around to see a bloody Harley standing there, breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god..Harley? what the hell happened to you?" Ivy asked as she ran over to her best friend. Harley started shaking her head. "I didn't want to do it...but he made.." She said quietly as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ivy looked at her confused. "Harley, what happened?" Ivy asked again.

Harley collapsed on the floor. "He made me kill him..." She cried out.

Harley burried her face in her hands. Ivy looked at her friend shocked.

"Him?" She asked.

Harley lifted her head back up to look Ivy in the eyes.

"We crashed Bruce Wayne's party and Batman showed up..." Harley said.

Ivy nodded her head slowly as she sat on the floor, next to Harley. "And?" She asked.

Harley started crying again as she talked about the events that had just happend moments ago.

**FlashBack...**

_"Harley!" Joker yelled, causing Harley to jump. She looked at him nervously._

_"Yeah?" She asked as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hand, giving her a gun. "Use it." was the last thing he said as he busted into Bruce Wayne's party._

_He didn't really expect Harley to kill someone did he?_

_Harley took a deep breath as she followed him._

_She watched as he tormented and terrorized the guests there. Harley felt bad._

_Just then Batman came out of nowhere, grabbing Harley from behind. _  
_"There's The Batman." Joker said smirking._

_Batman tossed Harley to the side, charging after the Joker but his henchmen attacked Batman from behind. Harley had no idea what she had gotten herself into._

_Joker took his turn kicking, and hitting Batman before walking over to Harley._

_"I didn't give you that for looks! Fucking use it!" He yelled._

_Harley's heart was racing. There was no way she could kill someone._

_She shook her head. "No...I'm sorry I can't" She said quietly, hoping he would understand._

_Joker just laughed before grabbing her hand that held the gun, pointing it at an older gentleman, forcing her to pull the trigger back. Harley screamed at what he had made her do._

_She instantly ran over to the bloody, lifeless body of the Older man and cried as she held him. "I'm so sorry!" She said. Joker laughed. "That was a nice shot." He said sounding amused._

_Everyone froze when they heard the police sirens. Harley quickly looked over to where Joker was standing but he was gone. Harleys stood up. "Mister J?" She called out confused._

_She didn't even see his henchmen or Batman anymore. Did he really leave her to take the fall?_

_Harley started panicking. She stood there watching as guests from the party were scattering everywhere, trying to get out of the building as quickly as possible._

_Harley suddenly felt someone roughly grabb her by her arm, dragging her through the crowed._

_Harley looked up to see a maid..a maid was helping her?..what the hell was going on?_

_When Harley and the maid finally got outside, taking the back way out so that the cops didn't see them. Harley got a good look of the woman now that she wasn't distracted. She has dark brown hair, brown eyes and was slim. "Thank you." Harley said quietly._

_She woman looked back at her and smiled. "You're welcome..Harley? right?" She asked._  
_Harley nodded her head. "What's your name?" She asked curiously._

_She woman gave her a small smile "Selina Kyle."_

**End Of FlashBack...**

"Selina Kyle helped you? You do know who that is, right?" Ivy asked surprised.

Harley shook her head. She had no clue. Ivy smiled. "CatWoman." She said simply.

Harley looked at her in shock. "You're kidding, right?" Harley asked.

Ivy laughed. "Nope..She is the one and only Catwoman...Good thing she was there your dumb ass would have been carried off to Arkham." Ivy said as she helped Harley stand back up.

"And as for your little boyfriend..I hope you're not going to just let him get away with ditching you like that." Ivy said, sounding annoyed.

Harley didn't say anything though. She just looked down at the floor, avoiding Ivy's eyes.

"I can't believe I kill someone.." She said still in shock.

Ivy laughed. "It'll get easier..trust me." Ivy said as she walked into the kitchen, getting something for Harley to drink to calm her nervs. Ivy walked back into the room, handing Harley her a drink.

"Can I stay the night?" Harley asked. Ivy smiled.

"Of course you can." Ivy said as she sat down

Harley chugged the drink Ivy had brought. She sighed.  
"I'm not this person, Ivy...I'm not a killer." Harley said trying to fight back tears.

Ivy felt bad that her friend was going through such a tough time. Yeah Ivy has killed and was a wanted criminal but she did by choice..Harley really had no choice in the matter.

"I know..I know you're not but think of it this way...self defence is not murder." Ivy said.

Harley looked at Ivy confused. "But the old man didn't try to attack me or anything." Harley said.

Ivy nodded her head. "I'm not talking about the old man.." She said giving Harley a look which Harley caught on quick. "Oh." was all Harley said.

"Just remember that." Ivy said as she drank the rest of her drink.

Harley sighed. "Self defence is not murder." Harley repeated out loud causing Ivy to smile big.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Selina is now in the story! Woot! woot! So what do you think about this chapter?**

**Review and let me know what ya think and what do you think Harley has to say to Joker about ditching her?! Let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Harley walked into the bedroom to see Jack wasn't there. She sighed with relief.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She had no clue what she was going to say to him..she was actually kinda nervous. He had been so strange here lately she was scared of what might happen if she were to push him too far.

Harley's head shot up when she heard the bathroom door open and in came the Joker.

Heart instantly started to race. He looked at her and smirked.

"Oh, glad to see you found your way back." Was all he said.

Harley stood up. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

Joker looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Do what?" He asked as he took off his jacket, tossing it on the bed.

"Leave me like that...You made me kill an innocent man and then left me there to take the fall for everything!" Harley yelled. Joker was taken back by her sudden outburst but just laughed.

"I wanted to see what you would do...and you didn't disappoint." Harley looked up at him confused now. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Joker smirked. "I was testing you. I wanted to see if you could really keep up and how you would react to being on your own in a sticky situation...And you did good." He said.

Harley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What if I had got caught and arrested?!" She yelled. Joker pretended think before saying. "Well then I guess I would then only have 99 problems instead of 100." Harley's jaw dropped.

"So is that all I am to you? a 'problem?'" She asked. Joker didn't even realize how much his words hurt. Joker shook his head. "That came out wrong." He said but Harley shook her head, not wanting to hear another word. "I am so sick and tired of you treating my like shit! I don't fucking deserve this shit...I risked everything for you!" Harley yelled.

Joker laughed. "And who's fault is that? I mean I didn't ask you to bust me out of Arkham, now did I?" Harley stood there not saying anything..she could never win an argument with him...never.

Joker smirked as he stepped closer to Harley. "You have to understand, and I thought you did that things are different now...I've changed, you've changed...This city is about to change." Harley looked up at him. She wanted to smack that stupid smirk right off his face but she couldn't..something in her would not let her raise her hand to him.

"I'm pretty much your boss now..So there for you have to do exactly what I say...It's not like i would ever put you in harms way and you know that." He said but Did Harley know that? He sure had an odd way of showing it after ditching her at Wayne's place.

"Your safe with me." He said giving her an honest smile.

Harley looked up at him. "I'm safe with you?" She asked in a whisper.

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Then why don't I feel like it.." She said, scared.

The Joker just stared at her for a few moments before leaning down, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "When have I ever lied to you?" He then asked, raising an eyebrow at her. When Harley didn't say anything he smirked at her before walking over to the bed and started stripping off his clothes. Harley just stood there not knowing what to do or say..he had a good point.

Joker sat on the bed and watched Harley for a few seconds.

"Harley." He said quietly. Harley slowly turned around to see him sitting on the bed.

"Come here." He said. Harley hesitated for a second but did as she was told. She walked over to stand right in front of him. The Joker pulled her down so that she sat in his lap.

"I know this is a lot for you to handle..I mean there must be a million things running through your mind right now but I need you to stay strong for me. You're the only person on this earth that gives a damn about me." Harley refused to look him in the eyes, She just stared at the ground.

"Just don't crack under the pressure..Ok?" He said. Harley slowly nodded her head but still refused to look at him. "Good..I'm gonna go take a shower." He said causing Harley to get up as did he and make his way to the bathroom.

Harley sat on the bed and just thought about everything Ivy had said to her.

Was Ivy right? What if Harley pushed The Joker too far..what would he do to her?

A part of Harley wanted to find out and see how far she could push him but the other part of her was scared to even think about it. She sighed as she laid down, pulling the blankets up over her, closing her eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So Harley let him talk his way out of it! What do you guy's think about it?! Review and let me know! I love reading y'alls reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to Loki'sdreamer, Tracey, OnePiecefan202, and Guest for your reviews! It makes my day reading what y'all have to say about what's going on in the story :)**

**And Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this fic!**

**Hope y'all enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5.**

Harley sat on a crate in some parking garage waiting with The Joker.

She watched him as she paced back and forth muttering something to himself. Harley sighed. She had no clue why they were even here. Joker didn't even bring his henchmen which surprised Harley..This must be some serious business then.

Joker stopped pacing at the sound of a Black van approaching them.

Harley sat there nervously, biting her nails.

The Windows were tinted so she couldn't see who was in there.

Joker glanced back at her before quickly turning his attention back to the van.

He tapped his foot, waiting for whoever it was to appear from the van.

The back doors of the van opened. "So you made it..I'm so thrilled." Joker said sarcastically.

Harley's jaw dropped when she seen a man step out of the van, wearing a brown crow like mask. "Crane." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Let's get down to business...shall we?" He asked.

Joker smirked. "Now we're talking." Crane walked over to Joker with a duffel bag, handing it to him. "Is it all there?" Joker asked as he hoisted the duffel bag over his shoulders.

Crane nodded his head. "it's all there..Now how about my end of the deal?" Crane said.

Joker looked at him before turning his attention to Harley.

"Harley...Give him the briefcase." Joker said. Harley quickly hopped off the crate.

She grabbed the briefcase, taking it over to Crane.

Crane nodded his head at her as he took the briefcase from her.

"Thanks hun." He said as he opened it, making sure all the money was there.

"I always knew you were a good man." Crane said.

Joker laughed. "It's always nice doing business with you, Crane." Joker said as he turned around, heading back to his white van.

Harley stood there staring at Crane. "So how did you get out of Arkham?" She suddenly asked.

Crane stood up, tilting his head to the side. He laughed as he then took off his mask.

He still looked the same as he ever did. "It was easy..I mean you should know." He said.

Harley nodded her head, accepting his answer. She went to turn to leave when Crane Stopped her. "You know Miss Quinn I would love to have a sit down with you sometime...figure out what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Harley looked at him shocked.

"No Thanks..." She said quickly as she turned around and quickly go into the van with The Joker.

Crane just shook his head laughing as he picked up his money and got back into his black van, taking off.

**Back at Joker's Hideout...**

Harley walked into the living room area of the old house.

"This place is disgusting." She said loud enough for The Joker to hear.

He just rolled his eyes as he sat down, opening up the duffel bag, going through the items Crane had given him. "What's all that?" Harley asked.

Joker glanced up at her. " hallucinogen." was all he said.

Harley looked at him confused. "And what do you plan on doing with it?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to know. "Install fear into the people of Gotham." he said sounding a bit more annoyed. "But everyone in Gotham already fear you...I don't see the point." She said.

"Of course you don't..which is why I do all the thinking here, not you." Joker said.

Harley shook her head. "Whatever." She said as she turned her back to him.

"I have it all figured out..I don't need your two cents, Harley." Joker said sighing.

She looked back at him. "Yeah, you really have it all figure out, don't you?" She asked.

Joker stood up. "Of course I do..Now why don't you go find something to do and leave me alone." He said. "Like what?! There is nothing to do in this shit hole.." Harley said. Joker sighed.  
"Your attitude is really starting to get on my last fucking nerv." Joker said gritting his teeth.

Harley laughed. "You can't be serious! My attitude? You're the one with the stick shoved up your ass 24/7." Harley said.

Joker was now standing face to face with Harley. "I'm trying to be nice, Harley..Go away." He said warningly. Harley scoffed. "You think that's nice? Not once have you been nice to me since you left Arkham." She said. Joker chuckled but it scared Harley for some reason.

"Anything else you feel like you need to say?" He asked her, suddenly sounding so amused.

"Yes, actually." Harley said, giving him a fake smile. Joker stood there, waiting for her to continue. "I am sick of you treating me like I'm your doormat!...You should be thanking me and kissing my ass because I risked everything to save your ass! You seem to forget that I got you out of Arkham and I could have you put back in there in a heartbeat." Harley said, threatening him. Joker just smirked and without any warning, slapped Harley across the face.

Her hands instantly went to her left cheek, looking up at him with her jaw dropped in shock.

Jack would never raise his hand to her. "Next time you try and threaten me, You might want to think twice." He said before laughing. Harley was fighting tears at this point. She could not believe he hit her. "Now see what you made me do?...You made me so upset and angry, Harley that I raised my hand to you." He said as he lightly rubbed her cheek where he had hit her.

Harley flinched as he touched her. "See what happens when you push me?...Your lucky that all you got was just a little..love tap!" He said. Harley looked away but he grabbed her chin, forcing her look at him. "Let today be a lesson for you." He said causing Harley to finally let her tears fall.

Joker wiped a tear away form her red cheek. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you..right?" He asked in a whisper. Harley nodded her head slowly. Joker smiled.  
Joker leaned down, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't you go upstairs and lay down while I mess with this stuff." He said letting go of her. Harley slowly turned around, making her way to the bedroom. As soon as Harley laid down on the bed she started crying again.

'He hit me...He actually hit me and I just stood there and let him do it..' Harley thought.

She began to mentally kick herself for not doing anything.

But maybe he was right. Harley somehow convince herself that it was her fault he had hit her..It's what she got for pushing his button, I mean he did warn her to stop and yet she just had to keep on. Harley closed her eyes and before she knew it she dozed off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So Joker actually hit Harley! Review and let me know what you guy's think about this chapter! :)**

**Oh! And I hope you guys like Scarecrow! because you will be seeing more of him as well :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Harley took a deep breath as she slowly slid off of the bed.

She looked back to see The Joker was sound asleep.

She quietly made her way downstairs. "What are you doing up?" Harley jumped.

She quickly turned around to see one of Joker's henchmen sitting on the couch, holding a gun.

"Just walking around." She said quietly, as if its any of his business anyways!

He scoffed. "Yeah well I'm on strict orders to make sure you don't try to leave." He said smirking at her. Harley's jaw dropped. "I am not a child..I can leave anytime I want to and I dare you to try and stop me." Harley said with an attitude. The man stood up from the couch.

"Sorry princess but your not going anywhere." He said pointing the gun at her chest.

"First of all, Do not call me 'princess' and secondly, you have 2.5 seconds to point that fucking gun else where." Harley said causing the man to laugh. "Or what? you gonna go tell the boss?" He asked mocking her. Harley then slapped the man as hard as she could.

"You shouldn't have done that you little bitch..." The man muttered as he roughly grabbed Harley's wrist, throwing her into the wall. Harley quickly reacted, kneeing him in the groin.

Once he fell over Harley went to run over to the couch but he caught her ankle, tripping Harley.

Harley kicked him in the face. As soon as the man let go Harley crawled over to the couch, feeling under the seat for a pistol that she she knew Joker had hide. "Got it!" She yelled.

Harley had the pistol in her hands. As soon as Harley turned around she was met by the Henchmen's fist, knocking her down to the floor, the gun sliding under the coffee table.

"What the fuck is going on?!" The man froze when he heard Joker's voice. He instantly turned around to See the Joker looking down at Harley who seemed to be knocked out.

He pointed to her as he looked back at his henchmen. "What the fuck is this?" He asked in a low and dangerous tone. The man stuttered. "Boss I can explain..I think she was trying to leave." He said quickly. Joker cocked his head to the side. "You think?...Sooo that's what went wrong here..you thought!" The man was breathing heavily now.

"I told you if she did leave then come tell me...I didn't tell you to lay one finger on her, now did I?" Joker asked. The man didn't say anything though, he stood there nervously.

"**DID I?!**" He yelled causing the man to shake his. "No Boss." He said causing The Joker to laugh. "Then why is my girlfriend pass out on the floor?" Joker asked as he glanced back down at Harley, seeing her slowly move. "She attacked me, Boss." This caused The Joker to laugh harder. "She attacked you?! Awe you poor man..I mean she is what? 110lb? and you are 200lb...Yeah I can see she really really attacked you..." Joker said as he stepped closer.

The man was sweating now. "I'm sorry Boss." He said terrified. Joker smirked. "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." As soon as Joker said that a gunshot went off.

The big man instantly fell to the ground as a puddle of blood surrounded him.

Joker looked to see Harley standing there with the gun in her hand. She looked to be shocked that she had actually pulled the trigger.

Joker stepped closer to her. "Give me the gun, Harley." Joker said quietly as he reached his hand out to her. She stood there breathing heavily. "I shot him." She said quietly.

"I know..Give me the gun." Joker said as he carefully took another step towards her.

Harley then handed him the gun. Joker took the gun, placing it back under the couch.

He then looked back at Harley to see she was still standing there staring at the dead man's body in front of her. "Harley?" Joker said quietly but she didn't say anything.

"Hun?" Joker said as he slowly walked over to her but she still made no attempt to move.

She then looked up at him. "I killed him.." She said in a whisper. Joker looked at her. This was the first time Harley had killed someone on her own...She had pulled the trigger this time, not the Joker forcing her to. "Come here, Harley." He said calmly.

Harley shook her head as tears started to form. "I killed him." She said again, only this time breaking down. Joker instantly walked over to her, pulling Harley into his arms, holding her tightly as she cried. "It's ok, Harley..It was only self defence." He said quietly to her.

Just then Harley had a quick flashback of what her and Ivy had talked about.

"Self defence is not murder." Harley suddenly said out loud. She heard Joker chuckle.

"Exactly" He said as he smirked down at her.

Harley wrapped her arms around him, actually hugging him back.

This was the first time in a long time Harley felt safe with The Joker.

This wasn't even The Joker right now, this was Jack.

**Poison Ivy's place...**

"You little killing machine, youu." Ivy said teasing Harley.

"Oh bite me.." Harley said, not sounding amused by her friends humor.

"I'm just kidding. Although I am impressed." Ivy said smiling.

"It was self defence." Harley said, defending herself.

"Yeah I said he same thing about all the men I've killed." Ivy said causing Harley to laugh.

"So what did the clown have to say about all this?" Ivy asked as she blew on her newly painted fingernails. Harley smiled. "Real good actually. He was like a different person lastnight..He was Jack again." Harley said. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"So things are good then?" Ivy asked curiously.

Harley got quiet and instantly looked away. Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Harley?...did something happen?" She asked.

Harley sighed. "Well...he kinda..sorta..maybe hit me.." Harley said slowly looking up to see a not so happy Ivy. Ivy practically jumped out of her seat. "What?! He hit you!?" Ivy yelled.

Harley quickly got up to calm her friend down. "I should poison that son of a bitch." Ivy said.

"No! It's not his fault! it was mine! I shouldn't have pushed him.." Harley said.

Ivy looked at Harley like she was crazy. "Harley! Do you hear what you are saying!?" Ivy yelled at her. Harley didn't say anything. "You have already been in one abusive relationship!" Ivy said.

"and Joker helped me get out of it." Harley said defending him again.

Ivy laughed. "Yeah he killed your husband so that he could you smack you around too." Ivy said.

"Shut up..You don't know what you're talking about." Harley said.

Ivy laughed. "Honey, I know more than you think." Harley shook her head.

"I have to go.." Harley said quietly.

"Yeah I bet you do. Don't want to be late or else your loving boyfriend might get mad and beat you up some more." Ivy said, causing Harley to turned around.

"Shut the fuck up, Ivy! I swear to god I will burn this place down!" Harley screamed.

Ivy smirked. "Then do it! since you're such a badass now!" Ivy said mocking Harley.

"You know? I don't even know why we are friends...You don't support me in anything I do." Harley said causing Ivy's jaw to drop. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Harley! I have been there for you since day 1! I helped you with your little plan to bust out that clown! I let you stay the night with me after y'all got into a fight!...Hell, harley! I gave you, your name! Harleen Quinzel...I came up with that!" Ivy yelled. Harley didn't say anything, she just stood there.

"I have been there for you..and I will continue to be there for you but I am telling you right now that things are only going to get worse...That one little slap is going to lead to one little bullet if you don't fucking grow a backbone and defend yourself like you did last night." Ivy said.

Harley shook her head as tears started to roll down her cheek. "No..No, He wouldn't do that to me..He wouldn't let things get that far. He loves me." Harley said, her voice breaking.

Ivy sighed. "No he doesn't, He is just using you to get what he wants, Harley! Don't you see that?!" Ivy said. Harley burried her face in her hands. "I know him better than anyone..And I am telling you that he would never do that to me." Harley said sternly.

Ivy sighed as she sat back down. "Just be careful." was all Ivy could say.

Harley slowly nodded her head as she turned to walk away.

"Harley!" Ivy yelled, causing Harley to quickly turn around.

Ivy got up, walking over to her best friend, giving her a hug.

"I'm Sorry." was all Ivy said as she let go of Harley and watched her leave.

Ivy wanted nothing more than to go over there with Harley and kill The Joker but she couldn't do that to Harley. If she wanted out then she was gonna have to do it on her own.

Ivy always thought of Harley as her little sister. So naturally Ivy wanted to protect her little sister from any harm. Ivy began to smile real big as she got an idea.

She picked up her phone, dialing a number, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" came the voice of another woman.

"Long time No see." Ivy said with a smirk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**So what do you think!? I hope y'all like this chapter! I worked hard on it!**

**Ok! So review and let me know what you thought about Harley killing that guy, Ivy and Harley's fight, and! Who do you think Ivy was talking to on the phone! Let me know :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Harley walked into the room to see two of Joker's men, cleaning up the blood off the floor.

Harley gave them a small smile as she quickly headed upstairs.

She entered the room to see Joker putting on his shoes.

"Where have you been?" He asked not bothering to look up.

"Ivy's." Harley said as she walked over to the bed, sitting next to him.

She looked at him when she heard Joker sigh. "You know, I've been thinking about that and I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to be going over there and hanging out with her." Harley looked at him confused. "Why not?" She asked.

"Well I just don't think you Poison Ivy is the kind of person you should be hanging around with..shes bad news." Harley looked away from him.

"Don't be mad." She heard him say.

"I'm not." Harley said quietly. Joker turned to face her.

"I'm just looking out for you. You may think you know her but I know her a little bit more and I can't just sit back and let you run all over town with her. She will get you into trouble..I am trying to keep you out of trouble..You understand?" Joker asked.

Harley looked up at him and nodded her head. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Good." Joker said as he stood up from the bed. He looked back at Harley to see her just sitting there still looking upset. He sighed as he walked back over to her. "Come here." He said quietly.

Harley looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He reached down, gently grabbing Harley by her hand, pulling her up to her feet. Joker wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Harley closer to him. Harley looked up at him and smiled. "You know I haven't seen you without that greasy paint all over your face in a while." She said. Joker looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah..and?" was all he said. "And you should go take it off...like right now." Harley said laughing.

Joker chuckled as he shook his head. "can't do that, darling. At least not now. I have some things I need to take care of first." Harley raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" She asked. Joker sucked on the inside of his cheek for a minute.

"I have to go find Harvey Dent." was all he said. Harley just nodded her head.

"Have fun." She said as she tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her go.

Harley looked at him, trying not to laugh when Joker made an angry face at her.

He then looked like he had thought of something. "What time is it?" Joker asked Harley.

"Time for you to get watch." Harley said, failing at not smiling.

Joker shook his head at her. "Really? That's the best you could do?" He asked.

Harley shrugged. "At the moment, yes" Joker laughed as he leaned in to kiss her but Harley leaned out to his surprise. Joker looked at her confused. "Not until the face paint comes off." She said sternly. Joker sighed. "You really have it out for my face paint, don't you?" He asked chuckling. "It's messy." Harley said. Joker got a sly smirk on his face as he tightened his grip on Harley. "That makes it even more fun, sweetheart." He said as he slowly backed Harley up until she lost balance and fell back on the bed. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face. Joker didn't even answer her, He began planting small kisses up and down her neck. "Nooo! Get your greasy painted face away!" harley said laughing.

"The more you fight the more i'll do it." He said laughing. Harley lightly slapped his face playfully.

"Oooh now you wanna get rough, do ya?" He asked in a deep voice that only Harley recognized.

Before Harley could say anything, Joker pinned her hands above her head.

"What happened to finding Harvey?" She asked.

Jokr leaned down, gently kissing Harley. "Harvey isn't going anywhere." He said before leaning back down, kissing Harley but this time more passionately.

Harley slid her hands up around his head, deepening their kiss.

Just as Joker wrapped Harley's leg around his waist, the door flew open.

"Boss." A man said but froze at what he was seeing. Harley instantly jumped off the bed,

"Jesus..Don't you people ever knock?" She said obviously embarrassed.

She heard Joker sigh, loudly. Harley noticed how annoyed he looked now.

"Sorry Boss..the van is here..." The man said nervously.

"Of course it is..." Joker said as he stood up.

The Joker glared at his henchmen standing there in the doorway still.

"I'll be down in a minute." Joker said irritated. The man quickly nodded his head before closing the door. "I thought you Harvey wasn't going anywhere." Harley said, causing The Joker to glance back at her. "Oh he's not..but neither are you." He said with a wink before quickly kissing harley and leaving the room. She shook her and laughed. Harley walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. "He's such an ass." She said quietly laughing as she cleaned off the face paint that was on her neck and lips.

**Later that day...**

Harley had just got out of the shower. She walked into the bedroom and jumped when she seen Poison Ivy and Selina Kyle sitting on her bed, waiting.

Harley looked at the two women nervously.

"Did we scare you?" Ivy asked smirking.

Harvey shook her head. "What's going on?" She asked nervously.

Ivy glanced at Selina and sighed. "Harley, Selina and I have been doing a lot of talking and we are so tired of the way things are in this town." Ivy said. Harley was really confused now. She had no idea what Ivy was trying to get at. "All everyone ever talks about is Batman, Harvey Dent, Scarecrow, and The Joker...It's time to give this city what it really needs." Selina said.

Harley gave them both a 'duh' look. "And that is?" Harley asked.

"A better class of criminals." Ivy said, smiling.

"I'm not sure i'm following." Harley said still unsure of what they were trying to get at.

Selina then stood up, walking over to Harley. "Think about it..we will be the ones all over the news, we will be the ones everyone in this town talks about." Selina said.

"We?" Harley asked panicking. Ivy then stood up.

"We as in all three of us." Ivy said.

Harley shook her head. "No...No, No I can't..I'm not even supposed to be talking to you anymore..If Jack find's out you two were here I will get in so much trouble." Harley said.

"Calm down, You're little boyfriend doesn't even have to know..We only strike at night.." Selina said. "I can't." Harley said again.

"Oh come on Harley. It could be fun..Aren't you tired of sitting in this dusty old place all the time while Joker is out terrorizing Gotham?" Ivy asked. Harley didn't say anything.

"Yeah I mean why should he have all the fun?" Selina said.

"He will find out..One way or another." Harley said.

"How?" Ivy asked. Harley glared at her.

"Well for starters if we are in the news then he will know...he does watch the news and read the newspapers all the time." Harley said. Ivy looked at Selina.

"We will be disguised..No one will know except for us." Selina said.

"No, I'm sorry but I have a real bad feeling about this." Harley said.

Selina sighed as she glanced at Ivy. "Just think about it...no hurry..Take all the time you need." Ivy said. Harley sighed. "I'll think about it but I am not making any promises." Harley said sternly.

"That's all we are asking for, sleep on it." Selina said.

"Alrighty, you guys need to get out of here quickly before Jack gets home." Harley said.

"Wait, why are you not allowed to talk to me anymore?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Because apparently you are trouble." Harley said trying not laugh.

Ivy on the other hand laughed hard. "Says the man who ditches his girlfriend so that the cops takes her." Ivy said as he and Selina made their way out the door.

"Don't forget about us!" Selina yelled as she walked down the stairs.

Harley sat on her bed and sighed. "Oh god, He's gonna kill me if he finds any of this out..." Harley said quietly as she buried her face in her hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter! I decided since Joker has been so serious here lately why not show his playful side since y'all haven't seen that in a while.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! So since y'all are amazing and always review my chapters I decided to post Chapter 8! Hope you like! :)**

**Chapter 8.**

Harley was laying in bed when Joker finally came in.

She noticed how smeared his face paint was.

"What took you so long?" Harley asked.

Joker looked glanced up at her as he started taking his clothes off.

"Harvey is not an easy person to find..but I did find him we got everything sorted out."

Harley just nodded and stared up at the ceiling fan.

Joker instantly knew something was wrong with Harley.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Harley shrugged. "Nothing." She said quietly

"Ok then." Joker said as he sat on the bed, taking his shoes off.

"You know you never told me how you really got your scars." Harley suddenly said.

Joker paused for a second before looking back at her. "Why do you want to know so bad?" He asked. Harley sat up in bed. "I just want to know." She said.

Joker sighed, shaking his head. "No." He said as he stood up.

"Why?...Why won't you tell me?" Harley asked, quickly sliding off the bed to follow him.

Joker quickly turned around to face her. "Why do you care?..They're there..so deal with it.." Joker said. "Deal with it? It's not like they bother me I just want to know what happened." Harley said quietly. "Well you really don't need to know...it's none of your business, Harley. Now I have been having a good day and you are really starting to ruin it." He said, sounding annoyed.

Harley sighed. "Well sorry for asking..." Harley said, not in the mood to argue with him right now. She had enough on her mind what with Ivy and Selina trying to get her in on their little plan.

Joker watched as Harley walked back over to the bed, pulling the blanket back.

Harley felt Joker sneak up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "You know I was having a good day and you are really starting to ruin it for me..what with your dirty hands on me and all." Harley said mocking him. She smiled when she heard him laugh. A silence fell upon them as they stood there like that.

Joker then cleared his voice before speaking. "Remember that time you were over at my house and my dad came in my room..yelling at me to get out?" Harley slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"After we broke up we got into another fight like that...but worse." Joker said.

Harley turned around in his arms so that she was face to face with him now.

"Your dad did that to you?" She asked curiously.

Joker didn't say anything though. He just gave her a look as if to say yes.

Harley's jaw dropped. "Now you know.." Joker said as he pulled away from her, getting into the bed. Harley slowly followed, getting in bed.

Harley curled up next to Joker. He wrapped his arms around her waist, falling asleep.

Harley on the other hand wasn't able to sleep..Her mind kept going back to the events that happened that day she was over at his house...

**FlashBack!...**

_Jack had just gotten home from work and was laying in his bed with his arm blocking the light from his eyes. Katy was sitting at the foot of his bed quietly._

_Katy looked at Jack when she heard a door slam open. Jack moved his arm, looking up to see his dad barging in. "Alright, lets move..Get up." Jack's dad said sternly. Katy instantly got up off the bed. Jack's dad walked over to where Jack was laying and shoved him. "You get out of my goddamn house right now." He said as he started knocking Jack's things off the shelf._

_"Hey!" Jack yelled. Katy's jaw dropped when Jack pulled out a gun he had under his pillow. "You leave!" Jack yelled, pointing the gun at his father._

_"Come on!" Jack said as he shoved his father down the stairs._

_"What are you doing?!" Katy yelled at Jack who looked back at her quickly before turning his attention back to his dad. Jack made his way downstairs, still pointing the gun at his father's head. "You lousy piece of shit..." Jack said._

_"Jack, thats enough now drop the gun." Katy said trying to stay calm._

_Jack ignore her though. Jack pulled his father to his feet by the collar of his work shirt._

_"Get up.." Jack demanded as he shoved his father into the living room where Jack's grandfather was sitting on the couch watching tv._

_Jack's father acted as if he was going to hit Jack. "Oh what you gonna do?...huh?!" Jack yelled as he pushed his father again, knocking him down to the ground._

_"How do you like that?! huh?!" Jack yelled._

_"Ok that's enough!" Katy yelled._

_Jack stared at his father, gun still pointed at him. He slowly back up and sat down on the chair._

_Katy slowly walked over to him. "Jack?..give me the gun." Katy said carefully._

_Jack slowly took his eyes off his father and looked up at his girlfriend. Katy was clearly shaken up by this ordeal. Jack slowly held the gun out to her._

_Katy took it and sighed with relief._

_She watched as Jack just leaned back in the chair, not saying a word._

_Katy emptied the bullets out as she walked back upstairs to Jack's room._

_She knew that he needed that gun for work since he was a prison guard but he did not need any bullets it..at least not right now. She put the gun in his dresser but put the bullets in her purse._

_When Katy returned downstairs, Jack's father was now sitting in the chair Jack had sat in moments ago. She looked around but didn't see Jack anywhere._

_She then heard his truck pulling out the driveway._

_Katy walked outside to see Jack driving away._

_She sighed out of frustration as she sat down on the porch, alone with her thoughts._

**End of FlashBack!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so since I have to be at work in 2 hours and i won't get off until eleven tonight I thought 'Why not update before I go!' :D Soooo here is chapter 9! Enjoy**

**Chapter 9.**

Harley walked down the streets of Gotham casually.

She was disguised so that no one would recognize her and tell The Joker.

Harley wore a black wig, black hat, Skinny jeans with holes here and there.

A white t-shirt and black heeled boots. She made her way down an alleyway.

"You're late." Came a voice from behind the dumpster.

"Yeah well you try sneaking out before The Joker wakes up...it's not that easy."

Harley said. The man stepped out to reveal himself.

Harley smirked. "Gotham's white knight, Harvey 'Two Face' Dent...you look different." She said.

"Enough small talk...did you bring it?" He asked. Harley smiled.

"Sure did." Harley handed Harvey the black duffel bag. "It's all there." She said as he took the bag. "It better be." Harvey said, glaring at her. Harley smirked.

"Harvey, would I lie to you?" She asked, mockingly.

"No one can know about this..not even your boyfriend." Harvey said sternly.

Harley laughed. "Oh please, you think I'm that stupid? We would be dead if he found out that I stole the hallucinogen and sold it to you." Harvey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well what are you going to tell him when he realizes that his stuff is missing?" Harvey asked. Harley shrugged. "That his thugs took it." She said before laughing.

Harvey shook his head. "Alright, little sis..Be good and i'll be keeping in touch with you.." Harvey said. Harley smiled. "I look forward to it." She said sarcastically as she turned and walked away.

When Harley got back to the hideout she seen Joker tearing the place apart.

She knew exactly what he was looking for. "Hey." She said causing him to look over at her.

"Hey, have you seen the hallucinogen I got from Crane anywhere?" He asked.

Harley shook her head. "Nope..I thought it was in the closet?" She asked, trying to play dumb.

"Yeah it was..but it's not anymore." He said sounding annoyed.

"Well that's odd..something like that just doesn't disappear." Harley said as she walked over to Joker."I know...where have you been by the way?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Harley smiled. "I just went for a little walk." She said sweetly.

Joker just nodded his head and continued searching. "It's not here..Has anyone been in our room?!" Joker yelled. Harley sighed. "I seen one of your thugs go in there this morning but I thought it was to wake you up." Harley said innocently.

Joker sighed, he was clearly frusterated. "I'm gonna fucking kill them." He said.

"Ok, calm down. You can always get more from Crane." Harley said hugging him.

"Yeah...that will cost even more money." Joker said in a deep tone of voice.

"I'm sure you will get over it." Harley said laughing.

Joker sighed as he wrapped his arms around Harley, hugging her back.

"What would one of my thugs want with hallucinogen?" Joker asked curiously.

Harley shrugged in his arms. "Who knows.." She said quietly.

**Ivy's place...**

"We have to get Harley to join us..We could use her." Selina said.

Ivy nodded her head. "Just give her time..She will come around." Ivy said.

"No she won't..she will not leave the Joker...I don't even know what she see's in him." Selina said pacing back and forth. "I have a plan." Ivy said smirking.

Selina stopped pacing and looked at Ivy confused. "What kind of plan?" She asked.

"What if I told you I could break Harley and Joker up, just like that?" Ivy said, snapping her fingers.

"Go on." Selina said as a sly smile crept onto her face.

Ivy laughed. "I have a plan that will tear them apart...Harley will come to us for comfort and support and then that's when she will join us and we all take over this City once and for all." Ivy said. Selina smiled big. "I like it..so what's the plan?" She asked curiously.

Ivy smirked as she began telling Selina her plans to break up Joker and Harley for good.

**Back at Joker's hideout..**

Joker walked into their bedroom with a smirk on his face.

"Ooooh Harleyy." He said, sounding amused.

Harley looked up at him oddly. "Uh Oh..I don't like the sound of that." she said causing Joker to laugh. "I know where you were this morning." Joker said eyeing her up.

Harley froze. "You do?" She asked as she slowly stood up, nervously.

"Ahuh..." He was all he said.

Harley sighed. "Are you mad?" She asked quietly.

Joker shook his head. "Nope." Was all he said. Harley looked at him oddly.

"You're not?" she asked again, confused.

"I was already planning on selling it to Harvey..." Joker said giving her a dumb look.

"Oh..well I was just trying to help...I'm so tired of just sitting here all the time." Harley said.

"I know." Joker said.

"How did you find out?" She asked confused.

"You're brother told me.." Joker said as he stepped closer to her.

"Half brother." She corrected him.

"Still blood, sweetheart." Joker said smirking at her.

"You sure you're not mad?..I over heard you on the phone the other day complaining about how your thugs can't get nothing done so I just wanted to help." Harley said defending her actions.

"I said I'm not mad." He said chuckling at her.

Harley smiled. "Well that's a relief..Thought you would kill me." Harley said slightly laughing.

Joker shook his head. "I would never do that to you, You know that." He said before kissing her softly. "How did you know I was related to harvey?" Harley suddenly asked.

"I hear things." He said smirking at her.

"Well damn.." Harley said, causing Joker to shake his head laughing at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Harvey is Harley's half brother!? did that shock y'all? and what do you think Ivy has up her sleeve? review and let me know! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

The next day Harley was sitting around the place all by herself, being bored out of her mind.

Joker had left last night and had yet to return. Harley was starting to get worried.

Harley sighed as she started folding her clothes when Ivy and Selina barged in, making Harley jump. "Morning!" Ivy said with a smile.

"Did you miss us?" Selina asked. Harley looked at the two, confused.

"What the hell are you guy's doing here?" Harley asked.

Ivy and Selina looked at each others smirking.

"Tell me Harley, where is Joker?" Ivy asked.

Harley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She said plainly.

Selina laughed. "You don't know?..He's your boyfriend is he not?...shouldn't you know where he is?..or a better question, Who he is with?" Selina said.

Harley glared at Selina. "What are you trying to say, Selina?" Harley said, stepping towards her.

Selina glanced at Ivy who could see how tense Harley was.

Ivy then held out a yellow envelope. "See for yourself." Ivy said.

Harley hesitated at first but took the envelope, opening it to see pictures.

Harley looked long and hard at the pictures of Jack going into a room with another woman.

"Where did you get these?" Harley asked quietly.

"We took them last night.." Ivy said trying not to crack a smile.

Harley didn't say anything. Was Jack really cheating on her?..after everything she has done..

Harley felt Ivy's hand on her shoulder. "Honey, we really hate having to be the ones to tell you but what kind of friends would we be if we seen this going on and didn't tell you?" Ivy said.

Selina nodded in agreement. "Can I keep these pictures?" Harley asked.

Ivy nodded her head. "Of course." She said smiling at her friend.

"Why don't you just hurry up, pack your things and come with us." Selina said.

Harley shook her head. "No." She said sternly.

"Oh come on, Harley...He is caught red handed..the proof is in these pictures...Come with us." Ivy said, trying her best to convince Harley.

"I have some things I need to take care of first...leave your door unlock tonight." Harley said emotionless as she walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

Selina looked at Ivy worried. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Selina asked.

Ivy smirked. "Oh yes..Its all gonna work out." Ivy said as she guided Selina out of the building.

"Well what do we do now?" Selina asked.

"We wait." Ivy said laughing as they exited the building, making their way down the street.

Harley came out the bathroom once she knew Ivy and Selina were gone.

She picked the pictures back up and examined them again.

"Son of a bitch." Harley as she threw the pictures down on the bed.

She started pacing back and forth, running her fingers through her hair.

Harley's heart dropped when she heard the front door open and The Joker yelling something at one of his henchmen. She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm but deep down knew she was about to explode.

Harley sat on the bed and waited...waited for him to walk through that door so that she could confront his cheating ass.

Harley took a deep breath as the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Hey, hun." He said walking in, taking off his jacket.

Harley didn't say anything, she just watched him.

"So what did you do today?" He asked but again Harley was silent.

He looked at her oddly before snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Hello?...are you alright?" He said. Harley then handed him the picures.

He took them and looked down at them. The expression on his face was all Harley needed.

"Where did you get these?" He asked.

Harley glared at him as she stood up. "You tell me." She said coldly.

"Harley, this is not what it looks like." Jack said, but Harley just laughed.

"This isn't Harley talking to the Joker!...this is Katy talking to Jack!..." She yelled.

Jack looked at her, shocked. "Who the fuck is she?!" Katy yelled.

Jack sighed. "Her name is Talia...Talia al Ghul." He said.

Katy shook her head. "I can't believe this.." Katy said as she started pacing back and forth.

"I know this looks bad, but you have to believe me. It's not what it looks likes." Jack said again.

"Then why don't you explain to me what the fuck you are doing going into that hotel room with her?!" Katy yelled.

"It was business." Jack said, making Katy scoff.

"Really?! thats the best you can come up with?!...your a fucking dick!" She yelled.

Jack walked over to Katy to try and calm her down but she backed away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She said sternly. Jack looked hurt by this and Katy could tell but she didn't care. She shook her head. "I can't do this anymore."

Jack looked at her confused. "Katy...Don't do this.." Jack said.

Katy looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Just tell me where you got those pictures from and I can get this all straightened out." Jack said.

Katy sighed. "Selina and Ivy." Katy said as she grabbed a bag of clothes she had already packed. Jack looked at her confused. "You promised you wouldn't talk to them anymore." Jack said. Katy scoffed. "Yeah well we've broken a lot of promises over these past few weeks now haven't we?" With that Katy exited the room, making her way down the stairs and leaving the building. Jack was going to go after her but got caught up in his thoughts.."Ivy and Selina..." He said quietly as he sat on the bed. Jack smirked. "Those sneaky little bitches." Jack said.

He figures he would give Katy time to cool off but until then he would take care of Selina Kyle and Poison Ivy for good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what do you guy's think about this chapter? Let me know! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am just in an updating mood here lately! :)**

**Chapter 11.**

Harley sat on Ivy's couch quietly. She hadn't said one word since she got there.

Ivy and Selina small talked for a bit until Selina suddenly had to leave, said she was late for something. Ivy glanced over at Harley to see her emotionless.

"Harley, I know you're hurt right now but you don't need him..you have Me and Selina." Ivy said but Harley still didn't say anything. Ivy sighed.

"Why don't you go take a nice warm bath?..that always cheers me up." Ivy said smiling.

Harley shook her head, No. Ivy was losing her paitence now. She didn't understand why Harley was acting like this. She should be happy! She was free of The Joker now and yet Harley was more depressed than before.

"I know this is a bad time to ask but have you given any thought to what me and Selina said to you the other day?" Ivy asked, Harley turned her head to look at Ivy.

"Are you kidding me?" Harley asked quietly.

Ivy looked at her confused.

"Are you fucking kidding me, right now?!" Harley yelled, causing Ivy to jump.

"Calm down, Harley." Ivy said sternly.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Harley yelled standing up.

"Why are you mad at me?! If it wasn't for me you would still be over there with that cheater!" Ivy said. Harley stood there, staring at Ivy. "I'm going to bed." Harley said quietly.

Ivy sighed as she sat back down on the couch, lighting up a cigarette.

**Joker's hideout...**

Joker was pacing back and forth, thinking of what he was going to do..First thing he needed to do was find Selina which shouldn't be hard.

Joker sighed as he finally sat back down on the bed.

A knock came at his door, He was hoping it was Katy but frowned when it was one of his thugs.

"Boss?" He said carefully.

"What do you want?" Joker asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We found out where Selina Kyle is." Joker head shot up to look at the thug standing in the doorway. "She just got home..she was out all night with the Batman.." He said quietly.

Joker raised an eyebrow. "Ooh really, now?..Batsy and Catwoman have a thing, do they?" Joker said smirking. "Oh that's good...thats really good. I can work with this." Joker said, as stood up, clapping his hands together. "I think it's time I pay Selina a little visit." Joker said as he grabbed his switchblade out of his pocket.

**Selina Kyle's place...**

Selina had just gotten out of the shower and changed into something more comfortable.

She could not get the smile off her face. She knew if Ivy ever found out about about her and Batman she would never hear the end of it. Ivy would probably scheme like she has on Harley and break them up somehow.

Selina jumped when she heard a knock at her door.

She wondered who would be bugging her at this time of night but shrugged i off as she made her way to the door. Selina opened the door to see nobody was there. She glanced down the hallway but still didn't see anyone. "Ok, then," Selina said as she closed the door, locking it. Selina's heart practically jumped out of her chest when she turned around to see the Joker standing right behind her, switchblade in hand. "Why so jumpy?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"How did you get in here?" Selina demanded to know but Joker laughed.

"That should be the least of your worries, don't you think?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Get out." Selina said. Joker shook his head. "Oh I can't do that...not until you tell me where Katy is at least." He said sternly Selina shook her head. "Don't you mean Harley?" She asked.

"No..I mean Katy." He said flicking his blade up on his knife.

Selina watched this, her eyes widen in fear. "Well..uhh..I don't know where she is so.." Selina said studdering. "Oh I think you do." Joker said, taking a step closer to her.

"No I don't!" Selina yelled. Joker then grabbed Selina by the hair, slamiming her into the wall.

He put the blade to her mouth. "If you don't tell me where she is, then I am gonna have to tell your little friend, Poison Ivy how you have been sneaking around with The Batman." Joker said laughing. Selina's jaw dropped. "How did you know?" She asked quietly in shock.

"I hear things...Now where is Katy?...and answer wisely." Joker said warningly as he pressed the cold blade harder against her mouth. "Ivy...she's with Poison Ivy." Selina said.

Joker smirked. "And where can I find Ivy's place?" He asked, digging the knife deeper so that it cut the crease of her mouth. Selina gasped but stayed still so that it didn't cut any deeper.

"3 blocks down.." Selina said causing Joker to smile big.

"Goood kitty." He said patting Selina on the head and leaving just as quickly as he showed up.

Selina slid down the wall, wiping the blood that dripped from her mouth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Chapter 12.**

Ivy was straightening up the place. She glanced out her window when she started to hear thunder. She sighed and continued cleaning.

it was getting pretty late and yet Ivy couldn't sleep. She still could not believe that Harley was angry with her..Ivy had done her a favor!

Ivy jumped, quickly turning around at the sound of her door being shot open.

Ivy's jaw dropped when Joker walked in with a smirk on his face

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" Ivy yelled.

Joker tossed the gun on the floor, walking up to Ivy grabbing a handfull of her hair, slamming her face first into the wall, causing her to yell out in pain.

"Where's Katy?!" He yelled but Ivy laughed.

"Not with you, obviously." She said only to receive a slap to the face.

"Where the fuck is Katy?!" He yelled again, causing Ivy to flinch.

"Why do you care?!..you never treated her right anyways!" Ivy yelled.

Joker eyed her up and down, clenching his fist.

"You are no better than Mitch." Ivy said smirking.

"Shut up..." Joker said sternly, gritting his teeth.

"Just admit it, you liked the way it felt when you slapped her across that pretty little face...You couldn't get enough of it." Ivy said, trying to get to The Joker.

"I'm warning you...shut up." Joker said, giving Ivy one last warning.

a sly smile formed on Ivy's face. "Or what?...You have nothing to threaten me with." Ivy said laughing. Joker was the one smirking now. "You don't think so?" He said before grabbing Ivy by the throat, slamming her back against the wall. Ivy started gasping for air as Joker slowly sqeezed. "Now..how about I burn this little place of your's down? hmm? Or better yet why don't I tie you up and make you sit there and watch as I burn all your little plants?" He asked, grinning.

Ivy's face was turning blue as the life was being choked out of her.

Joker let go of Ivy, causing her to slide down the wall.

"You..fucking...monster!" She yelled in between breaths.

Joker lifted his foot, kicking Ivy right in the head.

He got on top of her, pulling his switchblade from his pocket, placing it on her throat.

"Now...where is my girlfriend?" Joker asked.

"Ex girlfriend!" Ivy spat. Joker shook his head.

"Wrong answer." He said, bring the blade to her cheek, slowly pressing down.

Ivy screamed as the blade cut into her left cheek, droplets of blood dripping down.

Joker laughed. "Last chance, doll face..." He said.

"Why do you even care?.." Ivy asked, causing The Joker to look down at her oddly.

"I mean I have been there for her since day one..and yet she continues to chose you over me...why is that?...Why can't you just let her go and let her be happy?..You didn't see the look on her face when she told me that you hit her..and yet she still defended you." Ivy said quietly.

Joker staired down at her with a blank expression on his face.

"I did what I had to do to protect her...keep her safe and unharmed..and if that meant making up a little white lie to cause her to break up with you then so be it..she is better off without you...and you know it." Ivy said.

Joker slowly stood up and walked away from Ivy.

"Just let her go, Jack." Ivy said quietly as she stood up.

Joker turned around to look Ivy in the eye's. "Where is she?" He asked.

Ivy pointed to the first door down the hall.

Joker walked towards the door, Ivy right behind him.

"Jack." She said causing him to pause as he turned the doorknob.

"She is better off without you..she will be happier..if you really loved her then you would let her be." Ivy said trying to convince him.

"That's a decision for her to make..not me and certainly not you." He said coldly as he opened the bedroom door, turning the light on to reveal Katy wasn't there. Joker quickly looked back at Ivy who looked just as confused. "Where the fuck is she?!" He yelled causing Ivy to jump.

"I dunno! She was here, I swear!" Ivy said.

Joker walked over to the window to see it was unlocked. "God damn it." He muttered as he pushed past Ivy making his way out. Ivy followed.

"How could she do this to me!?" Ivy yelled, causing Joker to moan in annoyance.

Joker picked his gun up, dusting it off with his hand before quickly turning around, shooting Ivy in the left shoulder. Ivy screamed out in pain, gripping at her shoulder.

"Now you have a reason to bitch.." And with that, Joker left Ivy alone with her new wound.

**Selina's Place...**

Selina was laying in bed trying to sleep when she heard a knock at her door.

She froze as fear quickly took over her. What if it was the Joker again? She thought nervously as she slowly got up from her bed.

Selina slowly tip toe'd over to her front door, She took a deep breath as she unlocked it, turning the doorknob. Selina sighed with relief when she seen Harley standing there.

"Oh god, Harley..you scared me." Selina said as Harley walked in.

"Sorry." She said quietly Selina just laughed.

"It's not your fault..what are you doing here? shouldn't you be over at Ivy's?" Selina asked confused. Harley shook her head. "No, she is driving me nuts." Harley said slightly laughing.

Selina just nodded her head. "Trust me, I know how you feel."

The two sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

Guilt was eating at Selina as she seen how down and depressed Harley looked.

Selina sighed. "Harley..I'm so sorry." Selina said, looking down, avoiding eye contact.

Harley looked at Selina confused "Sorry for what?" She asked.

Selina shook her head. "it wasn't true." Selina said quietly.

Harley cocked her head to the side. "What wasn't true?" She asked.

Selina sighed. "Everything. Joker wasn't cheating on you..we made it up." Selina said.

Harley's jaw dropped. "But...but the pictures?" Harley said so very confused.

"He met with Talia and she led him to Bane." Selina said.

"Bane?" Harley asked.

Selina nodded her head. "I am so sorry, Harley. It was all Ivy's idea and I knew it was wrong and that I should have stayed out of it...I'm so sorry.."

Harley shook her headn in shock. "I can't believe this...I left him.." Harley said in disbelief.

"Oh god!..He was telling the truth...He must hate me right now.." Harley said worried.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that..he stopped by here earlier tonight looking for you." Selina said. Harley's eyes widened. "Did he hurt you?" She asked worried.

Selina shook her head. "No..but I have a feeling that he won't be as generous to Ivy." Selina said causing Harley to look scared. "He knows where she's at?" Harley asked, panicking.

Selina nodded. "I told him...maybe now she will learn to keep her nose out of other peoples business." Selina said causing Harley to slowly nod her head in agreement.

"So he's looking for me?" Harley asked. Selina gave her a small smile."Yeah, He misses you...I can tell." Selina said, making Harley smile. The two sat in another silence until Selina broke it. "There is a storm coming, Harley." Selina said quietly.

Harley raised an eyebrow. "What?" Harley asked.

"All of Gotham's biggest criminals are coming together to take over Gotham City once and for all..Bane is leading it.." Harley's jaw dropped.

"Bane is leading it?...who is else is apart of it?" Harley asked.

Selina finally looked up at Harley. "Talia is helping Bane, she met with Jack so that she could take him to Bane...Bane and Jack are working with every other criminal in this town from Scarecrow to Two Face..That's why Ivy wanted to all three of us to be a team so that we could take out the men and us woman rule this city." Harley was shocked at what she was hearing.

"Well what are we going to do?" Harley asked. Selina laughed.

"Nothing..there is nothing we can do..I'm too scared to stand up to Bane and The Joker so I'm just gonna join em." Selina said.

Harley was speechless. "If you're smart, you will join them too." Selina said quietly.

"I don't think I could be apart of something like that..I'm a lousy criminal." Harley said causing Selina to laugh. "Well if you don't join em then they will think you are on Batman's side and you do not want that." Selina said.

"Do you think Batman will be able to stop all this?" Harley asked curiously.

Selina sighed. "No...I don't think he can.." Selina said quietly.

Harley ran her fingers through her hair. "Well this is a lot of news in one night." She said,

"I really am sorry for everything Harley." Selina said.

As angry as Harley was at Selina she knew that she needed Selina more than ever now.

"It's ok. At least you told me the truth...unlike someone else we know.." Selina nodded her head.

"You know she might be dead by morning, right?" Selina asked Harley who just nodded.

"I know..Or she may have a few scars here and there." Selina nodded in agreement.

"So when you gonna go back?" Selina asked. Harley sighed.

"In the morning...I have to think of what I am even going to say to him." Harley said.

"It will all work out..He really loves you." Selina said making Harley smile.

"Glad someone can see it." She said laughing.

"Ivy is just jealous..thats all." Selina said.

Harley just nodded her head. Selina sighed, loudly.

"I've been sneaking around with Batman." She blurted out suddenly.

Harley's jaw dropped as she stared at Selina in shock.

"Don't look at me like that." Selina whined.

"When did this happen?" Harley asked with a smile on her face.

"Couple weeks ago." Selina said nervously.

Harley sighed. "Well Damn." Selina laughed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harley asked suddenly

"Because I know what it's like to love someone that everyone around you can't stand." She said giving Harley a small smile. Harley fought the urge to cry right then and there.

She smiled back at Selina, leaning in to hug her.

"Thank you." Harley said.

Selina laughed. "Us Gotham girls have to stick together, ya know?" Selina said smirking at Harley as they broke their hug. "We sure do." Harley said replying with a sly smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok! Here is a long chapter for y'all! Now I want y'all to be honest with me!**

**What do you guys think of this fic so far?...is it keeping you interested? I just feel like Ugly Like Me isn't as good as Monster You Made Me but I could just be paranoid...Anywho review and let me know if y'all are liking this story so far and be honest! Oh and This story is going to start getting crazy! I got some great ideas for it! especially now that Bane is in it! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews and I am happy to hear you guys are still hooked! :)**  
**So here is Chapter 13 and I Hope y'all like it!...It's a sad chapter :-(**

**Chapter 13.**

Jack slowly pulled the blankets away from his, sitting at the edge of the bed.

He glanced over at the clock to see it was only 7:30 am.

He sighed. Jack put on a black t-shirt and a pair of holy jeans.

Jack had been up all night, he couldn't sleep knowing Katy was out there running around Gotham on her own. Now that was Bane was in the city the last Jack wanted was for Katy to get caught by him. Jack walked into the bathroom, pulling his hair back so that it was out of his face.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Katy was right, he did look different without the face paint. He even felt different. He felt somewhat normal without it.

Jack shook his head as he exited the bathroom, picking up the dirty clothes that were scattered all over the floor, he tossed them into one big pile in a corner of the room.

Jack sighed out of frustration when he heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" He yelled, thinking it was one of his henchmen bothering him.

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed when he heard the door open. He was getting ready to cuss out whoever was about to walk in the door until He seen Katy slowly walk in.

Jack was shocked. He could tell she was nervous and scared as she quietly closed the door.

Katy didn't know what to say or do. She just stood there by the door quietly, hoping Jack would break the silence. Katy's heart started racing when Jack stood up from the bed. She was gonna get it now, he was mad and had every right to be, she thought.

Jack noticed how tense and uneasy she was. Jack slowly made his way across the room to where Katy stood at the door. Katy couldn't even move, it was like she was super glued to the floor. Katy felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest when Jack stood right in front of her. Jack looked down at her for a few seconds. Katy flinched when Jack reached out, grabbing Katy's wrist. Jack lightly pulled her into him, locking his arms around Katy, holding her tightly.

Katy wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging Jack back. Katy was shocked.

She thought for sure he was going to go on some rampage but he didn't..he was really calm actually. "I'm so sorry." Katy said quietly. Jack pulled away, looking down at her.

"Selina told me everything." Katy said. Jack just continued to stare down at Katy which made her nervous again. To Katys surprise and confusion Jack let go of her, walking over to the bed, sitting on the edge, staring into space. Katy didn't know what to say or do..he hadn't said one word to her since she walked in the door.

Katy took a few steps towards him but stopped herself.

Jack looked back at her. "What do you want?" He suddenly asked.

Katy looked at him confused. "Huh?" She said, unsure of what he meant.

"I just want you to be happy, Katy and if you are miserable here with me then tell me.." He said, looking at her. Katy looked down at the floor though, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I said I loved you..and I swear I still do but I am not going to keep you here like some prisoner. If you want to leave, then leave but don't do it because of what Selina or Ivy thinks. Do it for you." Jack said. Katy wondered where all this was coming from.

"I just want what's best for you..and maybe you being here with me isn't what's best." Jack said. Katy was confused, was he ending things for good?

"What are you saying?" Katy asked quietly.

Jack sighed. "There is a lot going on right now and I think it might be safer for you to leave...just leave Gotham." Katy's jaw dropped.  
"You can't be serious." She said, fighting the urge to cry.

"You don't understand how bad things are going to get." Jack said.

"Then come with me." Katy said, causing Jack to look back at her.

He shook his head. "I can't." He said.

Katy shook her head in disbelief. "So thats it?...Were done?.." Katy asked..

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't see how its gonna work." He said.

Katy's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry." Jack said seeing her reaction.

A tear trickled down Katy's cheek. It just seemed like it was one crap storm after another.

Katy ran her fingers through her hair. "Is it because I ran off?.." Katy asked, thinking it was something she had done. Jack shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything. You're just not safe here with me." Jack said.

"Then why the fuck did you let things get as far as they did!?" Katy yelled, out of frustration and anger. Jack looked away from her. It was tearing him up inside but he had to do this. She would thank him later for it. "I didn't know things would get this far." He said calmly.

Katy scoffed. "That bull shit and you know it." She said as she started pacing back and forth.

"Don't you see, Katy?..You are not a criminal, you are not me...You need to get out of Gotham as soon as possible or else Bane and the rest of Gotham's criminals are going to eat you alive..I'm doing this for you!" He said. Katy shook her head. "Oh well thats so sweet of you, it really is!...I can handle myself thank you very much..I don't need you or anyone else!." Katy said as she headed to the door. "Katy!" Jack yelled as he stood up from the bed, causing her to stop as she reached for the doorknob. "Be honest." He said causing Katy to turn around and look at him.

"Deep down, you hate me..don't you?" Jack asked. Katy instantly looked away from Jack, staring at the wall. "Answer me." Jack said, trying to keep it together.

Katy looked back at him, more tears running down her cheeks.

"I hate the Joker...But I love Jack." She said quietly.

Jack sighed. "Whether I'm The Joker or Jack, I've always loved you." He said.

Katy's heart broke right then and there. Katy quickly opened the door, leaving so that he couldn't see her fully break down. Jack sat back down on the bed, Burying his face in his hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review!, Review!, Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

"Wow..." Was all Selina had to say to Katy. "I'm really sorry." She said again.

Katy didn't say just sat there shaking her head.

"So are you going to leave Gotham?" Selina asked.

Katy laughed. "No" was all Katy said.

"Well what are you going to do?" Selina asked curiously.

Katy smirked. "Have you talked to Ivy?" Katy asked.

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..Jack shot her in the shoulder but she is still breathing." Selina said. Katy nodded her head. "How about we go pay her a little visit?" Katy asked with a smirk.

Selina smiled big, knowing exactly what Katy had in mind. "You got it." Selina said.

**Later that day...**

Bane was standing on top of a car in front of BlackGate prison.

Police officers surrounded Bane and his men but that didn't seem to have an affect on them whatsoever. "Behind you stands a symbol of repression. Blackgate prison where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man." Bane said holding up a picture of Harvey.

"Harvey Dent who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice...You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you tearing down this corrupt city!" Bane said as he ripped the picture of Harvey in half.

"Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent from the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon." Bane said as he took out a letter from his pocket.

"The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent, He saved my boy then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes so that I could build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the madman who tried to murder my own child and I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time for me to retire." Bane read to the city of Gotham.

Bane's speech was on everyone in Gotham City's television sets as it was live.

"And do you excep this man's resignation?" Bane asked.

All the criminals in Blackgate prison started yelling and chanting 'No!'

"And do you except the resignation of all of these liars?!..of all the corrupt!" Bane asked again.

**James Gordon's place...**

James Gordon was sitting at home watching Bane on tv. Blake was there as well, His jaw dropped at what he was hearing.

"Those men locked up in Blackgate for eight years were denied parole under the Dent act was based on a lie?" Blake asked quietly.

"Gotham needed a hero." James Gordon said, avoiding eye contact.

"You betrayed everything you stood for." Blake said coldly.

**Back to Bane...**

"We take Gotham from the corrupt! The oppressors of generations that kept you down with myths of opportunity and we give it back to you...The People. Gotham is ours! None shall interfere so do as you please. " with that one of the Tank's blew open the door's on BlackGate prison. "But start by storming Blackgate and freeing the oppressed!" Bane commanded.

Bane's men charged into the prison, taking down all the security guards and police officers, setting free every prisoner in BlackGate Prison. The prisoners came charging out of Blackgate with guns and weapons of all kind's raised in the air, chanting.

"Step forward those who have served! For an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their homes and casted out into the world and will endure." Bane said.

"Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed! Blood will be shed! The police will survive once they learn to serve true justice!..This great City...It will endure. Gotham will survive!"

**Poison Ivy's place..**

Katy, Ivy, and Selina all sat on the couch, watching as Bane finished making his speech.

They were speechless as they watched all of the free'd prisoners attacking the innocent people on the streets of Gotham.

"You ladies ready for this?" Ivy asked, not taking her eyes off the television screen.

"We've been ready for a long time." Selina said.

Ivy smirked. "Good."

All three women went off into different rooms, getting ready for before it get's dark out.

Ivy had changed into her trademark green, leafy outfit as Selina transformed into Catwoman.

"What's taking Harley so long?" Ivy asked, impatiently.

Just then Harley stepped out of the Bathroom with a sly smile on her face.

"Say hello to your new and improved Harley Quinn!" She said cheerfully!  
Ivy and Selina smiled big. Katy had dyed her hair black and was put up in pigtails. She was wearing skinny Black pants with matching black heeled boots, a Black Tank top and black mask that only covered her eyes. "Damn!" Selina and Ivy said in unison.

"She's ready." Ivy said to Selina who nodded in agreement.

"Hope Bane is ready for The Gotham Sirens." Selina said with a sly smile.

The three of them left Ivy's place to go exploring the newly taken over Gotham City.

Ivy, Selina, and Harley were walking the streets of Gotham, seeing everyone basically run wild.

People were screaming and crying for help as they were being mugged and had guns pointed at them. "Music to my ears." Ivy said with a smirk. Selina and Harley on the other hand actually wanted to help those innocent people but knew better than to go against Bane.

Harley had yet to meet Bane a small part of actually wanted to meet the man responsible to bringing Gotham City to it's knees. Harley then thought about Jack...She wondered what kind of deal or agreement him and Bane made. Harley's thought's were interrupted when a thug pushed past the girls, and Bane's men came charging at them, pointing their guns.

"Can we help you fine gentlemen?" Ivy asked with a wink, making the one thug blush.

"Bane requested you three..right now." He said sternly.

Harley glanced at Selina and seen the worried look on her face.

"Well then, lead the way." Ivy said as she blew a kiss at the man she made blush moments ago..

**At the Courthouse...**

"Well, well, well. I am so pleased to see you ladies." Bane said as Ivy, Selina, and Harley walked into the courthouse to see Bane standing up against the wall.

"Let me start off by saying Gotham needs some strong, independant woman." Bane said.

Ivy smirked. "Well you are looking at three of Gotham's strongest, most independant women." Bane laughed. "Poison Ivy, Talia has said such great things about you and the work you have done...I am for one glad to have you on the team." Bane said causing Ivy to blow him a kiss.

"You're too kind." She said slyly. Bane then turned his attention to Selina.

"Selina Kyle...Long time no see..." Bane said causing Selina to roll her eyes.

"Oh you know me, Bane..I have diamonds to steal and men to kill...It's a lot of work for just one little old kitty." Selina said causin Bane to laugh.

Harley's heart was racing as Bane turned to her. "Harley Quinn, I was not expecting to see you here in Gotham still." Bane said. Harley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked curiously.

"I hear things..." was all Bane said.

"Don't we all.." Harley said Coldly.

"So! are we apart of your little army?" Ivy asked before Harley lost her temper.

Before Bane could answer, everyone turned their attention to the sound of something hitting a wood. "Court is now in session!" Bane said excitedly.

"And who is the judge?" Selina asked.

Harley smirked when she seen Jonathan Crane take a seat. "Scarecrow." Harley said answering Selina's question. "Oooh shit." Selina said.

They watched as two thugs brought a man up, making him sit down on a chair, facing Crane.

"Where is Bane?!" The man demanded.

"Mr. Striver. You are phillip Striver, executive vice president of yagid industries who for years has been living off the blood and sweat of people less powerful than him." Crane said.

Striver shook his head. "Call Bane, I am one of you.." He said.

Harley took a few steps closer so that she could get a better glimpse of what was going on.

"Bane has no authority here. This is merely a sentencing hearing, Now! the choice is your's! Exile or Death?!" Crane yelled causing everyone in the courtroom to yell out 'Death!'

Striver took a deep breath. "Exile..." He said quietly.

Crane looked at the scared man for a few seconds. "Sold!" He said before hitting the desk with his gavel. "To the man with the cold sweat!" Crane added.

Just then two thugs grabbed the man, escorting him out of the courthouse.

Harley walked over to Jonathan Crane as he stepped down from the stand.

" !" She called out. Crane turned around and smiled big.

"Well hello Miss, Quinzel what can I do for you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you were now a judge." Harley said laughing.

"I've been promoted." Crane said. Harley shook her head.

"Remember when you offered to have a little sit down with me?" Harley asked, smiling.

Crane nodded his head. "Yes." He said.

"Well I would love to take you up on that offer..Maybe you can figure out what is going on in this crazy head of mine." Harley said laughing. Crane smiled big.

"I would love to do that, How about you meet me back here tomorrow afternoon. I have another sentencing hearing to attend to but after that we can get right to work and find out what is going on." Crane said. Harley nodded her head. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Crane." Harley said with a wink before skipping back over to Ivy and Selina.

Crane smirked as he watched her closely before exiting the Courthouse to see how Strivers exile was going.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So since Jack broke Katy's heart again she is back to being Harley! Except she is going to take things to a whole other level! What do you guy's think she is up to? Review and let me know!  
oh! And sorry there is no Joker/Jack in this chapter :-/ but you have plenty of Bane! yay Bane! haha.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Baahhh! I can't stop updating! So many idea's running through my mind all at once! :)**

**Chapter 15.**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Harley asked Ivy as she got the needle ready.

"Positive..Crane's little fear toxins won't work on you once I give you this shot." Ivy said smiling big. "Alright, take a deep breath." Ivy said. Harley breathed in slowly, releasing when she felt the needle prick her arm. "Almost done." Ivy said cheerfully.

Harley closed her eyes until she heard Ivy say "Done!" Harley smiled as she opened her eyes.

Harley rubbed her arm where Ivy had given her the shot. "This better work." Harley said glaring at Ivy who just laughed. "Trust me, it will."

**Bane's hideout...**

"Joker! I am please you could meet with me today." Bane said as Joker walked over to Bane.

"I have to admit that I was shocked you didn't make it yesterday for my speech." Bane said. Joker chuckled. "Had other things going on..." Was all he said. Bane could sense he was tense.

"Right, well down to business then, shall we?..I have heard that you are the last person to speak with Harvey Dent." Bane said. Joker shrugged.

"And?" He asked, not really not wanting to be there at all.

"Where can I find him?" Bane asked, suddenly sounding serious.

"Why do you wanna know?" Joker asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bane laughed. "Because as much as it pains me to say this, Harvey is also the reason for the corrupt this city has gone through and so he has no choice but to turn himself in..his sentencing hearing will take place in two days." Bane said. Joker just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I don't know where Harvey is." Joker said.

Bane eyed him suspiciously. "Is that so?" Bane asked, not sounding thrilled with Joker's response. "Yupp." was all The Joker said.

"Well maybe his sister, would know where is he..I guess I will have to have a little chat with Miss Harley." Bane said, trying to get to the Joker now.

Joker just smirked. "Good luck finding her." He said.

Bane raised an eyebrow. "Finding her?" He asked.

Joker laughed. "She skipped town..guess she was tired of dealing with crooks." Joker said.

Bane laughed though. "Well this must be some sort of mistake because I just seen Miss Harley yesterday during the sentencing of Striver." Joker's smirk instantly turned to a frown.

"What?" He said suddenly. Bane nodded his head.

"Yeah she was with Poison Ivy and Selina Kyle. She seemed to be pretty content with joining my team to take over Gotham." Joker was clenching his fists now. She was so stupid sometimes, he thought. "And what did you two talk about?" Joker asked, sounding frusterated.

"Oh we really didn't get to talk much, she ended up walking over to and have a little chit chat with him." Bane said, smirking, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Crane..." Bane heard Joker Mutter as he turned around, leaving.  
"Should we follow him?" One of Bane's thugs asked.

"No..We need to find Harley Quinn. We find Harley then we will find Harvey Dent.." Bane said before walking off.

**Crane's office...**

Jonathan Crane and Harley entered his office.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Crane said pointing to the chair. Harley smiled, sitting down.

She was pretty nervous. "Can I get you anything?" Crane asked but Harley shook her head.

"No thanks." She said quietly. Jonathan nodded his head. "Ok then. Let's get down to it." Crane said as he sat down across from her, setting a briefcase on the desk that stood in between them. "So where would you like to start?" Jonathan asked.

Harley smirked. "Actually before we talk about me why don't we talk a little bit about you?" Harley said. Crane raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you manage to make all that hallucinogen while still working at the nut house?." Harley said. Crane laughed. "What's your point?" He asked.

"A couple week ago you and I went into business..." Harley said, Crane shook his head though.

"No, The Joker and I had a business deal which obviously both parties were happy with what they got." Crane said. Harley shook her head. "Only I stole the Hallucinogen from The Joker, selling it to Two Face for a pretty little penny." Crane looked at her confused.  
"You did what?" He asked, looking worried.

Harley smiled big. "What's the matter?..you look a little nervous..." Harley said. Crane sighed.

"No I am not nervous, I am just trying to understand why you would sell that to Harvey Dent, is all." Crane said, sounding annoyed.

"What's funny to me is that it wasn't hallucinogen." Harley said, eyeing Crane up carefully.

"Oh really?" Crane asked with an attitude. Harley nodded her head.

"I should have you sent to the nut house." Harley said in a low tone.

Crane didn't say anything, he just glared at Harley.

"You see, Dr. Crane. I don't just go into business with a guy without find out his dirty secrets." Harley said. Crane still didn't say anything. "Those little goons you use, you do realize that Bane owns them, right?..he owns all the muscle now in this town. Now! You have been bringing this stuff in for months so whatever Bane has planned, its obviously big and I want in.." Harley said.

Crane laughed as he leaned in. "Well I already know what Bane will say." Crane said, Harley cocked her head to the side. "Oh?..why don't you educate me.." She said.

Crane smirked. "Well He will say that we should kill you." Harley froze for moment which made Crane smirk even more. "No..Not even Bane can kill me because he is going to need me later on." Crane looked at her curiously now.

"What would Bane need you for?" He asked.

"Bane needs me to get to Harvey..." Harley said smiling sweetly.

Jonathan had no idea Harley would be such a little bitch.. He took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes before saying. "Would you like to see my mask?" Harley smiled big, that was the exact reaction she was hoping to get. "Your mask?" Harley asked, waiting.

Crane smiled as he opened his briefcase. "I use it in my experiments, although it's probably not very frightening to a woman like you but a lot of these crazies can't stand it." Crane said as he put his mask. "So when did the nut take over the nut house?" Harley asked laughing.

Just then Crane hit the trigger and his fear toxins bursted from his briefcase, surrounding Harley.

Harley then jumped out of her seat, flipping the table over, causing Crane to lose his balance and fall down. Harley skipped over to him, removing his mask. Harley then stomped her foot down hard on Crane's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She smirked as she took a good look at his mask. "So how does this work?" Harley asked smirking as she put the mask on her head.

"How do I look?!" She asked cheerfully but Crane was still gasping for air.

Harley laughed. "Now, now we have to let you have the full affect of your little experiment." Harley said as she pulled the little trigger on his briefcase, releasing more fear toxins, except this time Crane was getting a taste of his own medicine. Harley stood over him, Laughing as his screams filled the room.

**Ivy's place...**

Harley walked in with a smile on her face. Ivy jumped to her feet. "So how did it go?" She asked.

Harley laughed as she held out Crane's mask. "You know, I almost felt bad doing that...Almost.." Harley said causing Ivy to laugh as Selina entered the room. "Now who is next on the list?" Selina asked. Ivy smirked. "Don't worry, ladies..I have this one all planned out." She said with a sly smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope y'all liked reading this chapter! :) Review and let me know what you thought about what Harley did to Scarecrow! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Harley was skipping down the streets of Gotham when she seen two thugs chasing a little boy down the street. Harley instantly walked over to them.

The Men had the little boy cornered. "You think you can just steal from us?!" The one man yelled at the little boy. "I'm sorry..." The boy said quietly.

The one thug raised his hand to smack the boy but Harley grabbed the thug's arm, twisting it behind his back, making yell out at the sudden pain corsing through him.

Harley, let go tossing him to the side, giving both thugs a challenging look.

"Now, now boys..I'm sure you are in a forgiving mood today, aren't you?" Harley asked.

Both thugs glared at Harley. Why don't you mind your own business, little girl." The other thug said causing Harley to smile as she pulled out a gun, pointing it at the man.

"Sorry?...did you say something? because I don't think I heard, what with that loud boom." Harley said, causing both thugs to look at each other's confused. "What boom?" they asked in unison. Harley smirked. Both thugs yelled out in pain as a loud boom was heard. "That one." She said.

Harley had shot the thug to the left in the arm and the thug to the right in the leg, She then turned her attention to the little boy who looked shock. She handed him back the apple he had stolen from the thugs. "Never steal from someone you can't outrun." She said as she walked away.

"Thank you!" She heard the little boy yell out before taking off down the street, leaving the two wounded thugs to their yells for help.

**Harvey Dent's Hideout..**

"We need to find your sister." Joker said pacing back and forth.

"She will turn up, I doubt she is in hiding." Harvey said cooly.

"No, you don't understand, Harvey. Bane is going to use Harley to get to you..." Harvey looked up at Joker for a moment, thinking. "Are you sure you haven't seen or talked to her?" Joker asked Harvey but he shook his head. "No." Joker sighed.

"We need to talk to Crane.." Joker said. Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"What does Crane have to do with anything?" Harvey asked confused.

"He talked to her last." Joker said causing Harvey to smile big.

**Crane's place...**

Jonathan Crane was feeling like he was up all night drinking. He had a horrible headache thanks to that crazy bitch, Harley Quinn. Crane was looking all over the place his mask but quickly remembered that Harley had taken it. "Fucking, bitch." He muttered as he grabbed his briefcase, throwing it across the room. Just then the door flung open. Crane instantly frowned when he seen Joker and Two Face walk in. "Oh no, not you two..I'm kinda busy! I have been robbed.." Crane said, not in the mood to deal with them.

Joker rolled his eyes as he walked over to Crane, grabbing him roughly by his shirt, making him sit down. "Where is Harley?" Joker asked, getting straight to the point.

Crane looked from Harvey to Joker. "I don't know." He said with an attitude.

"Oh we think you do, you were the last one to talk to her.." Harvey said as he tossed his lucky coin in the air, catching it. Crane looked nervous now.

"I swear I don't know where she is. She came over yesterday, robbed my of my mask and left.." Crane said. Joker looked at Crane confused. "She was here?"

Crane nodded. "Yes..but not for long. She somehow found out about my part in Bane's plan and decided that she wanted in on it but when I said no she went crazy on me.." Crane said, getting angry as he remembered everything that happened.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Harley?" Harvey Dent asked confused.

Crane scoffed. "Have you seen Harley?..she is a completely different person now..She even looks different." Crane said. Harvey glanced at Joker.

"She look's different?...how so?" Joker asked.

"She has dyed her hair black, wears a black mask over her eyes..Her voice is even more high pitched...She is completely wacked out now." Crane said.

"You said she stole your mask?..why?" Harvey asked.

Crane shrugged. "I don't know but she also took all the fear toxins I had here...She is obviously planning on using it on someone." Crane said.

Joker started pacing back and forth. "Did she mention any names?...talk about anyone?" Joker asked getting impatient. Crane thought for a moment. "She talked about..him." Crane said looking over at Harvey.

"What did she say?" Harvey asked now curious.

"That Bane won't kill her because he is going to need her to get to you." Crane said.

Harvey looked at Joker. "She knows...who is giving her all this information?" Harvey asked with a sigh. "I have an idea." Joker said quietly...

Harley was sitting on a park bench watching as thugs and criminals of all kinds were running around the city. She sighed. "Hey, Harley." Talia said as she took a seat next to her.

Harley smiled at her. "Hey.." Harley said quietly.

"I got some more information for you." Talia said. Harley smirked.

"Oh? Do tell." Harley said excited.

Talia laughed. "It's nothing too interesting, just that Bane is looking for you.." Harley frowned.

"I know what he wants." Harley sighed.

"Just take him to Harvey..save yourself." Talia said, giving Harley a small smile.

"I don't even know where Harvey is and he is my brother..." Harley said, sounding frusterated.

Tali frowned. "Well you better find out or else it's your neck..." Talia said coldy as she stood up, leaving Harley alone. "It's gonna be your neck if you don't watch yourself, you dumb bitch." Harley muttered as she looked down at the wet grass and sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

"Where is Harvey Dent?" Bane asked Harley who was strapped down to a chair.

"I told you, I don't know." She said cooley.

Bane laughed as he grabbed a chair, sitting across from her.

"Lets not make things worse than they already are, dear...Just tell me where Dent is and you are free to go." Bane said calmly.

"If I knew where Harvey was, Bane I would tell you...but I don't." Harley said looking into the eyes of the man sitting across from her.

Bane sighed. "You have had a tough life, haven't you?" Bane asked.

Harley didn't say anything. "I know how you feel." Bane said causing Harley to scoff.

"You don't know a damn thing about me." Harley said.

"I know more than you think.." Bane said causing Harley to roll her eyes.

"Of course you do." She said sarcastically.

"Do you ever think about everything you've been through, Katy?" Bane asked causing Harley to look at him confused. How did he know her name?

"I bet you never thought you would be so depressed." Bane said causing Harley to cock her head to the side. "Are you wondering if it's life or death?" Bane asked but Harley didn't say one word.

"Do you think that there is no one like you?" Bane asked again but she still would not answer.

"If there is anyone you can talk to in this city, it is me, Katy." Bane said. Harley looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "Look at me, Katy." Bane said. Harley slowly lifted her head to look into Bane's eyes. "I want to help you, Katy...I want to bring you justice because I know how you have been mistreated. You see you and I are the type of people who get knocked down just so that we can get right back up and stand above everyone else." Bane said.

Harley listened to every word that Bane had said to her. It all made sense.

"The life I think about is so much better than this." Harley admitted.

Bane nodded his head, waiting for her to continue. "I never thought I would be caught up in this mess." She said, putting her head back down.

"Go on." Bane said urging her to continue.

Harley looked back up at bane with a tear running down her face. "I'm sick of wondering if it is life or death.." She said quietly. Bane nodded his head as he scooted closer to her.

"You need to figure out who is truly behind you 100% of the way." Bane said.

Harley nodded her head. " I know." She said quietly.

"I am behind you all the way, Katy..I am here to help you and free you from this hell you have been brought up in." Harleys scoffed.

"What do you know about the hell I've been through?" She asked.

Bane sighed. "I know that you never got to meet your father. I know that when you were only 6 months old your mother remarried to a man who she thought was just wonderful and had a son together." Harley looked at bane, shocked. How did he know so much?

"I know that your new stepfather took all of his anger out on you from the time you could walk.." Bane said causing more tears to run down Harley's face.

"And yet you kept all of that pain locked away for years..The pain of being beaten every day and having a good for nothing mother who just sat there and watched as she catered to the every need of her golden child, Harvey Dent." Bane said.

Harley shook her head as she finally broke down.

Bane gripped Harley by her shoulders. "But you are stronger now from all of those tears that you have shed over the years. He can't hurt you anymore." Bane said.

Harley shook her head. "No?" She asked causing more tears to fall.

"No..You always pull through because you are you're fathers child.." Bane said causing Harley to look at him confused. "My father?...you knew my father?" She asked confused.

Bane sighed as he leaned in. "Katy, I am you're father." Bane said causing Harley's jaw to drop.

"What?" she asked. Bane nodded his head. "I'm sorry I never said anything to you but you're mother put a restraining order on me..She said she didn't want a freak like me to be in your life but I never stopped loving you and I always kept an eye on you." Bane said.

Harley looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"So you knew what was going on in that house and never once did anything to stop it?" Harley asked gritting her teeth. Bane shook his head slowly. "There was nothing I could do..You out of all people should know how your mother is.." Harley just nodded her head slowly but didn't say anything. "All of your life you have spent burying yourself with hurt and regret...I was there. Every man that has laid a hand on you, hurt you in some way just remember that they will never touch you again. For every time they have tried to break you down, just remember that you are the one that is still around..you are the one still standing." Bane said as he untied Harley's hands.

"You got me and I got you..Together we will always pull through." Bane said,

"We always pull through..." Harley said quietly. Bane leaned in, hugging his daughter for the first time in so many years. Harley couldn't help but cry. Not because she found out that Bane was her father but because now she felt safe...she knew she was safe now and that no one could hurt her ever again as long as Bane was there by her side..Her father.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I've had this idea for a while now and wanted to wait for the right time to bring it into the story.**

**I really wanted to give you guy's a look into what Katy's life was like as a child and what she has gone through. So review and let me know what you think about this chapter, I'm nervous about it :-/**

**Hope y'all like it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Jack had just got back to his place. He took his jacket off, tossing it on the chair as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Jack entered his room, turning on the light, He froze when he seen Harley sitting on the bed waiting for him. "Hey stranger." She said quietly.

Jack chuckled but looked at her confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Here Jack has been running around Gotham with Two Face trying to find Harley and she was here at his place. "Tell me the truth." Harley said causing Joker to look at her confused.

"Did you know that Bane was my father?" Harley asked.

Jack didn't say anything. Harley watched as he sucked on the inside of his cheek.

"Did you?" Harley asked again. Her jaw dropped when Jack sighed and nodded his head slowly.

"You son of a bitch.." Harley said as she stood up, making her way to the door but Jack grabbed her by the arm, yanking her back. "I'm sorry but.."

"But what?!" Harley yelled interrupting him.

"I trusted you!" Harley yelled again.

Jack shook his head. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered anymore." Jack said.

Harley scoffed. "Well it does matter...It matters to me and you fucking knew this whole time and didn't once think to tell me.." Harley said yanking her arm out of his grip.

"I know and I am sorry, Katy." Harley glared at him.

"Harley." She said correcting him. Jack stared at her for a second and nodded his head.  
"Harley." He said quietly.

"You were the one person I thought I could trust no matter what and you not only lied to me but kept this from me for god knows how long.." Harley said coldly.

"Harley you have every right to be mad at me and I am sorry." Jack said, reaching out to touch her arm but she moved away. "Don't touch me.." She said sternly.

Jacks sighed not knowing what to say or do to make her feel better.

Harley ran her fingers through her dark hair. "You know what really gets to me the most?" She asked jack, quietly. Jack shook his head, waiting for her to continue.

"What gets me is that you knew everything...you knew what was going on in that house when we were kids...You know everything there is to know about me and Yet I still don't know you.." Harley said causing Jack to look at her confused. "You know me." He said in a low tone.

"Do I?.." Harley asked. Jack nodded his head.

"You know me better than you think." He said stepping towards her but Harley shook her head as she pulled a gun out, pointing it at Jack, making him instantly stop moving towards her.

"Put the gun down, Harley." Jack said sternly.

"I said don't touch me...Don't even come near me." She said gritting her teeth.

Jack gave her a dark look. "We both know that you won't pull that trigger..So why don't you just put the gun down." Jack said causing Harley to shake her head as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'm not going to shoot you...I'm not a monster like you." Harley said before dropping the gun to the foor. Jack finally took a deep breath.

Harley dropped down to her knees on the hardwood floor.

Jack watched her as she just sat there staring off into space.

Jack carefully walked over to her. Harley glanced up at him.

"Harley?.." Jack said as he knelt down in front of her.

"Come on.." Jack said trying to get her to stand up but she shook her head.

"No..You said I was safe with you." She said. Jack looked at her not knowing what to say other than. "You are." But Harley shook her head. Jack grabbed Harley, holding onto her tightly.

He was surprised when she didn't fight him off this time.

Harley gave in, laying her head against his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"You need a shower." Harley said causing Jack to smile as he looked down at her oddly.

"You sure know how to kill a moment.." Jack said chuckling.

"I'm just saying." She said calmly.

Jack stared down at her before slowly leaning down to her but Harley pulled away.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Face paint.." Harley said trying to keep a straight.

Jack groaned before grabbing her face, forcing her to kiss him. Harley slapped at his chest playfully until he broke the kiss. Harley wiped the paint off her lips.

"That's disgustinggg." Harley complained as Jack stood up laughing.

"You'll get over it." Jack said as he walked into the bathroom. Harley stood up from the floor when she heard the water running.

Harley thought about leaving while Jack was in the shower but something in her wouldn't let her.

She wanted to be there with Jack. Harley smiled as she made her way to the bathroom door, knocking on it loudly.

"Are you clean yet?" She asked sounding bored but Jack didn't answer. He smirked he washed the paint off of his face. Harley knocked again. "Helloooo?...I'm bored!...you really need to invest in a television." Harley said tapping on the door with her fingernails

Harley groaned when she still didn't get a response from him.

Just as she turned to walk away the bathroom door opened up. Jack quickly grabbed Harley, yanking her into the bathroom with him. Harley turned around in his wet arms laughing.

"Hey your face is free of paint!" She said excited. Jack smirked as he leaned down gently brushing his lips against hers. Harley pushed him away from her, pulling her tank top off.

Jack shoved her back against the wall, bringing her in for a more passionate kiss.

Jack slid his hands down to the button of her jeans.

Harley broke their kiss, placing soft kisses up and down his neck as Jack slid her jeans down.

Jack then grabbed Harleys hand, leading her back into the shower with him.

Once in the shower they stood under the warm spray. Jack put his arms around Harley. She leaned into him, her head against his chest.

Harley smiled up as Jack as his hands began to to explore her body, removing her bra.

Jack began to nibble at Harley's neck, causing her to moan.

He pushed her against the shower wall, Harley shuddering as he ran his hands along her inner thighs. "it's been awhile." Harley whispered to Jack causing him to smile down at her.

"Yeah..too long." He said before leaning down, kissing her passionatly,

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope y'all liked this chapter! Jack and Harley/Katy will never be done for good :) they just can't keep away from each others! Don't forget to review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Harley walked into Poison Ivy's place to see Selina sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Selina." Harley said lazily but Selina shushed her.

"You have to get out of here before.." Just then Ivy walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ivy yelled.

Harley glanced back over at Selina to see her mouth the word 'sorry'

"Out." Was all Harley said causing Ivy to scoff.

"Out?...Out where?! We haven't seen or heard from you since you went to go talk to Bane...we were starting to think you were dead!" Ivy said causing Harley to roll her eyes.

"Well I'm not dead so now you both can sleep at night." Harley said smirking.

"This isn't funny..Now tell me where the hell you were at all night.." Ivy demanded.

Harley glanced back over at Selina to see her shaking her head at Harley as if to say don't tell her. Harley sighed. "I was with Jack all night." She said causing Selina to bury her face in her hands. Ivy's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?.." Ivy said causing Harley to laugh.

"Why would you go and stay the night with him after everything he has put you through?" Ivy asked with an attitude. "You know I ask myself that same question every time I think about all the lies you have told me.." Harley said causing Ivy to shake her head.

"I lied to you out of love..I was trying to protect you from that monster." Ivy said, gritting her teeth.

"He may be a monster but you are just as bad as him..you kill people, you steal, you manipulate...So you really have no room to talk, Ivy."

"**Fuck you, Harley!**...I did what I had to do to keep us together!..after everything Selina and I have done for you, not once did you say thank you! And to top it all off you pretty much just spit in our fucking faces by staying the night with that monster and letting him fuck you!" Ivy yelled.

"That is enough, Ivy!" Selina yelled as she stood up.

"How does it feel, Harley?! **How does it feel to know that you let a psychopathic, mass murdering, schizophrenic clown with zero empathy fuck you?!**" Ivy yelled again.

"**Shut the fuck up, Ivy!**" Selina yelled.

"No! She needs to hear this, Selina!" Ivy yelled back.

Harley just stood there not saying one word as Ivy continued to yell at her.

"You wanna be bullied for the rest of your fucking life?..then fine! but don't fucking come crying to us when he carvs a pretty little smile into the pretty little face of yours." Ivy said coldly.

Harley laughed. "I am sick of you treating me as if I am your child...guess what!? I'm not! I am a grown woman and can do whatever the fuck I want! And you wanna talk about bullying?!...What the fuck do you call this right here! All you have ever done is bully me, Ivy! You are supposed to be my friend!..not my fucking mother!" Harley yelled and without any warning Ivy slapped Harley across the face. Harley was confused at first but i then quickly turned to shock.

"Now what the fuck was that for!?" Selina yelled as she shoved Ivy away from Harley.

"What?! Everyone else can slap you around but not me?.." Ivy said smirking.

Harley shook her head. "You have taken things too far this time..." Harley said as she turned around and made her way back to the door. "Harley!" Selina called out.

"**If you walk out that door you better not come back! You will no longer be apart of The Gotham Sirens!**" Ivy screamed.

Harley ignored Ivy's threat as she grabbed the doorknob, turning it.

"**And another thing! I knew Bane was your father!**" Ivy screamed. That caused Harley to stop in her tracks. Selina looked from Ivy to Harley confused.

"Bane is your father?" Selina asked, shocked. Harley turned around to face Ivy and Selina.

"You knew?.." Harley asked. Ivy smirked.

"That's right...I have known for a long time..Talia told me everything." Ivy said.

Harley nodded her head slowly. "Well then you should also know that I can your Neck snapped..just like that..." Harley said snapping her fingers as she slowly back up, leaving.

Ivy's face went pale. "She don't have the guts.." Ivy said more so trying to convince herself.

Selina shook her head. "Well I hope you're happy.." Selina said before walking off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what do you guys think about this fight between Ivy and Harley? Let me know! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! we are at chapter 20! :D**

**Chapter 20.**

Harley walked into the courthouse to see Bane and The Joker talking about something.

She tried to walk past them quickly but Bane stopped.

"What are you doing here, dear?" Bane asked.

Harley sighed as she turned to face them.

"Ooooh you know..just walking around." She said cooley.

Joker raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll just be going then..." Harley said awkwardly when neither of them said anything.

"Oh before I forget, Tell Ivy and Selina to be here by noon when you see them." Bane said.

Harley rolled her eyes. "You might want to send Talia to go tell them that." Harley said.

Bane cocked his head to the side. "And why is that?" He asked.

"Because Ivy kicked me out of the Sirens and out of her house...which is why I am wondering around Gotham at nine in the morning, bored out of my mind." Harley said.

Bane nodded his head slowly. "I will have Talia tell them then.." Bane said.

Harley gave him a small smile and turned to walk away again, only to be pulled back by The Joker. "And why were you kicked out?" Joker asked.

Harley gave him a 'dumb' look, causing him to smirk at her as she pulled out of his grip.

"Now if you two are done interrogating me I would like to go find something to do." Harley said.

"I got something for you to do.." She heard The Joker mutter. Harley's jaw dropped. Bane was about to say something when he seen Talia walking over to him. "Excuse me for a minute." Bane said walking over to her. Harley then slapped Joker on the arm. "You're disgusting." She said causing him to laugh. "So I take it little miss Ivy wasn't too thrilled to find out you stayed with me last night?" Joker asked smirking. Harley shook her head.

"As soon as I stepped foot in the door she was right in my face, yelling at me..she acts like my mother." Harley said laughing. Joker shook his head.

"You're mother is crazy.." He said causing Harley to nod her head in agreement.

"She even slapped me." Harley said quietly to see how Joker would react. He looked down at her for a minute as he sucked on the inside of his cheek. "She hit you?" He asked.

Harley nodded her head. "Yupp." Harley said waiting for him to get mad but he didn't.

"Well did you hit her back?" He asked. Harley shook her head no.

"hmm." was all Joker said. Harley looked at him oddly. He looked to be thinking hard about something. "What?" Harley asked trying not to smile.

"You know I bet we could settle this little fight between you two with some good old fashion mud wrestling." Joker said smirking real big now as he snaked his arms around Harley's waist.

She shook her head at him. "Not even in your dreams.." She said laughing.

Joker gave her an angry look but only made her laugh more at him.

"You look so serious." Harley said mimicking his face causing him to smile at her.

"Talia is on her way to talk to Ivy and Selina." Bane said as he walked back over to them.

Harley pulled out of Joker's grip. "Now if you don't mind The joker and I have some things we need to discuss." Bane said to Harley.

"Yeah what the hell is wrong with you? interrupting us like that. I swear." Joker said dramatically.

Harley tried not to crack a smile at him. Harley shook her head as she backed up.

"Sooo sorry for interrupting y'alls play date." She said laughing.

"Hey, where do you plan on going?" Joker asked seriously now.

Harley shrugged. "I don't know..I was just going to walk around." She said.

"Just go to my place..I'll be there in a little bit." He said.

Harley nodded her head as she turned to leave the courthouse and let them plot.

Once Harley finally got to The Joker's place she instantly went upstairs to the bedroom.

She laid down on his bed and sighed. She was still pretty tired from just walking all over the place. Harley closed her eyes and within seconds she was sleeping.

When Jack eventually got back he walked into his room and chuckled as he seen Harley curled up on the bed sleeping. Jack walked into the bathroom, washing off all the face paint so that she wouldn't complain about it when she woke up. He walked back into the bedroom. Laying down next to Harley. Harley woke up when she felt the bed move, turning her head to Jack laying there next to you. She glared at him. "Oh...It's you.." She said trying to keep a straight face as she turned around to lay her head down on his chest. Harley smiled when she heard Jack chuckled and wrap his arm around her shoulder. Harley glanced up at Jack.

"Awe! You took that greasy paint off." She said sounding so happy.

Jack look at her oddly. "Yeah so that I didn't have to listen to you bitch about paint getting on you.." He said watching her expression on her face.  
"That's so sweet!" She squealed. Jack laughed at her.

Harley sat up, placing small kisses up and down Jack's neck.

Jack smirked. "You know if you keep doing that, I might just stop wearing the face paint all together." Jack said. Harley giggled. "That's the idea, dear." She said as she stopped kissing his neck and laid back down. Jack looked at her like she was crazy.  
"No, no, no you can't stop now.." He said causing Harley to smirk.

"Sure I can..I just did." She said calmly.

Jack smirked as he flipped over so that he was on top of Harley.

"No, see you have to finish what you started." Jack said in a deep tone of voice.

"Well since I started it..how about you finish it.." She said with a wink.

Jack chuckled as he held Harley's arms above her head.

"You know if you want, we could always make a little video for Ivy." Jack said with a sly smile on his face. Harley looked at him like he was crazy. "Hell no..you weirdo." She said in between giggles. "You ain't seen weird, yet." Jack said.

Harley laughed. "I'm looking at it right now." She said. Jack winked at her before leaning his head down, nibbling at Harleys neck. He did this for a minute and then just stopped.

Harley sat up, glaring at him. "What the fuck was that?" She asked as Jack laid down.

"Nothing." He said with a smug look on his face.

"You can't do that!" Harley said causing Jack to smile.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"You can't just stop!" She said causing Jack to laugh.

"Why not? You did." He said smirking at her.

Harley pouted. "Yeah But it was funny when I did it." She said making Jack laugh more.

Jack leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Wanna take a shower?" He asked.

Harley smiled. "Yes!" She said practically jumping off the bed.

Jack got up, grabbing Harley, tossing her over his shoulders as they made their way to the shower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I thought I would make this chapter a happy one! :) Let me know what you think! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ughh I have had a rough night at work :-/ but reading y'alls reviews always cheer me up!**

**Sooo here is Chapter 21! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 21.**

Harley and Selina laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling just talking about random things.

"God you should have heard Ivy bitch after you walked out yesterday..It was funny." Selina said laughing. Harley smiled. "She just doesn't know when to give up..I'm kinda relieved to be out of the sirens...no offence." Harley said.

Selina smiled. "None taken..She will probably kick me out as soon as she realizes I've been seeing Batman." Harley turned her head to look at Selina.

"Speaking of B-man..How are you guys doing?" Harley asked.

Selina giggled. "Good...real good actually..He's going to help me escape this town and start over." She said with a sigh.

"So...who is Batman?" Harley asked curiously. Selina looked at Harley.

"You know I can't tell you that, Harley." Selina said suddenly sounding serious.

"Oh come on...Pleaseeee? I swear I won't tell a soul!" Harley said practically begging.

Selina sighed. "You can't even tell Jack.." Selina said sternly.

Harley laughed. "Oh god no! I'm not that stupid." Harley said laughing. Selina sighed again.

"Ok...Bruce Wayne." She said causing Harley's Jaw to drop.

"Damn...you did good!" Harley said causing Selina to bust up laughing.

"Yeah..He's really a great guy." Selina said, blushing.

"Good..I'm happy for you." Harley said.

The two laid there in silence for a few minutes until Harley cleared her throat.

"So what do you mean by starting over?" She asked.

Selina smiled big. "Bruce knows how to get this device that will give me a clean slate..I Can start over." Selina said.

Harley sat up, looking down at her. "I thought it didn't exist?" She asked confused.

Selina sat up as well. "It does exist...it's just finding it is a real bitch but Bruce knows where it is and how to get it." Selina said excited.

"I want to start over.." Harley said quietly.

"You can once we get the device..You can come with me and Bruce." She said.

"Jack won't do it...he doesn't want a clean slate...I think he's pretty content with what he's doing." Harley said with a sigh. Selina nodded her head in agreement.

"Well just talk to him about it..you never know." Harley smiled at Selina.

"Yeah...Doesn't hurt to ask, right?" She asked laughing causing Selina to smile and nod her head.

**Later that day...**

Jack walked into the bedroom to see Harley still laying on the floor.

"Are you drunk?" He asked as he stepped over her.

"Sadly, no..Just too lazy to get up." She said causing Jack to shake his head.

"Selina leave?" He asked bitterly. Harley noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Yupp..she had a little date." Harley laughed when she heard Jack groan.

"You should find out through Selina who The Batman is.." Jack said as he sat at the edge of the bed. "No." Harley said sternly. Jack rolled his eyes this time.

Harley then reached her arms up. "Help meeee." She whined causing Jack to chuckle as he stood up from the bed, standing over her.

Harley started wiggling her fingers in the air until Jack grabbed her hands, pulling her up to her feet. "Bum." He muttered only to receive a slap on the back of the head.

Harley plopped down on the bed as did Jack. "Sooo hypothetically speaking, If I were to get my hands on a device that allowed us to have a clean slate, meaning We could actually start over..would you do it?" Harley asked smiling bit at Jack. He suck on his cheek as he shook his head no. "Why not?" Harley asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to start over, I don't want a clean slate...I am fine with the way things are." Jack said. Harley rolled her eyes. "But you can't be the Joker forever, you know?...It's gonna catch up with you sooner or later." Harley said.

Jack laughed. "Well then I will worry about it then.." He said trying to end the conversation but Harley wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Well couldn't you find someone else to take your place?..I mean just like how anyone could be batman..Couldn't someone else be the Joker?" She asked. Jack looked at her, thinking.

He hadn't actually thought about it like that but still did not like the idea. "I'm good at what I do...It would be impossible to find someone as good as me." Jack said cockily.

Harley scoffed. "Please..Arkham is filled with crazies like you." Jack just laughed.

"I'm not doing it, Harley..End of story." Jack said sternly.

"Well what if I want a clean slate?...what if I want to start over?" She asked nervously.

Jack sighed. "If you want to start over than you are more than welcome to..I'm not stopping you." Jack said as he stood up. "But I want you to start over with me." Harley said trying to give him her sad puppy dog look. Jack shook his head laughing. "That's not gonna work on me." He said as he pinched her cheek. "ouch..." Harley said yanking her head away from him, rubbing her cheek that he pinched. "Hell, if you really wanted to I would get a nice house set up for you with everything you could ever want or need and you can start over right there while I stay in Gotham." Jack said. Harley shook her head. "But that would be pointless considering I want you there with me.." Harley said. Jack shrugged.

"I would be there...just not 24/7.." Jack muttered.

Harley sighed. "There is no possible way I can convince you into doing this, is there?" She asked. Jack shook his head, giving her a small smile. Harley frowned. "Fine then." She said as she stood up. "Don't be mad." Jack called out to her.

"I'm not mad...I'm annoyed." She said, glaring at him as she made her way down stairs..

"You'll get over it eventually." Jack muttered even though Harley was now downstairs and couldn't hear him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 22.**

Jack made his way upstairs to the bedroom, giggling. He was so giddy right now.

Harley was laying on the bed, humming a random tune quietly to herself when Jack busted through the door, holding a video camera. She glared at him.

"Oh no...this can't be good." She said as she sat up on the bed,

Jack chuckled as he pointed the video camera right at her.

"Is that thing even on?" She asked curiously.

"Of course it is." Jack said said giggling.

Harley shook her head as Jack walked over to her.

"And why do you have a video camera?" She asked trying to take it from him but Jack was too quick. Jack laughed. "Because I have been doing a lot of thinking and thought it would be..fun! to make a little home movieee." Jack said grinning. Harley knew exactly what he meant by 'Home Movie.' She instantly shook her head. "Turn the camera off, Jack." She said sternly which only made him chuckle. "Nope..Not until I get something good on film." He said making his way back over to her. "If you come near me I swear I will break that camera." Harley said sternly but Jack did not seem to care one bit. He just loved revving her up like this.

"Oooh Harleyyyy." Jack said as he slid over to her on the bed.

It was taking everything in Harley not to crack a smile at how giddy Jack was over this stupid camera. "I'm warning you...I will throw that thing out the window." She said trying not to laugh.

"I'm just making memories." Jack said innocently. Harley shook her head.

"Is your idea of memories a sex tape?" Harley asked causing a long, silent pause from Jack.

"Well since you mention it." Jack said smirking.

"Get away from me." Harley said laughing at him.

Jack then grabbed Harley's foot, dragging her so that she was now laying under him, Camera in her face. "You are sooo annoyinggg." Harley whined causing Jack to laugh even more.

"Once we make our little movieee, I'll send it to Ivy!" Jack said sounding very excited about the idea. Harley shook her head. "And why would you want to send Ivy a video of us doing whatever it is you want to record us doing?" She asked curiously.

Jack pretended to think for a second. "To make her mad, of course." Jack said as if there was nothing wrong with the idea. Harley couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you, dear but I will not take part in your little home movie." She said sweetly.

Jack propped the camera on the bed so that you could now see both him and Harley.

"But you already are." was the last thing he said before quickly leaning down, crashing his lips against hers. Harley placed her hands on his chest as if to push him away but never did.

Jack broke their heated kiss only to start attacking her neck. Harley turned her head to the side and glared at the Camera, recording the both of them. She smirked as she shoved the camera off the bed, making a loud thud. Jack instantly sat up, glaring at her, knowing she probably broke the camera. "Was that really necessary?" Jack asked. Harley gave him a fake smile.

"Is making your version of a 'home movie' necessary?" Harley question back.

"Yes." Jack said causing Harley to laugh.

**Selina Kyle's place...**

"Hey..We need to talk." Bruce Wayne said sternly as he entered Selina's home.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Bruce sighed. "Look I know I promised you that we would start over and have a fresh start together but I can't do that until I save the people of Gotham and Stop all this...this madness." Bruce said quietly. Selina listened closely to him, wondering why he just couldn't let this town and these people go. Bruce sighed. "How good of friends are you with Harley Quinn?" Bruce asked. Selina looked at him confused now. "Why?" She asked curiously.

Bruce sighed as he turned to look Selina in the eyes. "I need to know where her and The Joker are staying..I have to stop the Joker. Bruce said. Selina shook her head.

"No, no, no. This is Bane's little project.. not the Joker's or Harley's." Selina said.

Bruce shook his head. "The Joker is helping Bane..I have to stop The Joker once and for all." Selina was worried now. "What about Harley?" She asked quietly.

Bruce looked away from her. "If she gets in the way then I'll no choice.." Bruce said trailing off.

Selina shook her head. "I can't...I'm sorry but I cannot tell you where they are staying. I won't betray Harley like that." Selina said sternly.

Bruce cupped Selina's face. "Listen to me, Selina. You are so much better than they are..You are above them and their little antics. I see the real you and I swear as soon as everything goes back to the way things were in this town, I will leave everything behind and we will finally be able to start a new life together...But in order to do that I need your help..." Bruce said. Selina sighed. Bruce was right. If this was the only way for her to start over then this is what she was gonna have to do.

**At the Park...**

Harley waited for Selina at the park. Apparently Selina had something important to tell Harley and it could not wait. "Hey is everything ok?" Harley asked as Selina walked over to her. Harley could see something was bugging her.

"You and Joker have to get out of town right now." Selina said sternly as she refused to look Harley in the eyes. "Why? what's going on?" Harley asked worried.

Selina stopped pacing and looked her good friend in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harley..God I'm so sorry." Harley looked at Selina confused and Scared.

"Sorry for what?...what is going on?" Harley asked, more so demanding to know what was wrong. Selina took a deep breath. "I told Bruce where you and The Joker are staying." Selina suddenly said, causing Harley's jaw to drop.

"He has to stop The Joker and Bane before we can run away together..I had no choice." Selina said quickly defending her actions. Harleys scoffed.

"You had no choice?...You had no Choice?!...you did have a choice, Selina! And you chose to be fucking selfish!" Harley yelled out of anger.

Selina shook her head. "I'm sorry! That's why I called you here so that I could give you a heads up...Bruce is planning on attacking you guys tomorrow...I'm telling you so that you can get your things and get out.." Selina said But Harley was too angry.

"How could you do this to me?...After everything how could you do this?..I expected something like this out of Ivy...but not you." with that Harley walked away, leaving Selina alone in the park with nothing but her thoughts and guilt.

**Joker's place...**

Harley slammed the front door as she entered their place..she was even more angry than before. Harley practically ran upstairs, swinging open the bedroom door to see Jack sitting on the bed. He instantly knew something was wrong and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Before Harley could even think she blurted out. "I know who Batman is!"

It took a minute for Harley to register what she had just said. She seen the sly smile appear on Jack's face and knew there was no way in hell she could back out now.

Part of her felt bad for ratting Selina out but the other part just didn't give a damn anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you like this chapter! Tracey,I hope you liked the beginning of this chapter with Jack and the video camera! Your review gave me some inspiration to have a little funny moment with Joker and Harley..and the camera haha.**

**Anywho! Don't forget to reviewww! I love reading what ya'll have to say about each chapter I post :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad y'all liked that chapter and Tracey, sorry to hear about your cold :-/ Hope you feel better soon! Here is Chapter 23 :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23.**

Harley sat on the bed, taking a deep breath as Jack paced back and forth with a huge grin on his face. "So Bruce Wayne is The Batman?.." She heard jack ask giggling.

She just nodded her head instantly regretting telling him anything.

"And plans on paying us a little visit tomorrow?" He asked laughing even more.

"Unfortunately." Harley said quietly.

Jack chuckled. "Oh this is going to be fun...we are going to have lots and lots of fun." Jack said.

Harley shook head. She suddenly wasn't feeling so good.

"Maybe we should just leave, Jack." Harley said causing Jack to spin around and look at her.  
"Leave?...why would we do that?...We are expecting company!" Jack said excitedly.

Harley rolled her eyes and sighed. "So what are we going to do?" Harley asked really not wanting to know the answer. Jack smirked as he walked towards her.

"You will just have to wait and see." Jack said in a deep tone of voice, sending chills up Harley's spine.

**The next day...**

Selina and Bruce entered The Joker's hideout. The door was unlocked to their surprise.

Selina was hoping and praying that Harley took her advice and got the hell out in time.

As Bruce and Selina entered the living room area, they noticed all of their things were still there.

Selina sighed. "Oh Harley.." She said scared now.

They both froze when they heard a noise coming from upstairs. Bruce looked at Selina.

"Stay here.." He said sternly in his raspy Batman voice.

Selina quickly nodded her head and watched aws Bruce quickly but quietly made his way upstairs. Selina sighed as she sat down on the arm of a chair.

Bruce noticed a door to the bedroom was cracked open. He lightly kicked it open the rest of the way to see the room was empty. As Bruce slowly walked in, examining the room for any trace of The Joker the door suddenly slammed shut.

Bruce jumped, instantly turning around to see a smirking Joker standing there with his switchblade in hand. "Well hello..Bruceyyy." Joker said before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

Selina was looking around the living room when she heard a small giggle from behind her. Selina jumped, turning around to see Harley standing there in her outfit she would wear when they went out a the Sirens at night. "Harley?...what are you doing here?" Selina asked nervously.

Harley laughed. "I think the better question would be, what are you doing here?" Harley asked as she took a step towards Selina who instantly took a step back.

Selina was speechless..she was seeing something in Harley's eyes she had never before.

"What's happened to you?" Selina sudeenly asked causing Harley to smirk.

"You knoww I have been asking myself that for a very very long time now and I have yet to find the answers...Guess that's what happens when you have a fucked up life like me." Harley said.

"And to top it all off my two very best friends turned out to be nothing but two very good traitors..." Harley said codly. Selina shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harley." She said taking another step back.

Harley giggled. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry..That is all I ever hear anymore and yet the ones that keep saying are the ones that don't ever mean because if they did..they wouldn't keep repeating the horrible things that they do..I guess I'm just too forgiving." Harley said.

"You're scaring me, Harley." Selina said quietly.

Harley frowned. "Good.."

**Back to Bruce and Joker...**

Bruce looked at Joker confused. "How did you know?" He asked, shocked.

Joker's grin only got bigger. "Your little girlfriend isn't as trusting as you may think she is."

Bruce shook his head. Did Selina really tell Joker his identity?

"I'm giving you one last chance..." Bruce said sternly but only made The Joker laugh.

"You have nothing to threaten me with." Joker said cooly.

Just then Batman charged at Joker, punching him in the face, Joker fell down laughing even more, loving every minute of it.

Batman picked him up by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall, hard.

"Where is Bane?!" Bruce yelled causing Joker to laugh.

"Where is Selinaaa?" Joker aksed raising an eyebrow. Bruce had no idea what Joker meant by that. "What are you talking about?" Bruce asked, gritting his teeth.

"I'm just saying it probably wasn't a good idea to leave her all alone, brucey." Joker said giggling.

Bruce's jaw dropped as he punched the Joker in the gut, knocking the wind out of him but yet still managed to laugh as he was now gasping for air.

"What did you do!?" Bruce yelled he picked Joker back up, slamming him back against the wall.

Joker laughed. "I haven't done anything..I've been here with you the entire time.." Joker said smirking. Batman growled in frusteration. "I swear if you touched one hair on her you will never see daylight again." Bruce said. Joker just grinned.

"Go on Bruce...break that one rule of yours...might make you feel better and just maybe, it might save your little kitty cat." Joker said letting out a giggle.

"I'm considering it." Batman said, gritting his teeth.

"I don't think so, B-man!" Joker smirked as Batman turned around to see Harley holding a gun to Selina's head. "Did you think it was gonna be that easy?" She asked before shoving Selina down to the floor. Harley then pointed the gun at Bruce. "Step away from the clown..." She said sternly.

Selina stayed quiet on the floor. She couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this.

Bruce raised his hands in the air as he slowly back away from The Joker.

"You don't want to do this, Harley..Put the gun down." Bruce said trying to talk some sense into Harley but she just laughed. Just then Joker hit Bruce from behind, knocking him down to the ground. Selina looked away, trying to fight back tears.

Harley whistled, signaling for Joker's henchmen to come in.

"Tie them up and put them in the van.." Joker demanded.

Once the Men got a hold of Bruce and Selina, Harley handed The Joker the gun.

"Where are you taking them?" Harley asked.

Joker smirked. "Two Face." He said simply before walking past her to kick Batman one more time before he let his men take them downstairs and load them up.

Harley was confused, she thought they were going to be taken to bane...why Two Face?...guess she needed to do some catching up with her brother anyways..There was so much she had to tell him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what do you think?! I hope y'all liked reading this chapter! If I get reviews pretty quickly on this chapter then I will also post Chapter 24 for y'all! Two Face will be in the next chapter so it should be interesting :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is Chapter 24 like I promised! Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 24.**

Joker and Harley entered Arkham Asylum followed by Joker's henchmen who were dragging Selina and Batman with them.

"Why are we here?" Harley asked, glancing over at Jack who was in such a good mood at the moment. "Paitence." Was all he said as he they made their way downstairs to the basement of the building. As soon as they entered a well look room, Two Face was standing on a stage, giving a speech to a large group of thugs. "What the hell is going on?" Harley asked asked queitly as she stepped into the room further.

"So Bane thinks this city is his?..why?...because he let lose a bunch of thugs and criminals?..or is it because He seems to have everyone under his control?" Harvey said before laughing.

"No, No..See the truth is Bane is just a distraction.." Harley glanced over at Selina to see one of the henchmen, putting duck tape over her mouth.

"Bane knows the truth..He knows that it won't be long until this City goes back to the way things were...He has gone as far as to get The Joker to join him and in doing so tells The Joker all of his little schemes and plans..But what Bane doesn't know is that The Joker and I have came to an understanding wayyyy before Bane was even a thought and now here we are today." Harvey said smiling. Harley instantly turned to glare at Jack. "Who's side are you on?" She asked quietly, not wanting to get anyone's elses attention. Jack didn't say anything though, just glanced her way briefly before turning his attention back to Harvey.

"So I will say this..Thank you, Joker." Harvey said, causing Harley to roll her eyes.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Now..It is time to take back what is ours...and That is Gotham." Harvey said, causing the thugs in the crowed to jump up and down, cheering.

"Who's with me!?" Harvey asked causing the thugs to raise their hands in the air, chanting.

Just then a gunshot went off, causing the room to go silent. Everyone turned their attention to where the loud noise came from. Jack looked very confused as he seen it came from Harley, shooting a bullet into the ceiling to get everyones attention. "Harley Quinn...Glad you could make it." Harvey said smirking but Harley was in no mood to deal with him now.

"Tell me, Harvey...What's it like doing a business deal with a man that killed your fiance?" Harley asked catching both Harvey and Joker off guard.

"If you know what's good for you, Harley..you will watch what you say in this room." Harvey said sternly but Harley wasn't backing down..

"And if you knew what was good for you, rachael would probably still be alive.." Harley said smirking. Harvey's jaw dropped and Joker looked at Harley as if she was now the crazy one.

"Each and everyone one of you preach about how you will or have made Gotham a better place...but where?...I haven't seen any difference to be honest. Criminals running around as they did before, stealing, killing, kidnapping...What's the difference between then and now?" Harley asked but no one answered her.

"So far all I have heard is a bunch of talk but no actions out of each and everyone of you here in this room...Bane seems to be the only one to take any action." Harley said causing Joker to step forward. "Excuse me?" He said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh right! my bad puddin! I almost forgot that you came close to taking Gotham but not quiet close enough...Too bad, Sooo sad." Harley said not paying him much attention.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Harley?!" Harvey demanded to know.

Harley just laughed. "I really didn't want to do this, Harley but either you are with us..or against us...which is it?" Harvey said sternly.

Joker looked at her as if trying to tell her to shut her trap but Harley wasn't going to base her decsion off of what he thinks or off of what anyone thinks..she had to stay true to herself.

Harley glanced over at Jack kinda hoping he would take up for her but nothing..guess he was kinda mad at her. Harley sighed. "Then I guess I am against you." Harley said, keeping her voice strong. Harvey shook his head in disappointment as Jack just looked away from her.

"I'm sorry to hear that.." Harvey said before saying "Kill her." To his men.

Jack instantly looked over at Harley and then back at Harvey, shocked.

Would Harvey Dent really kill his own sister?

Harley didn't wait to find out. She pulled out a gun, pointing it at Harvey.

"I don't think so." She said sternly Harvey told his men to put down their guns.

"You think we can just let you walk on out of here?" Harvey asked in disbelief.

"Yupp." Was all Harley said, keeping her gun pointed at Harvey's head.

"Would you really shoot your own brother?" Harvey asked causing her to laugh.

"Would you really shoot your own sister?" She asked back.

Harvey smirked. "No...thats why I was going to have my men do it for me." Harley shook her head. "No, no, no..I don't like that idea..you either do it yourself or let me walk on out of here." She said knowing exactly what she was doing. Harvey grabbed his gun and pointed it at her now.

"Turn around and lets find out." He said grabbing his lucky coin out of his pocket.

Harley smirked as she lowered her gun, turning her back to Harvey as he flipped his lucky coin in the air, catching it. Harley didn't wait to see what it was..she slowly walked away from Harvey who just glared at her...guess luck was on her side this time around,

As Harley made her way to the door, she glared at Jack before leaving everyone in shock.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

Harley was back at the hideout. She was getting ready to go talk to Bane when the door swung open to reveal Jack standing there not looking happy at all.

"What the hell was that?...are you fucking stupid?" He asked.

Harley just laughed. "Me?..you are the one kissing Bane's ass and now all of a sudden you're teaming up with Two Face?...what the fuck is going on with you?!" Harley yelled.

"I'm not on anyone's 'team'...I'm simply using them both to get what I want."

Harley scoffed. "Yeah well you're not doing a very good job at that, now are you?" Harley said and instantly regretted it. Jack's brown eyes instantly darkened. she knew she had hit a nerv.

"Watch..what..you..say.." Jack said warningly.

"You know Harvey and I Have never gotten along so why would you go behind my back and behind Bane's back and do this shit?" Harley asked, now gritting her teeth.

Jack laughed but not his normal giddy laugh..this one really scared Harley but she refused to show it. "Why do you care?...Oooh! That's right! Bane is your daddy now all of a sudden..is that it?..Well did you forget that he didn't do a damn thing to help you when you were getting beat up every day by Harvey's daddy?" Jack said coldly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Harley screamed which only made Jack laugh even more, sending shivers up Harley's spine. "Ooooh did I hit a nerv?" He asked giggling.

"I should tear your eyes out from where you stand.." Harley said coldly which only made Jack smirk. "Try it..I dare you." He said darkly.

Without even thinking it through. Harley walked up to Jack, shoving him and then slapping him as hard as she could across the face but did not stop there. She started punching and kicking him, a part of her waiting and preparing herself for him to knock her out but he just stood there taking the kicks and punches, giggling a few times as well.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" She yelled. Harley went too far when She punched Jack right in the jaw, He roughly grabbed her by her wrists, slamming Harley into the wall hard, making her head bounce off the wall. "You wanna be a tough girl now?!" He yelled before grabbing a handful of Harley's hair, throwing her face first onto the floor. Harley tried to crawl away but Jack pulled her back by her ankle, getting on of Harley, straddling her."Get the fuck off of me!" Harley yelled trying to hit him, But Jack grabbed her wrists, roughly slamming them down on the floor above her head. "I'm just doing what I do best!" Jack yelled, staring down into Harley's eyes.

"I took everybody's plan and turned it on themselves. I mean look at what I've done so far..I have released all the prisoners from BlackGate and now recently Arkham...but you didn't know that, did you?" Harley didn't say anything which only made Jack smirk.

"No, of course not...because you thought that it wall Bane's idea and Bane's plan..right?..well it wasn't...it was mine. I am the one who is behind everything that Gotham has become as of now..So next time you decided to run your fucking mouth, make sure you know what the fuck you are talking about." Jack said before Letting go of Harley's wrist and standing up, walking away from her. Harley quickly stood up, glaring at him.

"When is this going to end?" Harley asked suddenly, making Jack turn around to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked confused.

"You heard me. Why can't you just for once let someone else destroy this city so that we can just leave and start over?!" Harley asked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I already told you once that I am not leaving so you can either except that or.."

"Or what?" Harley asked interrupting him.

"If I were to leave we both know you would be a mess without me..." Harley said again smirking.

Jack shook his head laughing. "If that's what helps you sleep at night, then think whatever you want." Jack said coldly.

"I Hate you.." Harley suddenly said, which actually shocked Jack.

"Join the club." Was all Jack said.

Jack turned to walk out the room but Harley was not through with him...not yet.

She quickly grabbed a shoe that was laying on the floor, throwing it at him. Jack froze when he felt the shoe hit the back of his head. "Don't fucking walk away like a little bitch!...I'm not through talking to you!" Harley yelled causing Jack to turn around quickly.

"I'm really starting to think you have a death wish, Harley." Jack said in a low and dangerous tone. "Maybe I do." She said stepping towards him, challengingly.

Jack closed in the space between them, roughly grabbing Harley by the throat.

"Is this what you want?..Me throwing you around like a damn rag doll, beating the life out of you?" Jack asked in a deep tone of voice, not taking his eyes off of her's.

"Maybe." Harley managed to say as Jack tighten his grip on her neck.

Jack then let go of her, shaking his head laughing. "This is crazy..I'm not going to do that." Jack said sternly. Harley cocked her head to the side. "But you could hit me before when I was defenceless?" asked before slapping him again. Harley wanted to fight. she had so much anger built up in her and Jack was the only one she could take it out on.

Jack giggled. "Like..I...said. That's not going to do anything." Jack said. Harley glared at him. "Then what will?" She asked. Jack laughed.

"You're crazy, you know that?...I am not going to fight you, Harley..." Jack said sternly.

Harley slapped him again. "Why not? I know deep down you are getting angry and it's getting harder to control your temper. I know deep down that you are just itching to reach into your pocket and pull out that switchblade, place it on my throat and start cutting away." Harley said quietly causing Jack to raise an eyebrow at her.

Harley stepped even closer to him. "We both know that all it will take is one good hit...and I'm out like a light." She said giggling.

Jack giggled. "What are you going to get out of this?..hmm?...Say we beat each others up right now...what is that going to to do for you or me?" Jack asked. Harley just gave him a fake smile.

"Absolutely nothing...except for gaining a few bumps and bruises in the process." Harley said which only made Jack smirk at her. "There is nothing you can do that will make me fight you.." Jack said sternly But Harley knew he was lieing.

Without any warning Harley punched him in the jaw again.

"You are a stupid! psychopathic, mass murdering, schizophrenic clown!" Harley screamed..

Yupp! That did it! Jack then slapped Harley across the face, making her smirk as he grabbed a handful of her hair, slamming her down on the floor.

He was back on top of Harley, straddling her as he pulled out his switchblade.

Harley's heart started to race now. How far had she pushed Jack?

Harley raised her hands up to scratch and claw at his face but he roughly held her hands above her head. With is free hand, he flicked the blade on his knife open.

Harley thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest at this point.

She was getting extremely nervous now but yet she could not help but think how attractive he looked right now. HIs face paint was smeared, His greasy hair dangled in front of his face, and had this crazed look in his eyes. Harley smirked up at him as Jack brought the knife down, placing the cold blade against her bottom lip.

"Isn't this the part where you ask me if I wanna know how you got your scars?" Harley asked quietly, trying not to move too much. Jack giggled.

"Nooo...you already know." He said quietly but still had not done any damage to her..yet.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Harley asked breaking the silence.

Jack looked down at her, not saying a word. He lightly slide the blade across the corner of her mouth, cutting it a little bit. Harley's closed her eyes, it stung like a paper cut.

She could feel little droplets of blood dripping down from her mouth.

As soon as Harley opened her eyes, Jack leaned down, crashing his lips against hers.

Harley was shocked by this.

Jack pulled away, taking his switchblade and litereally cutting it off of Harley who looked at him shocked. "This is my favorite shirt, you fucker!" Harley yelled but Jack ignored as he then tossed his switchblade onto the floor, leaning back down to Harley, bringing her in for a more passionate kiss. He started skimming his hands between her legs, knowing it would drive her crazy.

caught up in the moment, Harley reached up unbuttoning his vest. Once she had removed his clothes from his torso she slid her hands down to his stomach to start working at his belt buckle.

Jack laughed against her mouth, once more abruptly capturing both of Harley's wrists in his hands, slamming them roughly on the floor above her head.

He quickly undid his belt and removed the rest of their clothes.

Jack shifted his weight on top of Harley, still keeping her hands placed above her head.

He was in complete control over Harley at this moment and yet she loved when he was like this.

Harley arched her back, trying to contain the moan threatening to burst through her lips at the mere feel of him. Jack was boiling hot, every piece of him a streak of fire. as Jack slid his tongue up her neck,his hands gripping and groping, spreading her legs forcibly, teeth nipping Harley's neck. Harley's head fell back, her lips parting in a silent. gasping as he entered her. When Jack finally settled his full weight onto her,His hips thrusting frantically, and he kissed her again, things lost control. Harley's mind went completely blank at the corners, all her attention focused on the man whose body moved with hers. There was nothing but them at this very moment.

Jack was going painfully fast at this point but felt incredible to Harley. All she could do was cry his name over and over.

At this moment nothing else mattered. Not Gotham, Not Bane, or Two Face.

Not even the fight they had gotten into moments ago..Nothing else mattered to them.

Harley looked straight into Jack's eyes and felt everything else collapse.

She said she hated him but deep down they both knew that they could never come to hate each others...not after everything they have been through together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here is a longgg chapter full of Harley and Joker! Hope y'all enjoy! I have been working on this chapter all morning! Don't forget to review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

"Long time no see." Ivy said smirking at Harley as she walked into the Courthouse where Bane and his men were standing around.

"Good morning to you too." Harley said taking a seat next to Ivy.

"So where is your little boyfriend?" Ivy asked bitterly.

Harley shrugged. "I Guess he is still in bed.." She said cooly.

"And you're not with him?" Ivy asked confused.

Harley shook her head laughing. "Hell no...I stayed last night with him but snuck out this morning." Ivy nodded her head smiling.

"So you two aren't together then?" She asked.

Harley shrugged. "We just aren't seeing eye to eye on some things..We like broke out into a fight last night." Harley said giggling about it.

Ivy looked at her with worry in her eyes. "Did he hit you?" She suddenly asked, causing Harley to look at her. "Let's just say that we both got our share of hits in..." Ivy was about to say something until Bane walked over to them.

"And where have you been?" Bane ask Harley who just smiled.  
"Around." Was all she said.

Bane looked at her curiously. "Where is Joker?...I have some things to discuss with him." Bane said causing Harley to roll her eyes. "I don't know...I do not keep tabs on him." She said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Well find him.." Bane demanded. Harley smirked.

"I'll do you one better." She said smiling big causing Bane to look interested in what she had to say now. "Oh?" Was all he said.

"I can tell you where Harvey Dent is." Harley said smirking.

Ivy's jaw dropped, shocked that Harley was actually going to tell Bane this.

Bane nodded his head in approval. "I knew it would be a good day." Bane said laughing.

**Joker's Hideout...**

Jack woke up to see that Harley wasn't in the room. He looked around and instantly noticed her things were gone. As he got up off the bed he seen a note on the wall.

The note was being held up by Jack's knife. He ripped the note away reading it.

'You didn't think I was really going to forgive you, did ya?...It's time for me to make sure everyone in Gotham know's and fears the name Harley Quinn...Seee ya later, puddin! ;)...HA! HA! HA!'

Jack ripped the note up. He was beyond pissed now. "She want's to play?...oh we are gonna play, alright.." He said in a dark tone.

**Courthouse...**

Harley walked back over to Ivy. "So did you tell him?" She asked, excitedly.

Harley nodded her head. "You know, Ivy..I am just so sick of people thinking they can just push me around and treat me as if I am nothing but..there little play thing. Things are going to start changing around here and I am going to make an example out of Harvey Dent..." Harley said causing Ivy to smile big. "Ooooh I like this Harley...I like her a lot." Ivy said laughing.

Harley laughed. "I am just done taking shit from everyone...All the criminals in this town think they are sooo much better than me...It fucking pisses me off." Harley said. Ivy nodded her head in agreement. "So what are we going to do?" Ivy asked excitedly.

"First things first...we have to go save our dear friend Selina.." Harley said.

Ivy frowned. "Where is she at?" Ivy asked.

"Trapped with Batman down at Arkham." Ivy was confused now.

"But why are they in Arkham?" Ivy asked.

"Because The Joker put them there.." Harley said, getting annoyed by all the questions.

"And you are going to go against him and let them go?" Ivy asked. Harley sighed.

"Yes...and because Harvey Dent has been hiding there and Bane is coming along to get Harvey.." Harley said. Ivy nodded her head.

"Sooo when do we leave?" She asked. Harley smiled.

"Right now."

**Arkham Asylum...**

Jack had just walked in to meet with Harvey.

He glanced over at Selina who was now tied down to a chair. He smirked as he made his way over to Harvey. "So did you find out what was up my sisters ass?" Harvey asked laughing.

Jack shook his head. "Nope..." was all he said.

Harvey just nodded his head. "Well it's her funeral..not mine." Harvey said coldly. Jack clenched his fist but kept himself from saying anything.

Just then Harvey heard gun shots going off as a group of men followed by a tall, bald headed man entered the room. "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey...It's about time we meet." Bane said cooly.

Harvey looked over at Joker. "You told him..didn't you?!" Harvey yelled. Joker laughed. "No..But I have a pretty good idea who did." Just then Harley and Ivy walked into the room.

Without saying a word. Harley walked over to where one of Harvey's men guarded Selina.

She raised her gun to the man's head, shooting him. Jack's jaw dropped.

Harley stepped towards the now bloody body on the floor, looking down at him. "Ooops!" Was all she said before giggling and untying Selina, handing her a gun.

"Use it if you have to.." Harley said walking over to Bane.

"You Traitor.." Harvey said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

Harley smiled. "Harvey, don't take it personally. It's just business." Harley said smiling big.

"Joker..why are you here?" Bane asked, curiously causing Harley to smirk.

"Yeah pudding, why are you here?" Harley asked mocking him.

Jack glared at her. He should have slit her throat the first chance he got last night.

Jack didn't even know what to say. "What are you talking about?..he works for me!" Harvey said causing Jack to sigh out of frustration. Harley acted as if she was as shocked as Bane.

"WHAT?!" Bane yelled in disbeif.

"Puddin! How could you betray us like that?!" Harley asked, trying her best not smirk but she just couldn't help it. She was having lots of fun messing with him now.

Jack chuckled. "You think you're so clever, don't you?" Jack asked Harley who was smiling from ear to ear. Jack shook his head when Harley blew him a kiss.

"What are we supposed to do with them, Boss?" One of Bane's henchmen asked.

Bane laughed. "Harvey Dent has a sentencing hearing today so take him to Crane...as for our little traitor...He can come with." Bane said before turning around, leaving. Bane's men held their guns at Harvey and Jack, tying them up. Harley walked around the room smirking. Jack never took his eyes off of Harley. If looks could kill she would have been dead the second she walked through that door. "Took you long enough.." Selina said as she walked over to Harley.

"Oh come on, Selina. Did you really think I was going to let them kill you?..have a little trust." Harley said giggling. "I thought you said Batman was here?" Ivy asked confused.

Harley looked back at Selina. "Where is he?" She asked.

"He escaped.." Selina said Harley laughed.

"He escaped and yet left you here to die?...We really need to find better boyfriends." Harley said laughing. Selina just sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Speaking of boyfriends, your's does not look happy." Ivy said pointing at Jack who was now being escorted out of Arkham. Harley smirked as she made her way over to him.

"What's that matter, puddin?...you look angry." Harley said mocking him.

Jack just laughed. "You know you are going to pay for this, right?" He asked.

Harley frowned. "Oh I am looking forward to it." Harley said with a wink as she turned and walked away. Jack shook his head smirking as he was escorted out of the building.

"Ok! Who is ready to watch Harvey Dent's sentencing hearing!?" Harley yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down. She had a lot of energy today for some reason. Ivy and Selina smiled big.

"Let's go!" Harley said a she skipped out of Arkham. She couldn't wait to finally get her revenge on her half brother..He had made her life hell and now it was time for her to make His life hell.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I'm not really sure how I feel about it. I'm starting to show the Harley Quinn that everyone knows and loves! So let me know what you think! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews! And a shout out to my new reviewer Just a Wonderland ! Thanks so much for following and adding this fic to your fav's! :)**

**Chapter 27.**

Harley and Ivy walked into the courthouse to see Jack standing there with two thugs standing on each side of him, keeping him restrained.

Jonathan Crane took the stand, smirking as Harvey Dent was forcefully pushed down onto the chair. "Harvey Dent.." Crane said still smirking which caused Harvey to roll his eyes.

Ivy glanced at Harley to see her nervously biting her finger nails.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly. Harley quickly nodded her head but was not convincing at all.

"Elected District attorney of Gotham City, Responsible for locking up many of this City's so called Corrupt officials and mobsters only to be brought down to their level..." Crane went on saying. "I don't feel right about this." Harley suddenly said.

"Well it's a little late to do anything about it now, Harley. What happened to that crazy girl I just seen skipping down the streets a few minutes ago?" Ivy asked confused.

Harley glared at Ivy. "You and I both know thats not who I really am...I'm just trying to get back at Jack...Beat him at his own game." She said quietly.

Ivy giggled. "So you act crazy to drive Jack even more crazy?" She asked causing Harley to laugh. "Well...yes." She said.

"If I am guilty of anything, it's for letting this City get taken over by the likes of you." Harvey said, obviously not backing down. Crane just laughed.

" this is a sentencing hearing, you have already been found guilty." Harvey sighed as he glanced over at Jack who just gave him a stern look.

"So! The choice is yours...Death or Exile?" Crane asked, grinning.

Harley took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the word "Death." Left Harvey's mouth.

"Alright then...Death it is!" Crane said cheerfully as the men in the room cheered.

Harley noticed Jack was now smirking. Why was he smirking?...He had to be up to something.

Harley looked closer and noticed him holding something in his left hand.

"What the hell is that?..." Harley asked quietly but loud enough for Ivy to hear.

Ivy followed Harley's gaze and her jaw dropped opened.

"He wouldn't...would he?" Ivy asked nervously.

Harley smirked. "Yes, he would." She said, watching and waiting.

"Take him out back!" Crane ordered.

Harvey gritted his teeth as two thugs came over, forcing Harvey to stand up.

Harley watched as Jack quietly popped the blade on his knife out, staying very still.

"Shouldn't you say something?" Ivy asked nervously.

Harley thought for a second but shook her head. "He just might make things a little more interesting." Harley said, watching his every move.

Jack knew Harley was watching him and smirked.

"It's The Batman!" A thug then came in yelling causing all the criminals in the courthouse to start scattering around the building. Some were panicking and some were loading their guns, ready for a fight. Bane instantly stood up laughing. "Let the games begin!" He said.  
Harley jumped, grabbing onto Ivy's arm when a window shattered and a dark figure entered the room very quickly. "Kill him!" Bane commanded.

Harley and Ivy quickly took off to the other side of the room.

Just then Gotham's police men started filling the courthouse.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ivy yelled confused.

Just then Selina entered with a sly smirk on her face.

"Look's like B-man got together his own little team." Harley said as she quickly skimmed the room for Jack but couldn't find him.

"We have to get out of here!" Ivy yelled, Harley nodded her head in agreement.

"You go ahead out the back door, I'll meet up with you later." Harley said sternly.

Ivy shook her head though. "Are you crazy?! You will get killed if you stay here." Ivy said but Harley shook her head. "Don't worry I just have to grab something, I won't be long." Harley said pushing Ivy to the door. "Be careful!" Ivy yelled before taking off.

Harley quickly made her way across the room, trying her best to avoid all the bullets flying through the air. "Why are you still here?!" Harley heard Selina yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm getting ready to leave..What are you doing here?" Harley asked glancing at a man who was just shot in the chest and fell over right next to her, causing her jaw to drop.

"Never mind that, just get out before they get you." Selina said sternly. Harley nodded her head and took off down the hallway. Once Harley felt like she could walk at normal pace to catch her breath, someone snuck up behind her, placing their hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

Harley tried her best to get out of the strong grip of whoever it was behind her but they were much too strong. Suddenly a door opened and the person tossed her onto the floor of an office.

She looked up to see Jack glaring at her. She quickly got to her feet.

"Don't ever do that again!" Harley said, placing her hand on her now heaving chest.

Jack smirked at the fact that he had almost given her a heart attack.

"Now what do you want?..I have places to be and people to see." Harley said.

Jack chuckled. "I told you that you were gonna pay for what you did.." He said in a dangerous tone of voice that sent a shiver shoot up Harley's spine. She shook her head.  
"Look, I don't have time to stand here and play games with you." Harley said as she tried to walk to to the door but Jack stood right in front of her, not letting her through.

Harley's heart started racing as Jack flicked the blade on his knife out again.

"This isn't funny anymore so move out of my way." Harley said sternly but Jack didn't budge.

Harley took a step back as Jack started stepping closer to her.

She noticed that look in his eyes that put fear into her..Maybe she pushed him a little far this time? "Why do you look so nervous?" Jack asked, mocking her.

Harley didn't say anything though. "I know it can't be my scars...you should be used to them by now.." Jack said as he slowly back her up against the wall.

"Please let me go." Harley said quietly, trying to keep her voice strong but failed horribly,

Jack laughed. "Let you go?..now why would I do that?.This is what you wanted, right?" Harley looked up at him confused. "Huh?" Was all she could manage to say at this point.

Jack roughly grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him, their faces just inches apart.

"You wanna fight me, don't you?..hmm?" Jack asked but Harley still didn't say anything.

"What's the matter, hun?...Don't be scared...I'll tell you what! I will give you a head start." Jack said as he let go of her face. Harley looked at him confused now.

"A head start?" She asked, not sure of what he meant.

Jack just nodded his head as he jammed his switchblade into the wall.

"Yupp. I'll give you to the count of 10 to get as far away from me as you possible can." He said cooly. Harley raised an eyebrow. "Before..what?" Harley asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Jack just smirked. "Guess you will just have to wait and see...1..." Jack said as he started to count. Harley's heart started to feel like it was going to burst out of her chest. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what Jack was going to do but she knew it couldn't be good. She had to get away from him asap!

"2..." Jack said again, bring Harley back from her thoughts.

"Jack, I am sorry... Ok?...is that what you wanted?" Harley said almost begging.

"3.." Jack said chuckling at how Harley was starting to panick.

"You don't have to do this." Harley said trying to convince him.

Jack stopped and stared into her eyes. "Oh I think I do...5" He said as he continued to count.

Well that was it! Harley did the first thing that popped into her head and that was to get the fuck out. She tried to talk some sense into him and that proved to be a waist of 5 counts..

Harley quickly ran to the door, opening it and taking off down the hall way.

She glanced back as she heard Jack yell "6!" Harley was trying to stay strong.

She knew she had to find Selina. If Harley finds Selina then she is relatively sure she will be safe.

"7!" Jack yelled as he walked down the hallway laughing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Now I know I have been showing a lot of different sides to Katy/Harley but I just wanna say that she is really not a crazy person..she is simply trying to lower herself down to Jack's level and beat him at his own game which obviously isn't working out too well for her at the moment lol. But yeahh her alter ego is on the crazy side! I know it seems confusing so I hope this somewhat clears that up for ya's. Anywho! I hope y'all liked this chapter and what do you think is going to happen between her and Jack? things sure aren't looking so good for her right now, are they? Don't forget to review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

"8!" Harley heard Jack yell from behind her. She was just about to reach the courtroom when she she felt Jack grab a handful of her hair, yanking her back so hard that she fell down to the cold floor. "9.." Jack said chuckling as he dragged Harley back down the hallway to the office by her hair. "Let me go!" Harley yelled.

Jack opened the door to the office, throwing harley back in. Once he closed the door making sure to lock it. he laughed as he said. "10.." Harley looked up at him, fear taking over her.

"Look's like your time is up." Jack said smirking.

Harley didn't know what to think when Jack extended his hand down to her, offering to help her up to her feet. She was confused now but took the nice offer.

Jack pulled Harley back up to her feet, and without any warning slapped her hard across the face. Harley stumbled back some, her hand instantly going to her right cheek.

Jack stepped closer to her. "You know..I thought things were going to change between us..I thought we could actually make this work." Jack said, not taking his eyes off of her's.

Every step Harley took back, Jack took one forward.

"But!...you are just so damn hard headed." Jack said gritting his teeth.

"You brought all of this on yourself..I had no choice, Jack!" Harley said trying to defend herself.

Jack stared at her for a moment before giggling. "You had no choice?..." He asked.

"At least I actually tried to make us work!...all you care about is Gotham!" Harley said.

Jack slowly shook his head. "That's not true." He said quietly.

Harley scoffed. "Yes it is...I all I ever asked from you was for us to leave this City and start over...but you didn't listen, You didn't even wanna hear it. It's always been your way or the highway and you know what?...I am sick of it..From now on it's Harley's way." Harley said suddenly getting a back bone.

Jack shook his head and then suddenly grabbed Harley by her throat, pulling her into him.

"What part don't you understand?...We could never have a normal life..we are in way to deep for that." Jack said in a deep, dangerous tone. Harley was gasping for air as He sqeezed a little tighter. Harley did the first thing that popped into you head. She brought her knee up, jamming it into Jack's groin. Causing him to let go and bend over gasping for air.

Harley breathed heavily and quickly ran to open the door but remember that Jack had locked it.

Before she could unlock the door, Jack grabbed Harley by her hair, throwing her onto the dusty desk that sat in the office. Harley laid on the desk as Jack stood above her, and began choking her again. If Jack wanted a fight then he was going to get one cause Harley wasn't going to go down just like that. She brought her left leg up as Jack started sqeezing her throat, tighter and tighter. Harley wrapped her left leg around Jack's wait, to somewhat keep him still as he choked the life out of her. With her Right leg she brought her foot up to his chest, and pushed him back as hard as she could. To her surprise it worked. Jack fell back into the bookshelf. Harley rolled off the desk onto the floor, stumbling as she tried to get back to her feet.

Jack quickly got up, kicking Harley as hard as he could in the ribs, causing her to fall over, yelling out in pain. "You stupid son of a bitch.." Harley said in between breaths.

Jack chuckled. "Such a sweet talker." Jack said before kicking her again. Jack then knelt down, grabbing Harley by the hair roughly, forcing her to look at him.

"You know I don't even think you realize how much I really Loved you.." Jack said, gritting his teeth. Harley looked up at him, wincing as he pulled harder on her hair,

"You have an odd way of showing it." Harley said quietly.

Jack then slammed Harley's head onto the wooden floor. He stood up walking over to where he had stabbed his knife into the wall, grabbing it before walking back over to Harley who was just laying there wanting to get this done and over with. Jack got on top of Harley, straddling her.

He placed the the cold metallic blade on Harley's throat, not taking his eyes off of her for one second. "Please Don't do this, Jack." Harley said, begging but Jack didn't say anything.

Just then Jack's attention turned to a loud bang coming from outside of the room they were in.

Harley took this as her last chance to get out alive. She quickly grabbed Jack's wrist, yanking it away from her, slamming it down onto the floor, causing the knife to fly out of his hand, across the room. Jack instantly grabbed Harley by her wrist, slamming them down to the wooden floor.

"Think you're so clever, don't you?" Jack asked, almost sounding amused by her attempt at freedom. "I should have never gotten you out of Arkham! You're fucking crazy!" Harley said, struggling to get out of his grip but failed. Jack was giggling at her attempts though.

"You are a sadistic freak!...You seem to get some sort of sick satisfaction out of Mind fucking people!" Harley yelled. which only made Jack more amused by her sudden outbursts.

"You wanna know why I use a knife, dear?" Jack asked as he reached into his back pocket and to Harley's surprise pulled out another knife. "Oh fuck my lifee." Harley muttered.

"You see, Guns are just too quick! You can't savor anything..and in peoples last moments you get to see who they truly are..." Jack said which scared Harley. She started shaking her head.

"Jack...Please don't do this.." She said quietly as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"Why so serious?" Jack asked curiously which only made Harley more nervous.

"You know what I think, Harley?...I think we should put a smile on that pretty little face." Jack said laughing as he brought the knife to her face. Harley knew there was nothing she could do now except take her punishment. She closed her eyes waiting for the Sharp blade to slice through her cheek but it never came..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes! I am going to end this chapter there! haha! So what do you think is going to happen?! Is Jack going to go through with it? Review and let me knowww :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

"Drop the knife and step away from Harley, slowly." Selina said sternly as she pointed her gun at Jack. Jack froze. He was breathing heavily at this point. As for Harley, she was thanking the good lord! But Jack had yet to move away from Harley which still made her nervous.

"I'm not going to tell you again..It's over. The building is surrounded by cops." Selina said, causing Harley to glance over at her even more scared now.

"Well then I guess you and The Batman can finally live happily ever after, then?" Jack said chuckled. "Jack...Let Harley go and I will be nice enough to let you slide out the back.." Selina said trying to make him a deal. Jack eyed her curiously before looking back down at Harley.

"I'm not going back to Arkham.." Jack said sternly.

Selina shook her head. "You won't...just let Harley go, please...I promise you I won't tell anyone where you are...Just let her go and get out of here before the cops get to all of us...We don't have much time." Selina said. Jack still kept his focus on Harley though.

Harley breathed quietly as Jack slowly took the knife away from her, standing up.

Harley slowly sat up but never took her eyes off of Jack.

"Let's go, Harley." Selina said sternly. Harley stood up but still focused on the man standing in front of her. "Were you really going to kill me?" Harley asked quietly.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he put his knife in his back pocket but not saying anything.

"Harley! We have to go!" Selina said getting impatient.

"Answer me." Harley said, her voice cracking.

Jack looked into her eyes, seeing that tears were threatening to fall at this point. He sighed.

"Yes." He said, sounding annoyed.

Harley's heart dropped. A part of her thought he was just trying to scare her during their fight but when he never backed down from her she feared that he would kill her right then and there and now Jack had confirmed it..He was really going to kill her if it wasn't for Selina coming in and saving her life. Jack watched Harley closely as She instantly looked away from him, staring at the floor. "Harley..Do you wanna go to prison?" Selina asked quickly.

Harley shook her head no. "Then lets leave right now!" Selina said as she roughly grabbed Harley's upper arm, dragging her out the door.

The were running down the hallway. Harley could hear sirens coming from all around the building. "How are we going to get out of here without getting caught?" Harley asked worried.

Selina stopped. "I have no clue.." She said looking around for a solution.

Just then Jack walked up to them. "There is fire escape..Selina you could go out that way. Jack said cooly. Selina and Harley looked at him Confused. "And what about Harley?" Selina asked.

"I'll make sure she gets out of here safely...She won't be able to keep up with you if ya go out the fire escape." Jack said. Harley looked at Selina scared now.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Selina asked. Jack chuckled.

"Fine...get arrested..Don't say I didn't warn you." Jack said smirking. Selin looked at Harley who was nervous and confused. "You better make sure she is safe...I'm not playing. I will kill you." Selina said threatening Jack who just laughed. "Don't worry kitty kat...I'll take good care of her."Jack said before grabbing Harley's arm, dragging her with him towards the back door as Selina quickly climbed out the window onto the fire escape.

Once they reached the exit Harley yanked away from him. "Why are you helping me?" She asked curiously. Jack smirked. "I'm not." He said. causing Harley look at him confused.

"What?" Harley asked. Jack chuckled as he grabbed Harley by the arm again, yanking her towards the door. "I'm getting pay back." He said before opening the door, throwing Harley out.

"**PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!**" Harley's jaw dropped. She has never seen so many police officers before in her life. Her heart was racing. "That fucking prick.." Harley said to herself as she stood up. "**HARLEY QUINN! WE WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN..PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD OR WE WILL SHOOT!**" The man yelled again. A tear slid down Harley's cheek as she slowly raised her hands, placing them on the back of her head.

So many thoughts were running through her mind all at once. How could Jack do this to her?..

Harley didn't want to go to BlackGate prison..Maybe she could plead insane and get sent to Arkham she thought as a Policeman walked up behind her, shoving her face first onto the ground, Handcuffing her. As Harley was guided to the police car, she caught a glimpse at Jim Gordon. He instantly recognized her. She gave him a small smile as she was place in the back of the cop car. Harley kept her head down. She was embarrassed and ashamed. How could she have gotten herself into this mess?..what was it about this mad man that she loved so much? He could probably shoot her and she yet she would still love him. Harley leaned back in the car, trying to get as comfortable as she possibly could. She then wondered had happend to Bane?..maybe if they are both sent to blackgate he could make sure no one would mess with her..Selina was sent to BlackGate so Harley was pretty sure she would be sent there as well...Although she still kept the thought of pleading insanity for any hopes of freedom again.

**Harley's POV...**

It had been 3 months...3 months since a judge had ruled me as Insane and shipped me off to Arkham Asylum. A part of me was happy because I wasn't going to BlackGate Prison but the other part would have rather died in that courthouse...

Although I must say being here in Arkham isn't as bad as it sounds. The woman have it a lot easier than the men. The hospital is split into two sections. On the left side of Arkham, The men stay there..and believe me when I say they are out of their fucking minds!

And then on the right side is where I stay with the woman. I guess Jeremiah Arkham thought it would be best to keep the men seperated from the woman which I agree with because who want's a bunch of horny loony toons trying to rub all up on you?...Not me!

I will say though that my first few weeks here were pretty hard but everyone warmed up to me eventually. I have met some amazing people...who knew?!

The woman of Arkham also have a lot more freedom than the men but we still have to take medication which I do not take...I pretend i do and then sell the pills to one of the other girls for money that their daddy's send them..must be nice!

And I bet you guys are wondering about The Joker...Yes I am now addressing him as The Joker..not Jack!...That man has not been Jack for a long time..Just like how I haven't been Katy in a long time. People change everyday and Yet I am the one who gets sent to the loony bin for changing...ain't that some shit?

Anywho! I have not seen or spoken to The Joker since he pretty much fed me to the wolves..Thanks to him I am sitting here at Arkham with some very odd people. And to think that I used to work here!...well I worked briefly on the Men's half which is how I know how crazy those fuckers are. As I walked down the halls to the tv room Margie, one of our nurses was sitting at table. "You look better today, Harley." She said smiling sweetly at me.

"Well thanks, Margie. How's your engagement going?" I asked curiously as I sat down on the couch. "Oh you know." Margie said looking away. I gave her an odd look.

"Uh..No I don't know.." I said giving her a 'duh' look.

Margie smiled. "Well...Joe want's me to..uh..You know, before the wedding.." Margie said, her cheeks turning red. I smirked at her. "You mean fuck his brains out?...remember to use a rubber." I said causing Margie to laugh.

I got up off the couch bored out of my mind! Some of the woman were watching tv, GCN News to exact, and Some were playing cards. I sat in a rolly chair just rolling around, waiting for god knows what...

"Checks!" I heard Cindy say as she was going to all the bedrooms doing their hourly checks!

Which! by the way is really fucking annoying when you are trying to sleep and someone barges into your room saying 'Checks!'...God I could throw something at them sometimes...

I rolled over to Cindy, stopping perfectly in front of her.

"Hey Cindy..whatcha doing?" I asked curiously. She just smiled.

"Checks.." She said trying to get around me to go to the next room but I blocked her path.

"What's the rush?." I asked. She looked at me oddly.

""Come on, Harley I have to do my checks.." She said sternly. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah? and what? taking five minutes from me would be a dereliction of duty?" I asked. I was so bored so I needed someone to aggrivate.

Cindy looked at me like I was Crazy. "huh?..what?" I said moving to block her path once again.

Cindy sighed. I could see she was getting frusterated with me now. I decided to see how far I could go with her. "What about a punctured artery? what would you do? Would you just keep going about your rounds and ignore my wounds?" I asked giving her attitude now.

"Harley, stop it." Cindy said, sounding nervous now.

I then grabbed the pen from her clipboard.

"Stop what?! you fucking bitch, look at this!" I said as I held the pen to my neck.

"Go ahead! Go about your checks!" I yelled.

"That's enough, Harley." Cindy said sternly but I was not done yet.

"Take one fucking step and I will jam this in my aorta!" I yelled just in time for Val or head nurse to come over, not looking amused by my actions at all.

"Stop it!" Cindy yelled back.

"Harley.." Val said sternly. I glance over at her smirking.

"Your aorta is in your chest." Val pointed out. I tried my best not to laugh as I clicked the pen, holding it out to her. "Good to know." I said smiling sweetly at Val who just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be sure to make a note of that." I added which to my surprise made Val laugh.

"Good." Val said before walking back into her office.

I winked at Cindy before rolling away in my chair, giggling.

**Later that Night...**

I was laying in bed, just about to fall asleep when I heard my door creek open. It wasn't time for check's so soon, was it? I laid there waiting to hear whoever the nurse was for the night to say the magic word but It never came..I then heard my door close. I quickly sat up, confused. I reached over to my lamp, turning it on. I almost screamed at the sight of The Joker now sitting across from me. He quickly placed his hand over my mouth, muffling my screams.

"I"m not gonna hurt you...now shut the fuck up.." He said in that deep voice, that sent chills up my spine. Once I stopped trying to yell for help he removed his gloved hand from my face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, now angry. He had some nerve coming here!

"I am here to bust you out but! before we do anything...We are going to go over some rules.." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Rules?" I asked in disbelief. Like seriously?! I am not 5 years old!

I wanted nothing more than to bitch slap him right then and there but! I know him too well...I know he has that damn switchblade in his coat pocket somewhere.

"First things first..If we are going to do this then no more teams...It's just going to be you and Me from now on..got it?" He asked. I nodded my head. That seemed fair enough.

"And no more beating the hell out of each others..." He said sternly.

"You sure know how to take the fun out of everything." I said sarcastically which made him roll those menacing eyes of his. "No more sneaking off and no more lies..we are in this 100%...got it?" He asked. I nodded my head. Yay! I was going to be a free woman!

"So why did you come back for me?" I suddenly asked which took him by surprise.

He just chuckled. "Did you really think I was going to let you sit here in a straight jacket?...wait..they don't make you wear a straight jacket?" He asked confused, seeing as how I was freee. I shook my head laughing. "They are a lot nicer to the crazy woman than you crazy men." I said as Joker stood up. "Well aint that some shit..." He muttered to himself but I still heard him. "Anywho..There was no way in hell I was going to let you sit here forever...I was just getting some payback." He said laughing. I on the other hand did not find his little revenge amusing. "Well I am glad you had a nice little laugh at my predicament." I said glaring at him.

"Yupp..Now lets go.." He said but I didn't move. Joker looked at me confused.

"Are you coming?" He asked, motioning his hand to the door.

"You tried to kill me...and then threw me at the cops...Did you really think you could just show up here and 'rescue' me, as if nothing has happened?" I asked. He sighed as he walked back over to me, sitting right across from me. I looked at him confused as Joker grabbed my hand.

"Firstly, You and I both know that I was never going to kill you." He said.

"But you said.." I went on to say but he interrupted me.

"I know what I said, I lied..I was angry..which is why I sold you out to the poilice..But I knew you would be sent here and not BlackGate...If I had thought you would be sent to prison I wouldn't have done it." He said...Was that supposed to make me feel any better?

"How do I know I can even trust you anymore?...You stabbed me in the back.." I said quietly..Stay strong Harley! Joker sighed again but this time he looked into my eyes.

"When I say that what I did to you was nothing personal...you will know that I'm telling the truth." He said quietly. It wasn't personal?...then what the fuck was it!?

"It wasn't personal?" I asked confused.

"Nope..you may think it was but trust me, Honey..It wasn't." With that he stood up, lightly pulling me up with him. "Shall we?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

God he was good...too damn good! I'm gonna start taking notes and use his own techniques against him! "Ok." I said laughing at him. God we are such a messed up couple..

He went to walk towards the door but quickly turned back around. He leaned down, gently brushing his lips against mine. "I've missed you." He said which just made my little heart melt!

It has been 3 months since I have had any physical contact with a man...I am so sick of being around all these woman! Don't get me wrong, they are very nice people but god damn, they drive me even more crazy than I am already considered to be! I am so happy my Mister J is here to save me from this zoo! Yeah we may be one fucked up couple with a lot of ups and down's...maybe more down's than up's but I just can't help it! I love this man! He is the one person that can make me so angry and yet so happy all at the same time. Maybe I could convince him to turn a new leaf with me!...doubt it though..but hey! A girl can try, right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Longgg chapter! I hope you guys like reading it though! It's a crazy chapter! So review asap and let me know what you think about it! I also wanted to try something different and show Y'all Harley's Point Of View! :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am so happy you guy's like chapter 29! Thanks so much for the reviews! keep em coming! :)**

**Chapter 30.**

We pulled up to a real shitty looking building.

I glanced over at The Joker to see him smirking as he stepped out of the van.

I sighed. "Home sweet home.." I muttered as I followed behind him.

Once we reached the front door I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst.

Joker turned the knob, swinging the door open. "Ladies first." He said with that grin on his face.

I looked at him oddly before slowly stepping into the place. My jaw instantly dropped in shock.

"Oh..my...god.."Was all I could manage to say.

I hear Mister J chuckling behind. "What's wrong?...you looked surprised." He said, grinning at me. I was very surprised. This place looked amazing!..Yeah it wasn't too pretty looking on the outside but once you stepped in it was just beautiful!

"So do you like it?" I heard him asked as he crept up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was still in shock at how good of a job he had done on this looked like a normal home! it was actually livable! "Yes..I really do..It looks amazing." I said still looking around at all the little details. Joker laughed as he lightly pushed my forward, getting me to walk around the building. "It's still not done.." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I glanced at him, cocking my head to the side. "What else do you have to do?" I asked curiously.

Joker just shrugged. "Just the outside and the basement.." I nodded my head slowly.

"It's pretty good building though. It's got 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms." I heard him say as I made my way into what looked to be the kitchen.

"Does everything work?" I asked opening the fridge to see the light turn on and see lots of food!

"Yeah. I go it all set up for ya." He said cooly as he leaned against the door frame

I turned around, smiling at him. "So this is our place, right?...just you and me?" I asked curiously.

Joker smirked as he walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips.

"Just you and me." He said quietly which made my heart skip a beat! I was so happy!  
He leaned down, kissing me gently. Ughhhh! I wished we could stay like that foreverrrr!

"You'll be here more than me though.." He said once he broke our cute moment...he always knew how to kill a moment! "Say what?" I asked confused yet again.

"I got work, darling.." Joker said before turning around to walk back into the living room area.

"Work?" I said, following him. He laughed. "Yes, dear..taking over Gotham is work...hard work." He said. I sighed..well so much for turning a new leaf together..

**Later that day...**

I was upstairs going through my new clothes my puddin had bought me! I was so excited! He had made sure I had everything I needed or could ever want!...well except for one thing!..men...

Our bedroom was nice a big! Well lit and we even had a master bathroom! Hell yess!

I plopped down on our king size bed and smiled. So this is what things could be like?

Mister J then walked in, laughing at the sight of me on the bed, kinda sorta day dreaming.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I heard him ask. I instantly sat up.

"Maybe." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Well come down to the kitchen quick..I want you to meet some people." He said before heading back downstairs. I sighed as i hopped off of the bed and skipped my way downstairs, humming a random tune to myself.

I walked into the kitchen slowly to see 5 men and 1 woman standing there, eating and chatting away about blah blah blah...thats really all I heard!  
"Helloo." I said awkwardly. They all looked over at me with smiles on their faces.

"Hun, this is our new henchmen." Joker said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey now, Boss! Don't forget about me." The woman said smiling causing him to chuckle...what the hell was that?! I just did what I do best and forced a smile on my face as I shook hands with everyone. I didn't pay any attention to what they said their names were...except for one...the strange woman standing in My! Kitchen...her name was Leslie.

She smiled big at me as I shook her hand. "Oh my god! Harley Quinn! It is a honor to finally meet you! I just think you are the greatest, I have been telling The Boss about how bad I wanted to meet you." She went on and on and on, kissing my ass...Such a suck up.

"Anyways! It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She said, still smiling big at me.

To be honest I wanted nothing more than to slap that smile off of her face!  
I just gave her a small smile and said."Well it's nice to meet you all."

I then turned my attention to Mister J. "Can I talk to you in the other room..like now." I said giving him a look that said lets go! He caught on that something was bugging me so he led me out of the kitchen and into the living room. "So..leslie, huh?" I said causing him to instantly groan.

"Don't start this..not now! You just got home." Joker said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Who the hell is she and why is she here?" I asked in a very calm voice.

Joker sighed. "She works for me, Harley. Nothing more and nothing less." I shook my head.

"Well I don't like her." I said, folding my arms over my chest like a little kid which made him chuckle. "You don't even know her." Joker said...Ok he had a point there but I don't want to get to know her...she's probably a tramp!

"And I will never get to know her..you wanna know why?" I asked smirking.

"Why?" Joker asked curiously.

"Cause I don't like her!" I repeated before stomping upstairs.

I mean seriously?! I just got home! The last thing I wanted was to meet his new henchmen and henchwoman...I was really hoping it would just be us tonight but noooooo of course not!...

I didn't even want to be here as long as sheee was here...I needed to go out.

I got changed and quickly made my way back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Joker asked, seeing me head to the front door.

"Well since you are having such an amazing time with your new friends I decided I needed to go see some old friends of mine." I said before quickly opening the door, leaving...

I knocked on a door, waiting for an answer. I hoped she was home.

I couldn't help but smile big when Poison Ivy opened the door, her jaw dropping in shock that I was standing at her front door. "Harley!?" She sqeeled, hugging me instantly.

I missed my friendsss! Ivy was the only one to write me letters and call me when I was staying in Arkham. You find out who your true friends are when you're locked up in the looney bin.

"Come on in!" Ivy said, very happy to me. She had been staying at the Riddlers townhouse so the place was pretty nice...a lot of question marks though..

"So how did you get you?" Ivy asked instantly.

I laughed. "Mister J broke me out." I said. Her expression instantly changed.

"Oh.." was all she said. We sat there in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So red, have you heard from Selina at all?" I asked. I thought for sure that Selina would write me while I was in Arkham but I was wrong.

"Nope...she is all about Bruce Wayne and their new life together.." Ivy said, gagging.

"Well damn..after everything we have been through she is just going to forget all about us?" I asked. Ivy scoffed. "It's her loss." Ivy said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So, things then good with you and Joker?" She asked awkwardly.

"Kinda sorta...he fixed this house up for me and it looks so beautiful..bought me a whole new wardrobe and everything." I said. Ivy nodded her head, smiling. she seemed impressed.

"He's got new henchmen too...one of them is a woman.." I said coldly.

Ivy looked at me. her eyes widened.

"He brought another woman into your house?...Honey did you tell that ho to hit the bricks?" Ivy asked causing me to laugh. "No...She is such a suck up...'Oh Harley Quinn! I am just such a super dooper fan of yours! like oh my gooodddd!'" I said mimicking Leslie.

Ivy laughed hard at my impression of her.

"What's the girls name?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Leslie." I said darkly. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure she knows her place...Keep her in check." Ivy said.

I nodded my head. "Don't worry, I will." I said sternly.

"Oh! So While you were away I have been working on a little something for you." Ivy said excited as she jumped up from her chair, running into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" I asked. I heard her rummaging through things in the kitchen. Ivy walked back into the living room with a smile on her face.

Ivy then held up a little bottle filled with some kind of liquid.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Honey, this is the answer to your little domestic problems." Ivy said as she sat down across from me. "huh?" Was all I could really manage to say. I didn't understand what she meant!

"This is a serum that I had developed while you were away in Arkham." I raised an eyebrow.

"What does it do?" I asked smiling.

Ivy smirked. "If I inject this into you it will give you immunity to various assorted toxins, including my very own poisonous touch and it will also dramatically enhance your strength and speed." I was smiling big now! I wanted that shit!  
I rolled my sleeve up to Ivy. "Do it." I said laughing.

Ivy didn't hesitate as she quickly injected the serum into me.

"I can't thank you enough for this." I said as Ivy put a band aid over the little droplet of blood on my arm. "Don't mention it..I know I have done you wrong in the past, Harley but this time around I want to make things right...No more backstabbing and no more lies." Ivy said which made me so happy to hear! I jumped up giving my best friend a big hug. what would I do without this girl?!

**Back at Home...**

I quietly made my way upstairs into the bedroom to see Joker sitting on the floor, scribbling over peoples faces on the news paper.

"You're still awake?" I asked, glancing at the wall clock to see it read 12:00pm

"I don't sleep much anymore..plus I was waiting for you..where were you?" He asked looking up at me. "Ivy's." I said avoiding eye contact with him as I walked over to the bed, sitting down. I rubbed my arm where Ivy had given my the shot. She said it might itch a little bit and to not scratch it. "Why are you still friends with her?" Joker asked, as he stood up from the floor, cracking his back in the process which made me look at him grossed out.

"Because despite what you think, she was the only one who kept in contact with me while I was shipped off to Arkham...thanks to you." said coldly.

I then felt Joker crawl on the bed right behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you really wanna spend our first night together fighting?" He asked in a low tone.

I pretended to think for a moment. "I'm contemplating it." I said smirking.

I giggled when I felt him start to bite and nibble at my neck.

"Oook...I'll just fight with you tomorrow." I said not being able to keep from laughing.

"Oooh?..I'm looking forward to it." He said before roughly pulling me down, crashing his lips against mine. Yupp! It was going to be a fun night! ;)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**So I am really getting into writing this in Harley's point of view so I hope you guys like reading it like this. It gives y'all a chance to see what she's really thinking and what's going on in that mind of her's. So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Review and give me your feedback! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

I woke up the next morning to see that Mista J is nowhere to be found.

As I slowly slid off the bed I heard someone's voice coming from downstairs...A woman's voice to be exact. I quickly ran down the steps to see Joker and Leslie sitting at the kitchen table just a chit chatting away. "Harley!" Leslie squealed, making my ears hurt.

Joker turned around to face me. I instantly glared at him. "Well good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He asked, trying to suck up. He knew I was pissed the moment I stepped foot into that kitchen. "I did until I heard the most annoying voice ever, echoing through the house.." I muttered as I walked over to the coffee maker. "Oh! let me get that for you, Harley!" Leslie piped up and quickly made her way over to where I was standing.

"Thanks but I got it.." I said forcing a smile on my face.

"Oh but I insist!" Leslie said as she grabbed a coffee cup out of the cabinet.

I glanced over at J to see him giving me a stern look..Did he really expect me to be nice to this woman!? I then snatched the coffee cup from her. Leslie looked at me strange and nervously.

"I said I got it.." I said again but this time more stern. She slowly nodded her head and made her way back over to Mista J, sitting right next to him...really?! Bitch! That's my seat!

"Harley, why don't you just sit down and let me do that for you." Joker said standing up.

"Oh no, don't be silly, puddin! I don't wanna interrupt you or your...guest.." I said glancing over at Leslie. "I think I am just going to go get a shower and then go out for a little while." I said making my way out the kitchen. "Harley?..Can I talk to you real quick?" I heard Leslie say.

I sighed and turned around to face the woman that made me want to bitch slap her every time I see or hear her. "Make it quick." I said, tapping my foot on the hardwood floor.

I noticed Leslie glancing back at My Mista J quickly before turning her attention back to me.

"I can't help but feel that I may have crossed a line with you?..and If I have said or done something to make you angry with me then I am so very sorry. I mean the last thing I wanted to do was get on your bad side. I've always looked up to you and I really hope that in the near future we can maybe even be friends." Leslie said smiling big at me. I wanted to vomit on her right then and there. "So what do you say?!...friends?!" She asked happily. I raised an eyebrow at her.

I just met this woman yesterday! I don't know a damn thing about her and to be perfectly honest, I don't want to know her...because I don't like her!

"I have enough friends." I said smirking at her before turning around and making my way upstairs. God! I wish I had a camera to take a picture of her little sad face when I said that! Take that! So as soon as I got out of the shower I was not shocked when The Joker was standing there pacing back and forth, waiting for me...Gee I wonder what he wants to talk about...

As soon as his eyes landed on me, he glared. "Miss me already?" I asked smirking as I walked over to my dresser. "What the hell was that all about down there?" He asked, getting straight to the point. I sighed. "I told you I don't like her so you cannot expect me to be nice to her when you bring her around." I said as I tossed a pair of pants and a shirt on the bed.

"She works for me Harley!...of course she is going to be around.." He said but I just scoffed.

"Your other little henchmen don't even hang around that much." I said causing him to roll his eyes. "Look, Harley all I am asking for is that you show a little respect when she is around.." I could not help but to laugh at this. "No." I said shaking my head. He didn't like hearing that word...Not one bit!

"Excuse me?" I heard him say. I froze.

"You heard me." I managed to say but it sounded like a whisper...damn voice! why can't you be strong when I need you to!? Mista J chuckled.

"You must be getting me back for the whole selling you out to the cops, huh?" He asked in an amused tone of voice. I shook my head. "Not exactly." I said.

"Then tell me what the fuck your problem is?!" He yelled, making me jump.

"My problem is that I am gone for 3 months! and I come home to find some other woman hanging around! I see you two laughing and having such a great fucking time! It's nice to see you found my replacement!...I mean is that why you had me sent away?! so that you could move in the new girl?!" I managed to yell back. I looked into his eyes and something in him changed. He looked shocked and kinda hurt. "What are you talking about?...I came back for you!..Harley, I got you out of Arkham! I fixed this place up for you!" He said.

"You have never had another woman work for you..I have always been the only woman to work with you so happend in those 3 months I was gone?" I asked.

"Harley It's like I told you yesterday..She just works for me..nothing more and nothing less." J said sternly but I wasn't buying it.

"Do you like her?" I asked quietly, trying to keep my voice strong but it was weak.

He looked shocked by my question. "Harley..this is crazy." He said.

"No, what's crazy is you avoiding my question." I said. Mista J just looked at me and shrugged.

"She's ok." was all he said. Something was up, damn it! I just know it! there is something he isn't telling me. "Do you think she's pretty?" I asked again, pushing him.

He sighed. "Yes, I think she is pretty." He said, sounding annoyed by me now.

I took a deep breath. I had to know! "Did something happen between you too while I was away?" I asked, really not wanting to know the answer. Joker instantly looked away from me, staring down at the floor. My jaw dropped and tears instantly started to form but I fought the urge to cry.

He looked up at me and seen the hurt in my eyes. "How could you?" I managed to asked quietly.

"You were gone, Harley..I thought we done for good.." He said looking away from me again.

I shook my head. How could this be happening?..I just got home and now everything is falling apart again. "Harley..I'm sorry." He said quietly, taking a step towards me but I stepped back, pulling the towel around me even closer. "Don't touch me." I said quietly.

"Harley It meant nothing, Ok?" He said as if that was supposed to make me feel any better.

I grabbed my clothes off the bed, walking past him to go in the bathroom and quickly got dressed. When I came back out he was still standing there. I walked over to the bed, putting my shoes on. "Where are you going?" He asked confused.

I ignored him. as I stood up, looking around the room for my jacket.

"Harley, talk to me." He said quietly. I quickly turned around, coming face to face with him.

"Ok! Lets talk! You try to kill me back at the courthouse and when that fails you sell me out to the cops and have me locked away for 3 months in Arkham and while I am in Arkham you are here in Gotham, enjoying your freedom and fucking some woman you hired...is that right?" I asked but he didn't say anything. "Oh! And then you end up feeling bad and decide to fix this place up and buy me everything I could ever want in hopes that it make up for everything." I said.

When J didn't say anything I looked away disgusted by him, making my way out the bedroom door and down the stairs. "Harley!" I heard him call out as he I was now standing at the front door. Leslie then came over, hearing J yell for him. Why is the bitch still here?!

"Is everything ok?" She asked confused as to what was going on. I ignore her and turned my attention to J. "You know while you were away at Arkham for 6 months...I was busy changing my name and setting up a plan to get you out...I waited for you for 6 months, I didn't go out fucking other people even though we had a fight before you left..Guess I wasn't as important to you as you were to me." I said coldly before quickly leaving.

**Poison Ivy's Place...**

I cried in Ivy's arms. "How could he do this to me?" I asked.  
"Honey, it's going to be alright..trust me. I know it hurts now but you are going to realize later on in life that you are way better off without him." Ivy asid trying to comfort me

I gave her a small smile and shook my head as more tears ran down my face. "But I love him." I told her quietly. She nodded her head. "I know you do but, Harley you don't deserve to be treated like this...you are nothing but his doormat." Ivy said.

I stood up. "I am nobody's doormat!...Am I?" I asked confused, looking back down at Ivy.

"Honey, if you had a middle name it would be Welcome." Ivy said. I sighed and plopped back down on the couch. "I am his doormat.." I said sadly.

Ivy sighed. "How about we go over there tonight so that you can get some things. You can stay with me for a little while." I nodded my head slowly as Ivy hugged me again.

"It's going to be alright...I'll be there incase he tries anything with you." Ivy said.

"Don't leave me alone with him." I whispered. Ivy just nodded her head.

"Don't worry..I won't." She said sternly

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**Hope you guy's like this chapter! Review! Review! Review! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I was actually really nervous about that chapter but since you guys liked and asked for it! Here is Chapter 32! and if I get some more amazing reviews I will update again tonight when I get off work! :) You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 32.**

Ivy and I walked into the Joker's place quietly.

I hoped and prayed he wasn't home. I slowly walked through the living room to get a good look of the kitchen and still didn't see anyone. I froze when I heard the front door shut.

I quickly walked back into the living room, remember Ivy was still standing at the front door to see..Leslie?...what the fuck?!

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked Ivy who laughed as she looked over at me.

"Leslie...what are you doing here?" I asked trying my best to stay as calm as possible.

"Mister J asked me to stop by." She said smiling at me. Ivy's jaw dropped as she looked over at me. "Tell me she did not just call him that.." Ivy said to me.

I was pissed now! "Leslie, lets get something straight." I said as I took a step towards her. She looked to be nervous now. "Nobody calls Him Mista J except for me...I came up with that and so therefor I am the only one who is allowed to call him that...got it?" I said sternly.

Ivy nodded her head smirking. "I..I'm sorry, Harley..I didn't know." She said like a little child.

I laughed. "Well now you do." I said before turning my back to her walking over to the stairs.

"So where is the clown?" Ivy asked which received a glare from Leslie.

"I dunno. I just got here." Leslie said with an attitude.

If she was smart she would not be giving Ivy attitude! You really don't wanna mess with her.

"I think I hear the shower water running." I said as I took a few quiet steps up the stairs.

"Good then hurry up and get your things so we can get out of here without any problems." Ivy said. I nodded my head in agreement. "Get your things?..where are you going?" Leslie asked confused. Ivy sighed out of frustration. "Oh would you stop playing dumb? We know you fucked the Joker while Harley was away...So stop trying to be her friend." Ivy said making me for some reason giggle as I quickly made my way upstairs to leave them two to go at it.

Maybe I will get lucky and Ivy will poison that two faced bitch.

I quietly walked into our bedroom to see the bathroom door was shut, the light was on, and I did in fact hear the water from the shower running. "Thank you jesus." I said quietly to myself as I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and quickly started throwing clothes in there.

Once I got as many clothes as I could fit in the suitcase I had a little trouble zipping the bag up but once I finally got it zipped my heart almost leapt out of my chest when I heard a door close.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard from behind me. I took a deep breath. Be strong Harley! I turned around to see Mista J standing there..He didn't look like he had just got out of the shower at all!...was this some sort of a trick?...

"I'm leaving you.." I managed to say. He just chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere." He said sternly but I shook my head. I was not going to be his doormat anymore! "Yes I am..Ivy is downstairs waiting for me..which reminds me, Leslie is also downstairs waiting for you.." I said coldly.

"Only because I have a job for her." he said but I shook my head.

"Yeah I bet you do." I said bitterly. He rolled his eyes.

"Harley, lets just sit down and calmly talk about this.." He said taking a step towards me.

"No." I said quietly. He cocked his head to the side, hearing that one word he hates.

"Noo?" He asked almost mocking me.

I didn't say anything. He took another step closer.

"Do you really wanna do this the hard way?" He asked, his eyes instantly becoming darker.

My heart was racing now. What the fuck are you doing here, Harley?!

"Is violence really the only thing that feeds your obsession?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me, as if he was waiting for me to continue.

"You constantly send me to this broken state of mind and I can't take this anymore..I can't take the pain much longer. I can't even feel anything anymore..It's like I am numb..." I said watching him as he listened to every word I said. "So go on and pull out that switchblade and scare me half to death. Go ahead and throw me down the floor, and tell me that I asked for every bit of this. Tell me so that I never forget." I said my voice suddenly getting stronger and stronger.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked sounding somewhat amused by my sudden braveness.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Does it feel good to you?...to just toss me around like some rag doll? make me feel useless?..Like I said at the courthouse, You get some sort of sick satisfaction from mind fucking!" I yelled getting angry and frustrated now.

"I have barely touched you." He said quietly, not really believing that he had said that, knowing it was a lie. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Are you kidding me right now?...You have tried to kill me!" I said to which he did not respond.

I shook my head. "It's because of you I am so fucked up...You have turned me into this monster.." I said quietly. He shook his head.  
"I didn't turn you into a monster...I just showed you the light..I gave you a little push." I laughed at that. "Yes! Because as we all know, Madness is like gravity and all it takes is a little push.." I said which made him smirk. "The darkest corners of mind belong to you and I can't stand it." I said clenching my fists. He eyed me curiously, taking yet another step closer to me but this time I took a step back from him. "So go on and do it.." I said quietly.

He looked at me confused now. "Do what?" He asked pulling his knife out.

I took a deep breath. "Aren't you going to dare me to leave you? and then if I actually do try to you yank by my hair back, putting that cold blade to my throat." I said which made him chuckle.

"Oh well you know me way too well, darling." He said, Does he think this is some fucking game?! I am trying to be serious with him!

"You don't care, do you?...You never appreciated me, you never loved me...It's because of you that I am practically dead inside." I said which seemed to struck a nerve with him then.

"I never appreciated you?...Really?..and you are going to even do me one better and say that I never loved you?...Look at what I have fucking done for you, Harley! I fixed this house up for you! I busted you out of Arkham! I have gave you everything you could possible want and yet its still not good enough, is it?" He asked sounding frustrated now.

"You could give me anything..except one thing." I said quietly, fighting the sudden urge to cry.

He sighed. "Yeah?..and what the fuck is that?" He asked.

I looked at him as if he was crazy...well he is crazy but he out of all people should know!

"Love." I said quietly as I grabbed my suitcase and made my way to the door.

I felt his hand grab my upper arm, turning me around.

"Harley, I do love you.." He said quietly.

I scoffed at him though. "Yeah?..well you sure did have an odd way of showing it when you fucked Leslie." I said coldly before turning around and walking out the door. and to my surprise he actually let me walk out! I quickly made my way downstairs to see Ivy tapping her foot impatiently as Leslie was just a chit chatting away about her childhood.

"What took you so long?!" Ivy asked as she glanced over at Leslie who looked happy to see me.

"Nothing, lets just go." I said walking out the door.

"Harley wait!" I heard Leslie say. I sighed and turned around.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Leslie said quietly. I turned to look at Ivy who just scoffed.

"Honey, do you really think saying 'sorry' is going to make any of this better?..No." Ivy said.

"She's right, Leslie...You both dug your graves and now you are just gonna have to lay in them." I said coldly before turning on heel and walking out with Ivy.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Ivy asked as we walked down the steps on the porch.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked again.

"Not physically." I said as we got into the car and took off down the road.

As much as I hate myself for saying this but a part of me wanted to stay there with him...guess I am crazy, huh?..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Here y'all go! Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! :)**  
**Remember! I will update tonight when I get off work if I get a good some good reviews! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guy's! Thanks for the reviews :) reading what y'all post always makes me happy!**  
**Loki'sdreamer - I'm actually very happy to hear that! I have been so worried, wondering if y'all like this one better than Monster You Made Me because sometimes I feel like this one isn't as interesting but I am very happy to hear that you like this story more! So thanks so much for that!**

**Tracey - I love reading your reviews! They always make me laugh! I love that you get so into this story, guess that means I am doing something right! haha**

**Anywho! Sooo happy this story is still keeping y'all interested and don't worry there is plenty more to come! ;)**

**Chapter 33.**

"What the hell is going on?" Me and Ivy froze when we heard the front door shut.

I smiled big when we turned around to see The Riddler! I have never met him before so this was pretty exciting! "Nice to see you too, Edward." Ivy said smirking.

We slowly made his way over to us. "Ivy, I said you could stay here...not a bunch of your little friends..wait a second..Your Harley Quinn?" Edward said, recognizing me as he got closer to us.

"Nice to meet ya!" I said cheerfully, extending my hand out for him to shake.

We shook hands. "She needed a place to stay." Ivy said.

"Wait a sec...where is he?" Edward asked, stepping away from me.

"Who?" lvy asked curiously.

"The Joker." Edward said quietly. Ivy looked at me and laughed.

I just shrugged at her. "He's not here, if thats what your worried about." Ivy said.

Edward shook his head. "She can't stay here...Sorry but No I am not going to get my face carved just because I let Harley Quinn stay at my townhouse." He said sternly before turning to walk away. I Looked at Ivy worried as she followed him.

"Oh come on, Edward!..She has no place to go." Ivy said, yanking him back by the arm.

"I said no...Do you know how much trouble I will be in if He find's out she is staying here..I am on good terms with the man and I don't want to mess that up, Ivy!" Edward said which made Ivy laugh. "Honey, He won't find out...He still thinks I am staying in that shitty old house I was staying at before I moved in here..She won't be any trouble I promise." Ivy said convincingly.

Edward sighed. "Fine...but I swear if he finds out about this and gets ahold of me I am bringing you two down with me." Edward said sternly before leaving. He only stopped in long enough to collect rent from Ivy and then leave. "Don't worry, It's all taken care of." Ivy said smirking as she made her way back over to where I was standing.

"Maybe he's right, red.." I said quietly.

Ivy just laughed as she shook her head. "Don't pay him any attention..He's just a chicken shit when it comes to That clown.." Ivy said before walking into the kitchen.

I sighed as I sat down on the loveseat. "What a day..." I muttered to myself.

**Joker's Place...**

Leslie went upstairs to check on The Joker.

She walked in to see him just standing there, staring out into space.

"Mister J?" She said quietly which instantly made him look over at her, his eyes instantly turning black which made Leslie's heart skip a beat. "Is everything ok?" She asked nervously.

"What did you call me?" He asked, ignoring her question.

Leslie froze. "Mister J." She said quietly which made him chuckle as he brough out his switchblade. "No one call's me that...ever." He said sternly.

Leslie was confused now. "But you let Harley call you it all the time." Leslie slipped up and said.

Before Leslie could even think, Joker quickly made his way over to her, grabbing Leslie by the throat and slamming her back against the wall, causing her to yell out in pain.

"I'm s..s..sorry." Leslie stuttered which made him laugh.

"You're sorry?...Oh well you are about to be very sorry then." Joker said throwing her on the floor, slowly making his way over to her switchblade in his hand.

Leslie's heart was beating like crazy now, she thought it would jump out of her chest as he got closer and closer to her. Joker got on top of Leslie. "Try not to scream too loud." He said before bringing the blade down to her mouth.

**Poison Ivy's place...**

I was sitting upside down on the couch watching Ivy water her plants.

"Do you think he loves her?" I asked curiously.

Ivy laughed. "God no, how could he? she is so fucking annoying." Ivy said causing me to giggle.

"So what was she going on about when I came down stairs?" I asked.

"About her childhood...Like I really gave a crap about how her family threw a funeral for her goldfish after he died..." Ivy said looking over at me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I busted out in tears from laughing. "And they say we are crazy?" I asked her giggling.

"Right?!...Ughhh don't ever leave me alone with that woman again.." Ivy said sternly.

"We should go do something." I said, sitting up before the blood rushed to my head.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Well what do you wanna do?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I dunno..Just go out and have fun...Lets go to a party or something!" I said jumping up and down excited. Ivy laughed. "That's not a bad idea..or better yet we could crash a party." She said as a sly smirk formed on her lips. I nodded my head. "Yesss! Let's do it!" I said jumping off of the couch. "Wait!...who's party are we gonna crash?" I asked confused.

Ivy thought for a second before smiling real big.

"There is this costume party going on, it's being thrown by Jim Gordon. How about we get all dressed up and pay him a little visit?" Ivy asked. I jumped up and down.

"Yess!" I said happily! It has been a long time since I have went out and just had a good time with my best friend. "Then we better get ready if we are going to make it there on time!" with that Ivy and I quickly got all dressed up for a night out! Tonight was going to amazing!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok! So I decided to upload this chapter right before I go to work and then maybe I will update again when I get home tonight. So don't forget to review! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Big thanks to my new reviewers Zerolife117, lovesalot123! and of course to Loki'sdreamer, and Tracey for always reviewing! :) another big thanks to Zerolife117, CasualSuperwoman, and raebell for following this story! It means so much to me! You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 34.**

Ivy and I entered the Gordon's party! I was surprised to see so many people!

Some were in costumes and some weren't. Ivy and I decided to just go as ourselves. Ivy dressed in a cute, green, leafy dress. And as for me? I Dressed up in a strapless red and black dress that had my signature Diamonds design on it. I decided to switch it up a bit though. I wore a red leather glove on my right hand and a black leather glove on my left hand. I put on some pretty black high heels, with black fishnet stockings. Ivy found this white collar that attaches to my dress so I decided to sport that as well! I looked pretty kick ass! And to top it all off I threw my newly re dyed dark hair up into pigtails (My blonde roots were coming in and made my hair look funny!) and I then put my classic black mask on that only covered my eyes. I was ready to get my party on!

As soon as we entered the party we were shocked that no one said anything to us. It wasn't until we talked to a random guests that everyone thought we were just regular people like them, dressed up as two of Gotham's most wanted woman haha! Ivy and I could not help but to laugh at this but hey! at least we can now party without worrying about getting arrested.

"Now who in their right minds would want to come dressed as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy?" I tall man with dark black hair asked me. I shrugged. "Just trying something a little different." I said smiling sweetly at him. The man smiled big and laughed. "Well you can definitely pull off the Harley Quinn look." He said which made me laugh. He was so gullible!...cute but gullible!

I quickly turned around, glancing around the room to see Ivy flirting with an older man.

I shook my head and giggled. "So what is your real name?" The man asked me.

I froze, I said the first thing that came to mind. "Katy." I blurted out quickly.

He nodded his head and extended his hand out to me. "Mine's blake." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back, shaking his hand. "Pleased to meetcha!" I said cheerfully.

I couldn't help but think how cute this man is! I might have just found me a rebound! Boooyah!

Just then gunshots went off. Everyone, including me ducked down at the loud bang.

I looked behind me to see Blake was gone..well so much for my rebound...

I then felt someone tug on my shoulder, yanking me over to hide behind one of the tables that had food on it. "We have to get out of here." Ivy said quickly.

"What is going on?" I asked as I heard the guests scream and yell in horror.

"We made it!" I froze as I heard that familiar voice. I cursed under my breath.

"We have to go, Harley." Ivy said again, looking around for an exit.

I glanced up over the table to see The Joker standing there with his henchmen...and Leslie...

"Now! Has anyone seen Jim Gordon?" He asked, looking around at all the guests, loving the fear that he seen in their eyes. "There is no way out of here, red." I said ducking back down.

She sighed. "Damn it.." Was all she said. I glanced back up, hearing The Joker take a few steps around the room. "Come on people, I just need to talk to him about something small." He said sounding impatient. "Nooo?...Nobody knows where Jim Gordon is?..This is his party, isn't it?" He asked but still no response from the crowed, I think they were too scared to talk.

Just then I heard The Joker laugh maniacally. I then heard the guests scream out in eve more horror. "Well maybe this will change you peoples minds!" He yelled. I looked back over to see HIm holding onto a little boy, holding a gun to the kids head. "What the hell is he doing?" I asked confused as Ivy sat up to see what was going on.

"Please! don't!" I heard Jim Gordon yell as he entered the room, Where the hell was he?!

"Thereee you aree..I was starting to think you had forgotten all about little ole mee." Joker said, teasing Gordon. "Please, let my son go." Gordon said causing me and Ivy to look at each other's shocked. "He won't kill Gordon's son will he?" Ivy asked curiosuly I just shrugged. To be honest, I wouldn't put it past him to do it.

The Joker laughed again. "Let him go?..now why would I do that when we are having so much fun?" He said causing tears to form in Gordon's eyes but he fought it.

"I will do anything you ask just please don't hurt my son." Gordon pleaded which only made The Joker smirk. "You know to be perfectly honest, Gordon..I don't want anything from you." Joker said which made Gordon confused now. "What?" was all he could manage to say.

Joker laughed again. "I just wanna watch the world burn...starting with you." He said putting the gun back at the child's head. I felt so bad as tears started running down the little boys cheeks.

"Daddy.." The little boy said quietly which just broke my heart. I couldn't just sit here and let this boy's life end right in front of his father and not by the hands of this sick freak.

I had to do something! I pulled my gun out that I had hidden in my little purse.

"What do you think are you doing?" Ivy asked me confused. I looked at her.

"For once, the right thing." I said before standing up, slowly and quietly sneaking up behind the Joker. Gordon caught a glimpse of me. I put my finger over my lips, telling him to be very quiet. He understood and from then on kept his eyes on The Joker.

"Any last words you have for your son, Gordon?" Joker asked laughing.

I then put the gun at the back of The Joker's head, causing him to freeze.

"Let the boy go now." I said sternly. I could almost feel he was smirking at the sound of my voice coming from behind him. I was surprised when The Joker slowly raised his hands in the air, letting the boy run over to his daddy's arms. Ivy then walked over, grabbing the gun from Joker's hand, pointing it at his henchmen who were confused as to what was going on. They knew that if they shot me they would be in some serious trouble but were also confused as to what they should do If I actually shoot the boss.

"Turn around." I demanded. I watched as Joker slowly turned around to face me.

God he looks so handsome!..NO! Stop thinking like that Harley! Focus!

"Harley?" He said, sounding confused as to me being here and holding a gun to his head,

"HarLeen." I said correcting him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked in a dangerous tone but I refused to let it get to me, after all I was the one with the gun here.

"I am not going to sit back and watch you take away someone's child...you must really be heartless." I said coldly but it only made him smirk.

"So what then? you going to shoot me?...we both know that won't happen." He said laughing. He was right, I don't think I could ever bring myself to shoot him but I couldn't let him know that!

I kept my finger on the trigger as I cocked the gun back. "Don't tempt me, clown." I said keeping my voice strong. "Then do it...Come on, Harley..I dare you to shoot me." Joker said mocking me.

I was getting angry with him now. Everything is just a game to him!

"My name is Harleen...not Harley." I said again, this time gritting my teeth.

"Now before you pull that trigger I just want you to know one thing." He said quietly.

I cocked my head to the side. "What?" I asked curiously.

"I love you. Harley." He said smiling. My heart kinda melted but then Ivy walked up behind me.

"Don't listen to him, Harley...He is just messing with your head..Don't believe him." She said sternly which made him laugh. "Don't believe her, Harley..Ivy has always been jealous of what we have." He said sweetly. Ivy was angry now.

"Shut the fuck you, clown! I am sick of hearing your voice!" Ivy yelled which made him laugh.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" I screamed. causing the room to go silent. I turned my attention back to Joker. "Come on, Harley...give me the gun." He said extending his hand slowly out to me.

"Don't do it, Harley!" Ivy said sternly. What the hell am I supposed to do!? I'm so confused and torn! I slowly lowered my aim on him. "Harley, don't listen to him.." Ivy said almost pleading with me. I looked at her shaking my head. "Sorry." I said quietly.

I then handed Mista J the gun which he took with a giant smirk on his face. "Harley!" Ivy yelled.

Joker laughed as he then raised the gun, pointing it at my head. "This is for getting in the way." He said coldly before pulling the trigger. "No!" Ivy yelled but his henchmen grabbed her, yanking the gun she had taken from The Joker moments ago.

Everyone except for me closed their eyes, waiting for the loud boom to echo through the room but it never came. "What the hell?!" Joker yelled, confused as he looked at the little flag that popped out of the gun. It read 'Gotcha!' I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.

Everyone in the room was stunned and confused. especially Ivy!

I think grabbed a knife I had hidden in my stockings, flicking the bladde open and throwing it at Mista J! It hit him right in the shoulder, looked to have gone in pretty deep too!  
I then kicked him in the groin, sending him to his knees. "Lighten up, will ya!" I said cheerfully before kicking him the face, knocking him over. I giggled as I raised my hands up in victory!

Yay me! I glared over at His henchmen who instantly let go of Ivy. They knew how crazy I could get if they messed with me. We then heard the sirens of Gotham city Police. his henchmen quickly helped Joker out of the building. Ivy and I quickly made our way out the back door.

We were wanted woman! I know for fact I would get sent away to Blackgate if I got caught again. As we entered the cool night air Ivy stopped to look at me. "I am so proud of you." She said laughing. I smiled "You don't live with The Joker and not learn a thing or two from him." I said smirking. I was happy! I stood up for myself and beat him at his own game! What now clown boy?! The only problem was I knew he was gonna be very angry with me now and was going to plan his revenge...I won't be able to sleep now, knowing he out there plotting on me.

But to be honest, a part of me was a little excited! If it was a fight he wanted it's a fight he is going to get because I am not going to give up! Not this time around! Harley Quinn is new and improved! Watch out Mista J!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

I slowly walked up to the door and knocked 3 times. It was a rainy day in Gotham.

I was sporting black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, a white tank top and a gray hoodie.

Jim Gordon opened the door...I wonder if he will remember me?.. "Yes? can I help you?" He asked. I sighed before slowly lifting my head up to look him in the eyes. His jaw dropped.

"Do you have a second?" I asked quietly before glancing behind me to make sure no one was watching. To my surprise Jim Gordon nodded his head and led me into his house which by the way was a very nice place!

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" He asked getting to the point.

"I just wanted to make sure you're son was alright and I wanted to let you know that what The Joker did last night was completely uncalled for and that I had nothing to do with it...I'm not even working with him anymore." I said. Gordon rubbed the back of his neck, sighing as he sat down.

"Take a seat, Harley." He said sternly. I slowly nodded my head and did as I was told.

"Thank you." Jim Gordon then said. I was speechless!  
"If it wasn't for you my son would be dead. I really appreciate what you did last night for my family." He said which brought a smile to my face.

"Don't mention it..It's the least I could do." I said honestly.

Gordon then sighed again. "You do realize that you are still a wanted woman in Gotham?...you escaped Arkham and they are in fact looking for you." He said which instantly turned my smile into a frown. "I know." I said quietly, putting my head down.

We both sat in an awkward silence until Gordon cleared his throat to talk.

"I'll tell you what." He said causing me to lift my head up to look at him.

"If you turn yourself in I am pretty sure I can convince them to let you off on probation." He said. I cocked my head to the side. "You can do that?" I asked curiously.

Gordon nodded his head. "I'm pretty sure I can get away with it. I checked your Arkham files and your doctor said you were pretty much an angel there..other than harassing some of the nurses but really they had plans on letting you out in another 3 months." Gordon said which made me feel dumb. I could have stayed for another 3 months at Arkham and been free?! Damn you Mista J! "You didn't cause as much trouble in Gotham as Joker or Bane so they really couldn't pin a whole lot on you other than breaking the Joker out of Arkham and being an accomplice to Poison Ivy in some smalls crimes." He said again which shocked me. Guess they didn't know as much as they thought they did. "That's why they put you in Arkham instead of Blackgate." I smiled big. "So you're telling me that If I go and turn myself in that I will be let off the hook?" I asked getting excited. Gordon nodded his head. "Well Yes but there is one little problem." Gordon said, making me cock my head to the side. "What kind of problem?" I asked.

Gordon sighed. "Batman has to agree with it." He said simply which made confused.

"Batman?...I thought he like ran away with catwoman or something?" I asked confused.

Gordon leaned in. "Well he faked his own death, so that he could start over with Selina..but since you have been away we have another Batman..but everyone thinks he's still the original Batman..so don't be telling anyone." Gordon said which surprised me.

He was actually trusting me with this kind of information!? This was a good day!

"Well who is the new Batman?" I asked curiously but Gordon laughed.

"I have already told you too much information. But I am fairly sure that I can talk to him about letting you go...but you will have to be on your best behavior...no more working for Joker or any other criminal, got it?" Gordon asked. I nodded my head smiling big.

"Alright..so first thing we have to do is get you downtown so you can turn yourself in." Gordon said smiling but I frowned. Gordon and I stood up walking making our way to the door.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked curiously.

Gordon stopped and turned around to face me.

"Because you may not know it but I know a lot more about you than you think...Katy." My jaw dropped. I guess he did remember me after all! "And like I said earlier...if it wasn't for you My son would be dead." Gordon then walked over to his desk, pulling out a set of handcuffs.

"Ready?" He asked. I sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be." I said turning around so that Gordon can cuff me. He guided me out the door and down the porch steps, into the back of the car.

I sighed as I looked out the window. I couldn't believe I was going to actually turn myself in!...I must be crazy...

**Joker's place.**

**Later that day...**

"Boss! Have you watched the news today?" Leslie asked practically tripping as she ran into the living room area, quickly turning the tv on. "No.." was all he said, wincing as he wrapped up his knife wound on his shoulder thanks to Harley.

"Look!" Leslie said pointing at the tv screen. Joker looked up to see Harley being escorted by commissioner Jim Gordon into the police station, handcuffed and all.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he leaned forward to get a better look. "Turn it up." He snapped at Leslie who did as she was told. "Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn was a former physiatrist at Arkham Asylum who helped break out the Joker. She has since been on the list of Gotham City's most wanted woman next to the names of Selina Kyle, and Pamela Isley. She was sent to Arkham Asylum about 3 months ago, escaping thanks to the Joker but now Miss Quinn seems to be turning herself into Commissioner Jim Gordon's custody who just moments ago lead her into the police station." The woman on the television screen said.

Joker was clenching his fists now. Why the hell would she do that to herself?!

"Wow...I wonder if she will get sent to Blackgate this time around." Leslie said giggling at the idea. Joker glared at her, clenching his teeth now. He noticed How bad Leslie new scars looked on her face looked..he was proud at his stitching job though. better than what he usually does.

"Well I guess this means it's back to just us." Leslie said sweetly as she walked over to Joker who rolled his eyes before quickly getting up off the couch and leaving the room.

"Boss?...are you ok?" She asked carefully reaching out to touch his arm. Joker quickly turned around, slapping Leslie hard across the face. Leslie looked up at him shocked.

"Don't ever touch me.." He said sternly before leaving the house, making sure to slam the front door, making Leslie jump. She slowly sat down on the couch. "I wonder if he treated Harley like this.." She said quietly to herself before letting tears roll down her scarred cheek.

**Back at the police station...**

I waited quietly in Gorden's cell for The Batman to show up.

Apparently I had to talk with him first before I could have my freedom back...fun fun!

"Harleen Quinzel?" I policeman said as he walked over to the cell. I instantly stood up.

He gave me a small smile as he unlocked the cell.

"Come with me." He said leading me down the hall. I was still handcuffed sadly :/ I was very uncomfortable but hopefully this will be the last time I will ever have to wear these things again!

He lead me into what looked to be an interrogation room...I was really nervous now!

The policeman sat me down at one end of a metal table, removing the handcuffs. Yay!

"Just wait here." He said sternly as he left the room. I sighed as I leaned back in the chair I sat on. I hummed a random tune quietly to myself as I waited. Suddenly the door opened. I looked across the room to see a man dressed in oh so familiar attire.

"Hey B-man!" I said excited. He slowly walked over, taking a seat right across from me.

"First things first..I am not keen on the idea of letting you run loose in Gotham." He said in a deep, gravely voice. I just smiled.

"Listen bats..I understand and If I was in your shoes I would feel the exact same way but you have to believe me..I am a changed woman." I said still smiling big at the giant rodent sitting across from me. "What about the Joker?" He asked.

I scoffed. "I don't know what I ever saw in that man. Since I was gone I became the woman I was destined to be." I said happily. B-man cocked his head to the side.

"A hero!" I said smiling big. B-man slowly nodded his head.

"I heard about you saving Gordon's son..going against the Joker like that..It did show a whole new side of you." Bats said which made me smile.

B-man sighed. "I have an offer for you." He said which made me lean in closer to him. I was very curious to say the least. "I will talk to the judge and have you be released in my custody." He said which made my raise an eyebrow. "huh?" I said.

"You will work with me, help me with any crimes. you said you wanted to be a hero?..well here is your chance, Harleen. What do you say? do you wanna team up with me and keep these streets clean?" He asked. I practically jumped out of my seat I was so excited! "Yes!..but there is only oneee problem." I said cause B-man to look at me curiously.

"The Joker." was all I needed to say. B-man instantly understood what I meant.

"You will have full protection from him." B-man said which made me laugh.

"Ok Bats..you have yourself a deal." I said smirking.

"Now wait a minute..if you for any reason go back to the Joker or help out in any kind of criminal act you are being sent right back to Arkham...got it?" He said sternly.

I nodded my head. "You got it B-man!" I said happily.

Once we shook hands I knew this was the start of a wonderful partnership!  
I was finally going to be the hero I was destined to be!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow! Thanks for all of your amazing reviews! I am so happy to read your thought's on this fic! It makes my day :)**

**Chapter 36.**

I bursted through Ivy's front door. I was so excited!  
"Please tell me that isn't true." I said standing up.

I looked at her nervously. "What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb.

She sighed. "Did you really turn yourself in?"

I instantly looked away, whistling quietly to myself. Ivy's jaw dropped.

"Harley! Why would you do that?" She asked me. She really was shocked.

"hear me out, red! I went to Gordon and he told me that since I saved his son from Mista J that he would talk to batman and the judge and get me off on good behavior!" I said happily.

Ivy looked at me confused. "So you are off the hook?...no Jail time no Arkham?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope! B-man said that if I stay out of trouble I could help him clean up the streets of Gotham and as long as I do that I won't be sent back to Arkham." Ivy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Damn...how come they never offer anything like that to me!?" She asked which made me laugh. I shrugged. "I dunno..but we have a new Batman." I said smirking.

Ivy was listening even more now. She quickly walked over to me. "Do you know who he is yet?" she asked, I nodded my head quickly. "He took his mask off in the interrogation room when I turned myself in." I said giddy. Ivy was excited now.

"Well?..then who is he?!" She asked getting impatient.

I laughed. "Robin John Blake." I said smirking. Ivy looked at me for a minute.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" She asked me.

"He was one of the detectives working for The GCPD who also became a trusted ally of a Mr. Bruce Wayne." I said still smirking. The smile on Ivy's face grew bigger.

"Yes! He's arrested me before!" Ivy said proudly which made me giggle.

"So are you really going to play little miss perfect patty and do what he says?" Ivy asked.

I shrugged. "For now, I guess..he promised me full protection from Mista J sooo thats really the only reason I agreed to this...welll that and so that I can keep my freedom." I said smirking.

Ivy laughed. "You are one lucky little bitch." She said making laugh.

**Later that day...**

I had gotten a call from B-man saying that a group of men had broken into Gotham City's Bank.

I quickly got dressed into my trademark outfit and quickly met up with Bats.

We slowly and quietly made our into the Bank. It was quiet...too quiet. I was getting nervous now.

B-man walked in front of me. "Stay back." He said quietly as he started walking more into the bank. We were told that there were hostages...where are they? Just then someone grabbed me from behind, placing white cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried to scream but instantly went limp. My vision was blurry as I tried to fight the sudden urge to close my eyes.

I felt the person behind me carefully pick me up bridal style and carry me off. That last thing I remember is seeing a group of men beating up B-man..they were all wearing these masks..clown masks..Oh no..this couldn't good be good.

**Later that night...**

When I woke up my vision was blurry but I instantly noticed that I was laying on a bed.

I blinked repeatedly until my vision was clear. I looked around the room to see I was back at Joker's place. "That son of a bitch." I said as I quickly got off the bed, quickly walking over to the door. I turned the doorknob slowly but quietly and to my surprise I wasn't locked in! Freedom would soon be reached! I quickly made my way down the stairs to the front door. I turned the handle and of course...it was locked. I heard someone talking in the kitchen so I slowly walked through the living room, heading towards the kitchen to see Leslie standing there with one of J's henchmen. "Harley! You're awake!" Leslie said cheerfully which made me want to slap her.

"Where is Joker?" I asked sternly. The room suddenly fell silent.

I sighed out of frustration. "Answer me, damn it!" I yelled.

"Right behind you." Came the familiar chuckle. I rolled my eyes as I slowly turned to face the man who had taken me against my will.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked, sounding very amused.

"Why am I here?" I asked getting straight to the point.

Mista J stared at me for a moment, biting in the inside of his scarred cheek.

"I wanna show you something." He said before turning around.

I instantly followed him, confused. "Show me what?" I asked as He opened up a door that led the basement. I was getting nervous as I followed him down the stairs. I had never been in the basement before. It was dark, cold, and dusty...It really gave me the creeps.

Once we got down there I instantly noticed an old placed against the dirty cement wall which was covered in newspaper clippings. "Is this like your office or something?" I asked as I took a closer look at the newspaper clippings that were taped to the wall.

"I guess you could say that...needs some more work done though." He said quietly.

I finally turned to face him. "Why am I here?" I asked him again. He sighed as he walked over to another door that looked to be to a closet. He opened it and I was wrong. I giant safe was what sat behind the wooden door.

"Wow.." Was the only thing I knew to say. The safe was huge! Took up the entire closet space.

"So what do you think of this place?" He suddenly asked me.

I cocked my head to the side. "I told you before I like it..it looks really nice." I said honestly.

Mista J just nodded his head slowly. "That's good..I worked really hard on it." He said quietly.

I looked at him oddly. Something was up with him, I just knew it. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked carefully. He looked back at me and just chuckled.  
"Yeah, I guess." He said looking around the basement.

"You know right when you got sent off to Arkham is when I found this place." He said.

I nodded my head slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you remember when we were kids and you told me what you wanted your dream house to look like?" He asked me. I shook my head. How did I not remember that?

He chuckled. "Yeah I didn't think you did..But I remember..You said you wanted a big white house, nothing too fancy but big enough for a family. You said wanted a fenced in yard and your own inground swimming pool." He said making me giggle.

"I kinda remember now.." I said quietly.

Mista J nodded his head. "Yeah and you said you wanted 2 rottweiler puppys. One male and one female." J said which made me laugh.

"I still do want them dog..I have had names picked out for a long time." I said making him laugh.

"Rocky and Adrian." Joker said which made me smile. He remembered!  
"Yess." I said nodding my head smiling.

Mista J sighed. "When I seen this place for some reason my mind went to that day you described your dream home and So I bought it." He said which made me look up at him in shock. "What?" I asked confused.

He smirked. "I bought this place so that I could fix it up the exact way you wanted it." Wow!...I was not expecting that. "How did you manage to do that?" I asked.

He just smiled at me. "I have my ways." He said with a wink that made me laugh.

"Well you done good." I said, talking about how nice the house looked now.

He smiled at me. "I put the house is in your name, Harley." He said quietly.

My jaw dropped...was I hearing things?

"You did what?" was all I could manage to say. I was so shocked and confused all at the same time. "This house is your's...it's in your name." He said quietly.

"Why would you do that though?" I asked.

Mista J just shrugged. "Incase something does happen to me, I just wanted to make sure that you were taken care of." He said which made me want to cry!

"In this safe is money that I had put away for you...lots of money, it will pretty much last you a lifetime. That way you have security if something were to happen to me." He said. my mind was spinning. what the hell is going on? I took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say." I said honestly. He just chuckled. "And before you say it, I didn't do all of this out of guilt for sleeping with Leslie...I did all of this before I had even met her." He said I knew right then that he was telling the truth. He never took his eyes off of mine.

"Back at Gordon's party, you tried to shoot me." I said, feeling upset and angry as I remember he had actually pulled the trigger on that play gun. He just laughed.

"Oh come on, Harley..You and I both know that I could never bring myself to kill you. I knew that gun was a fake." He said chuckling.

I looked up at him shocked. "how did you know?" I asked.

He just shook his head laughing. "I'm not stupid, dear...I knew what you were up to..although I did not expect you to stab me.." He said glancing at his shoulder blade. My jaw dropped. I had completely forgotten all about that. "How is your shoulder?" I asked smiling sweetly, hoping he wasn't still mad. He laughed. "Just fine." Was all he said.

I sighed. "So what now?" I asked quietly.

Joker shrugged."Well you have two choices...you can leave, continue fighting side by side with that giant rodent and become little miss perfect patty oooorr you can stay here with me." He said.

Oh god...here I am stuck right back at a crossroads! What should I do?! I do love The Joker...but If I stay then Batman will get mad and tell Gordon and then they will find me and lock me away at Arkham forever...I was so torn between what my heart was telling me to do and what my brain was telling me to do! This sucks! I looked into the eyes of the man that I just could not help but to love. I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno what to do." I said quietly.

He walked over towards me until his large frame was now towering over me.

"Think about it...while you stay the night." he whispered.

I guess I could do that...but then again I'm still not sure if that's such a good idea.

What am i going to do?!...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh no! What should Harley do!? Should she stay with Mista J or go Back to B-man!? review and Let me know! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! and Tracey, your review made me laugh so hard! So thanks for that! haha Here is Chapter 37! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 37.**

I looked up into his eyes and sighed. "Ok." I said quietly.

Joker raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok?...Ok what?" He asked.

"Ok, I'll stay." I said which made him smile.

He gently placed his hands on my hips, leaning down to kiss me but our little moment was ruined when we heard. "Boss?!...where are youuu?!" coming from upstairs.

I glared at him instantly. Mista J raised his hands up in defence.

"I can take of that." He said sternly.

"If I am going to stay here with you then little miss Harley wanna be has got to go." I said sternly.

"Harley wanna be?" Mista J asked chuckling.

I nodded my head quickly. "Yes, I swear that woman is trying to be like me.." I said frowning at him which only made him laugh more at me. "Aww hun, don't worry there is only one Harley quinn...thank god." He said laughing. I shoved him away from me instantly.

"What happened to her face?" I asked curiously as he walked back over to me smirking.

"I got angry." He said simply. I just nodded my head. Bet that bitch thought living with The Joker was full of sunshine and rainbows!...wrongggg!

"Ooooh Misterrr J!" We heard again coming from upstairs.

"Thats it!" I yelled charging up the stairs, but was yanked back forcefully by J.

"I'm gonna kill her.." I said breathing heavily. She knows not to call him that, damn it! And yet she keeps on! I swear she is only doing it to get under skin,

"You're not gonna kill her..if anyone gets to kill her it's me." My! Mista J said as he quickly stomped up the stairs, me following.

As soon as we walked into the living room Leslie was standing there looking at me oddly. Guess she thought I had already left. "Oh..Harley...I didn't know you were still here." She said making me glare at her. "Leslie...what did I tell you?" Mista J asked her very calmly.

She looked at him confused. "I..I..I'm not sure.." She said nervously.

I giggled at this making both Joker and Leslie to glance at me.

"Sorry." I whispered at Joker who tried to keep a straight face but I could see He was amused by me! He turned his attention back to Leslie.

"Is everything ok, boss?" Leslie asked curiously.

Mista J chuckled. "You know Leslie...I have been doing a lot of think here lately and I'm not so sure you have what it takes to be one of my henchmen." Joker said making me smile big at Leslie who looked like she wanted to cry right then and there.

"You're firing me?" She asked quietly.  
"Duhhh!" I said looking at her as if she was stupid. I couldn't help myself!  
Mista J looked back at me with a 'what the fuck was that?' kind of look, making me shrugged my shoulders. "Is it because of...her?" Leslie asked pointing at me. I was shocked she had the balls to even do that! My Puddin just smirked. "No actually I am just sick and tired of having to clean up after you...You can't do anything right, Leslie...I don't even know why I hired you in the first place." Mista J said causing me to scoff. He turned to me, giving me a very serious look.

"Harley, why don't you go upstairs and get settled in.." My jaw dropped.

"I know you are not talking to me.." I said with an attitude.

He growled deeply, getting irritated now by all of this. I'm not gonna lie though..it was kinda sexy!  
"Well I don't see anyone else named Harley standing in the room, do you?" He asked me.

I looked around the room being a smartass before shaking my head no.

"Then I guess I am talking to you..Now go upstairs.." He said sternly.

I glared at him, not moving.

"Harley...Just give me a few minutes.." He said gritting his teeth. I just loved irritating him.

"Fine." I said before glaring at Leslie as I slowly back away and made my way upstairs.

The Joker then turned his attention back to Leslie.

"Now! As I was saying.." he said but Leslie cut him off.

"I thought we had something...you know?..special." She said quietly which caused The Joker to burst out in a fit of giggles. "Us?...oh come on, Leslie..you are nothing special to me." He said in between giggles. Leslie's heart sank. "But you said.." Joker raised his hand up to cut her off.

"I say a lot of things...and to be perfectly honest You were just a...a toy that I eventually got tired of playing with." He said coldly. A tear slid down Leslie's scarred cheek.

The Joker stepped closer to her. "There is only one woman who means anything to me...and she's upstairs right now." He sneered at her. Leslie shook her head.

"I thought you loved me." She said quietly which only made him laugh again.

"Love you?...Oh come one Leslie...Love is such a strong word..I do not love you..actually there aren't many things I love.." He said chuckling.

"What about Harley?" She asked coldly. The Joker straightened up, giving her a very serious look now. "Harley and I go wayyy back..She knew me before I became the man you see today and I knew her before she became the woman you now see today..She is really the only person in this world I trust the most. So! That being said...yeah..I guess you could say that I do love her...but as for you?...well you were just an easy lay...not even a good one at that." He said causing more tears to roll down Leslie's face. "Now get out of my house before I rip open your other cheek." He said threatening Leslie. Who quickly ran out the front door crying...

I was sitting on the bed, waiting for my Mista J to get his butt up here! I hope he told Leslie how it was and that I never have to deal with her again. Just then the door opened and my handsome Puddin stood there staring at meeee! "What took so long?" I asked curiously.

He just scoffed. "You don't even wanna know." He said as he walked over, standing right in front of where I sat. "Well is she gone?...like for good?" I asked and smiled big when he nodded his head at me. "Good!" I said happily as he grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me off the bed.

Mista J placed his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest. We stayed that way for a little bit. I then giggled as I looked up at him.

"What?" He asked curiously. I smirked as I removed his hands from my hips, slowly leading him back to the bed. Once I fell back onto the bed, Mista J followed quickly. laying on top of me.

I placed my hand's on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

I looked up at him confused when he pulled away though. "You're not gonna bitch about my face paint?" He asked laughing. I pretended to think for second before shaking my head.

"No...I think it's starting to grow on me." I said making him smirk at me before leaning back down crashing his lips against mine. Howww I have missed this man!...although I am now starting to rethink this whole face paint thing...This could get messy!

**At rooftop where Bat symbol sat...**

Leslie paced back and forth nervously as she waited for Batman to show up.  
She let out a small scream when she seen a tall, dark figure walking towards her.

"You wanted me?..here I am." Batman said sounding a little impatient tonight.

Leslie took a deep breath. "Harely Quinn is back with the Joker." She said studdering a little bit.

Batman looked at her oddly and confused. "Only because his men kidnapped her." Batman said sternly but Leslie shook her head. "Yes, but he gave her the choice to either stay with him or come back to work with you and she chose to stay with him." Leslie said causing Batman to now pace back and forth. "How do you know this?" He asked her curiously.

Leslie sighed. "I used to work for him..up until now atleast.." She said still upset by his hurtful words. What did Harley have they Leslie didn't have? It drove Leslie crazy!

"You worked for the Joker?...So you could lead me to where he is hiding?" Batman asked. Leslie was feeling nervous now. She shook her head. "I dunno about that but I can lead you to Harley...Since she went against you and Gordon and should be in Arkham...or better yet I would send her to Blackgate." Leslie said smirking.

Batman sighed. "I can't believe Harley would do this...she was doing so good. Wait...why are you even telling me all of this?" Batman asked Leslie who shrugged.

"Just trying to help someone out for once." Leslie said but smirked. Deep down she was only doing this so that she could get back at that little bitch, Harley Quinn for stealing her man.

"So what's the plan?" Leslie asked Batman who sighed.

"I'll let you know." He said and with that he suddenly dissapeared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Review and let me know what y'all think! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :) So I was going to update last night when I got off work but was too tired :-/ so sorry about that! And I was going to update earlier today but ended up going out blowing my paycheck on shit that I probably don't need haha anywho! Sorry for the wait and Here is Chapter 38! :)**

**Chapter 38.**

"Hey Boss, Can I talk to you?" Matt asked Joker who was sitting at the kitchen table. He glanced over at the young boy and sighed. "Make it quick." He said sounding irritated just by this boy's presence. Matt nodded his head quickly. "I think you and Harley may be in danger." He said quietly. Joker looked back over at the boy, cocking his head to the side. "And why do you say that?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Matt took a deep breath. "Harley asked me to follow Leslie when she left yesterday. She met up with Batman later that night..I don't know what they talked about but I just have a feeling that It can't be good, I mean she was pretty upset when she left here yesterday." Matt said, causing Joker to slowly stand up. "Harley asked you to follow Leslie?..when?" He asked sternly.

Matt was getting nervous now. "I ran into her when she was walking upstairs..she asked me to follow Leslie when she left." Matt said. Matt could see Joker's jaw clench.

"So she met with The Batman and what?...you don't know anymore?" Joker asked impatiently.

Matt shook his head. "No, sir. I didn't want them to catch on that I was following." Matt said. Joker just grunted, sounding very annoyed as he pushed past Matt and made his way upstairs.

**Harley's POV...**

I was sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine when Mista J busted through the door, looking irritated...what else was knew? haha!

"Please be more gently with the door." I said instantly looking away from him and reading something that caught my attention in the magazine I was reading.

"Did you tell Matt to follow Leslie?" He asked. Boy he does get straight to the point, don't he?

"I sure did." I said not bothering to glance up at him.

"Why?" He asked. I then glanced up at him.

"Because I don't trust the bitch." I said cooly.

Mista J shook his head. "You don't just go around telling my thugs what to do, Harley." I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Oh really? but it's ok for you to boss them around, right?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah that's right because they work for me, not you." He said.

I rolled off the bed and looked at him like he was an idiot..which he was sometimes!..just don't tell him I said that! "Well excuseee meee." I said rolling my eyes at him.

He growled out of frustration, making me giggle. "What's the big deal anyways?...did Matt get caught or something?" I asked as I put my magazine away, looking back at Mista J.

He shook his head. "No, but Leslie met with The Batman." I looked at Mista J worried now.

"Do you think she told on me?" I asked, sounding like a little kid, worried my parents would find out I did something horrible and was going to get in trouble.

Joker shrugged. "Matt seems to think so." He said all of a sudden sounding so damn calm.

"So let me get this straight, you come up here bitching at me for asking Matt to follow Leslie which really turned out to be a good thing because that little bitch went tattling on me to Bat brain." I asked in disbelief. Mista J thought for a moment and sighed, sounding frustrated again.

"I just woke up, damn it.." I he said causing me to shake my head at him.

"I could hurt you sometimes." I muttered loud enough for him to hear me.

"Oh really?" He asked sounding amused now. Bi Polar much?!

"Yupp!" I said smiling at him. He laughed.

I stared at him oddly for second causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked which made him look at me oddly now.

"I guess." He said as he sat down at the edge of the bed, patting his lap for me to come sit.

I sat down on his lap, placing my arm over his shoulder. I looked at him smiling big.

"What?" He asked. I laughed/

"Have you ever thought about killing me?" I asked still smiling at him. He looked at me like I was one crazy bitch now. "Are you serious, right now?" He asked, avoiding my question.

I nodded my head. "Yes. I won't get mad just answer my question." I said giggling.

He chuckled. "Yes." he said honestly. I looked at him interested now.  
"How would you do it?" I asked him curiously which made him chuckle.

"I would be a good boyfriend and just put a pillow over your face, hold it there while you're sleeping." I couldn't help but to laugh at this.

"You're too kind." I said sarcastically.

"Have you thought about killing me?" He asked me now.

"Of course." I said laughing at the expression on his face.

"How would you kill me?" He asked now interested in this conversation.

"I would poison your cupcakes that you pretend not to eat everyday." I said laughing causing him to shake his head laughing too. "Oh thats a good one." He said in between laughs.

"I mean, don't get me wrong I would enjoy our last few days together but while killing you." I said laughing even more. "Girlfriend of the year." Mista J said chuckling.

"We are the worst couple ever." I said. Mista J looked up at me and shook his head.

"No, we are just one fucked up couple, is all." He said chuckling.

I then smirked as I started pinching his scarred cheeks.

"Aweee! I'm just kiddinggg, How could I poison this cuteee wittle faceee." I said trying not to laugh. Mista J pulled away from me. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight, darling." He said making me laugh. "Well you better cut back on them sweets, honey." I said smirking at him as I stood up. Mista J stood up as well, pinching my right cheek.

"Ouch!" I said pulling away from him, rubbing my cheek.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" He asked laughing.

"I didn't pinch you that hard." I said sternly.

"Yes you did." He argues back...I swear he is such a child sometimes..

"Get away from me, you're annoying ." I said walking away from him. I heard him chuckled as I made my way downstairs. As soon as I walked past the front door, someone knocked on it.

I quickly turned around, opening the door to see Ivy!  
"Red!...what are you doing here?" I asked her curiously.

"Let me in." she said, practically shoving me out of the way. She quickly closed the door, locking it. "What's going on?" I asked now worried.

"Batman...He's looking for you, Harley. I went out last night and when I got home this morning my place was torn apart. Edward said Batman is looking Me and You." She said panicking.

"Fucking Leslie.." I muttered. Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"What?...Leslie?..Are you telling me she is that reason that...that Rodent is looking for us?!" Ivy asked now pissed off. "Where the fuck is she?" Ivy asked, clenching her fists.

I shrugged. "I dunno, Haven't seen her since yesterday. J kicked her out and I told one of his thugs to follow her. He said she met up with Batman and since Batman is now looking for me I guess she did tell him everything..fucking tattle tale." I said. Ivy shook her head.

"They destroyed my place...Edward said I am not allowed to come back...Where am I going to go, Harley?" Ivy asked, her voice was breaking. I felt bad. This was all my fault.

"You can stay here, We have an extra room." I said smiling at her.

Ivy looked at me oddly. "Yeah thanks but I don't you're Mista J would like that very much." She said coldly. I sighed. "Just wait in the living room while I go talk to him." I said giving her a cheeky grin. She laughed. "Fine..but if he kills me I swear I will come back to haunt you." Ivy said as I led her into the living room. "Just relax, he won't kill you." I said trying not to laugh.

"I'll be right back." I said as I ran upstairs. As I approached our bedroom door I took a deep breath. I knew that I had to butter Mista J up before I could get him to say yes to Poison Ivy staying with us. I opened the door with a hugee smile on my face. "Heyyyy Puddinnn" I said as I entered the room. He glanced over at me. "Hey." was all he said...this might be harder than I thought. I walked over to where he was standing. He had just changed his shirt.

"Watchaa doinggg?" I asked still grinning at him. He looked at me oddly

"Getting dressed." he said glancing down at his black t-shirt.

"Oh.." was all I said. I then wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"I loveeeeee youuuuuuu." I said cheekily.

"What do you want?" He asked, chuckling. Was It that obvious?

I looked up at him. "Howw much do youuuuu love meeee?" I asked him which made him raise an eyebrow. "Well this can't be good." He said making me playfully slap his arm.

"Puddin!" I said, getting annoyed now. He just laughed.

"Well what the hell do you want?" He asked curiously.

"Well...I have this friend who needs a place to stay.." I said and he replied with.

"No." But I decided to keep going

"And She has nowhere else to go." I said again but got the answer.

"Noo." From Mista J but I just kept on going.

"So I was thinking that maybe she could kinda sorta stay here in the guest room." I said smiling big at him. "No." J said again sternly. I sighed.

"You don't even know who it is." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked at me smirking. "Who is it then?" He asked.

I smiled. "Ivy." I said sweetly.

"Ooh Hell Nooo." MIsta J said not seeming too happy about this idea of mine.

"Why not?!" I asked, getting mad.

He walked away from me only to turn right back around to face me.

"Because I do not like her and she does not like me...it won't work." He said.

"Oh come on. She is not that bad...You won't even know she's here!" I said trying my best to convince him. "I said No, Harley." He said again but this time more stern.

I was not going to give up this easily though. I hugged him again.

"Pleaseeeeeeee?...prettyy prettyyy pleaseeee?" I said begging.

I smiled when I heard my Mista J sigh. "Harley.." He whined. I giggled.

"I'll love you forever and ever and everrrr." I said sqeezing him.

"I don't like her." He said but I could tell by the tone of his voice that I was winning this one!

"Yeah but you don't like anyone." I said trying to sound as sad and pitiful as possible.

"MY point exactly." He said sighing out of frustration.

I looked up at him with my jaw dropped. "You trying to say that you don't like me?" I asked, acting as if I was really hurt even though I knew what he meant.

"I didn't mean it like that, Harley." He said.

"Oh so you like me but you don't love me?..is that it?" I asked, pretending to be mad."

I tried not to crack a smile when I seen his jaw clench. "I do too love you, Harley." He said.

"Well if youuu really loved me you would let Ivy stayyy." I said grinning at him.

Mista J looked down at me, shaking his head. He chuckled.

"I could choke you right now, you know that?" He said placing his hand around my throat but not sqeezing. I just laughed. "So can she stay?" I asked giggling as he let go of my throat.  
"Fine.." He muttered. I squealed in excitement as I hugged him.  
"Thank youuuuu!" I said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, well you owe me." he said, I looked up at him curiously now.

"Why do I get the feeling you are thinking of something really dirty?" I asked causing him to smirk.

"Oh you have no idea." he said chuckling.

I looked at him oddly now. "Well now I'm kinda scared." I said making him laugh.

"Good." was all he said as he stepped into the bathroom.

I just smiled as I quickly made my way downstairs, I can't wait to tell Ivy that she can stay!...and she now owes me! We are going to have so much fun though! Mista J won't regret it!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Review! Review! Review! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39.**

It had been a whole week since Mista J agreed to let Ivy stay with us and so far things were pretty good! She stayed out of his way and he stayed out of her way.

B-man has in fact been on the hunt for me but while he's busy searching Gotham City for little ole me, Mista J and I have been on our own little search for Leslie.

No luck so far but since Ivy has been staying with us she said she would help me find the little tattle tale and teach her a less!

I was sitting at the kitchen table, my face buried in my hands. I had such a horrible headache these past few days. "Good morning." Ivy said as she grabbed a coffee cup.

I didn't say anything. Just kept my face hidden in my hands. I wasn't in my normal bubbly mood this morning. "Are you even awake?" Ivy asked, taking a seat next to me. I still didn't respond.

Just then I heard footsteps enter the kitchen. "Hey." I heard the deep voice of Mista J.

"Morning." Ivy muttered. I heard Mista J open up the fridge and slam it shut.

"Harley, shouldn't you and Ivy be looking for Leslie." J asked, sounding irritated now.

I chose to ignore him, which thinking about it now probably isn't such a good idea.

"Harley.." He said again but I kept my face buried.

I then felt him grab a handful of my hair, yanking my head back to look at him.

"Are you deaf?" He asked as he let go of my hair.

"Leave me alone.." I said quietly. Ivy looked at me weird now.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I sighed, getting frustrated by the both of them.

"Yes I am just peachy now could you both leave me the fuck alone, please?" I said as I stood up, leaving the kitchen. Mista J looked over at Ivy. They both had the same look of confusion on their faces. "What the fuck did you do to her?" I heard Mista J asked Ivy who just laughed.

I slowly made my way upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door.

**Ivy's POV...**

I laughed at Joker. "I didn't do anything." I said honestly.

He scoffed. "Well you must have done something to piss her off." He said walking away from me. "I'm not the one pulling her hair out of her skull." I said coldly.

He just chuckled. "I have things to do today..when she decides to come back down tell her I won't be back until later." And with that The Joker left. Thank god. He was really getting on my nerves now. I made my way upstairs to check on Harley, she has been acting extremely weird this past week. I slowly walked into her bedroom to see her walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, girl." I said smiling at her. She just nodded her head at me as she crawled back into bed.

"Joker went out..said he would be back later." I said but she didn't say anything.

I sighed. "Is everything alright?" I asked her she still didn't say anything.

I walked over to the bed, sitting at the edge of it. "Harley?.." I said and she finally turned to look at me. "I'm ok." she said quietly but I knew she wasn't.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She smiled at me which made me feel somewhat better considering I haven't seen her smile in a few days. "Yeah I'm sure...just have a lot on my mind, ya know?" She said. I nodded my head. "Yeah I know. You just worried about The Batman, right?" I asked but giggled. "He is the least of my worries right now, Red." She said.

I was confused now. "Are you and The Joker fighting?...What's going on?" I asked.

She smiled at me again. "Do me a favor." She said. I nodded my head quickly at her.

"Ok." I said. She sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Go into the bathroom and look under the sink." She said, making me confused.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Under the sink?...why?" I asked nervously.

She laughed. "Just do it." She said. I nodded my head as I slowly stood up from the bed.

I looked back at her to see she was sitting indian style on the bed, watching my as I'm about to enter the bathroom. I walk in, turning the light on. I crouched down, slowly opening the cabinet. I glanced down under the sink and my jaw dropped and what I found.

"Harley!" I yelled but got no response from her.

I picked it up and looked closely at it before yelling "Harley!" again.

"Yeah?" She said making me jump. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway.

I quickly stood up. "Are you serious right now?" I asked, my heart racing

She nodded her head slowly. "Oh yeah." was all she said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Its just one thing after another..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Yes! I am going to be mean and leave it there! I am going to make you guys sit and wonder what the hell they are talking about! hahaha! I might update again tonight when I get off work but I just wanted to make sure I posted a quick chapter for y'all today. Anywho! Sorry it's a short chapter but review and let me know what you think! :) **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40.**

Ivy held up the little plastic stick.

I wish I had a camera so that I could take a picture of the look on her face right now. It was too funny! "Did you tell Joker?" She asked. I shook my head laughing as I turned to exit the bathroom. "Hell no, you think i'm crazy?" I said causing her to look at me like I really was crazy.

"Harley, we have to tell him about this." Ivy said sternly, holding up that little plastic stick that had 2 little lines meaning it was positive. "Harley where the hell is...what's that?" Mista J suddenly walked into the room noticing the test in Ivy's hand.

She looked over at me nervously. I sighed. this is just my fucking luck!

"Is that a...a pregnacy te..."

"Babe! Have you been working out?!...You just look so toned and tough...don't he Ivy?!" I said interrupting him. Ivy quickly nodded her head going along me.

Mista J raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that a pregnancy test?" He asked, getting very very serious.

"No..actually this is something that looks and works like a pregnancy test except it...uhh...Harley?" Ivy said failing miserably at coming up with an excuse.

"You two have 5 seconds to tell me the truth before someone gets hurt.." Mista J said, clenching his fists. I sighed. "He's right, Red...I think it's time that we tell him the truth..I mean we can't keep this a secret forever." I said Making Ivy sigh in relief. I then turned to Mista J who was waiting.

"Puddin...Ivy's pregnant!" I said quickly. Ivy's jaw dropped in shock.

He stared at the two of us for what seemed like forever before chuckling.

"I believe it.." He muttered, making Ivy glare at him.

"So who is the lucky daddy to be?" Mista J asked, mocking Ivy.

Before Ivy could respond with some smart ass comment, I stepped in.

"Edward." I blurted out. Ivy looked at me as if she wanted to kill me right then and there.

"Edward?...Edward Nigma?..as in The Riddler?" Mista J asked trying to hold in a laugh.

Ivy just slowly nodded her head, looking away. I can't believe she was actually going along with this! "Well I hope you two have a happy life together." Mista J said busting out laughing.

Ivy put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. I decided to quickly changed the subject.

"Did you want something?" I asked Mista J quickly.

He nodded his head, still laughing. "Yeah, where the hell is Matt?" He asked me but I just shrugged. How the hell am I supposed to know!?

"What do you I keep you around for?" He asked. I just shrugged again making him roll his eyes as he turned to leave the bedroom but not before glancing back at Ivy, snickering as he left the room. I quickly closed and locked the bedroom door. I turned around to face Ivy who was glaring at me. Boyyy if looks could kill!

"What the hell was that?!" Ivy yelled.  
"I'm sorry! I panicked." I said trying to defend my little white lie.

"Harey, you can't keep this a secret from him forever, you do know that right?" Ivy asked. I sighed. "I know. I'm just not ready to tell him. I dunno how he will take it." I said.

"When did you take this test?" Ivy asked me curiously.

"I dunno...like 4 days ago." I said making Ivy's jaw drop.

"And you're just now telling me about it?!" She asked. I laughed.

"You can't tell J about this...This is our little secret, got it?" I asked Ivy who did not look happy about it. "So what? I'm just supposed to walk around and pretend that I'm the one who's knocked up?" She asked and I nodded my head happily.

"No!...Harley, I am sorry but I am not doing that." Ivy said sternly.

"You owe me!" I said making Ivy look at me confused.

"How do I owe you?" She asked.

"I managed to talk Mista J into letting your butt stay with us." I said smirking.

Ivy groaned. Victory was mine!

"Harley I have a really bad feeling about this." Ivy said. I just smiled at her.

"I'm going to tell him...just not now so until I break the news to him I just need you to put on a couple of pounds and waddle around the place." I said making her eyes widen.

"Why do I get the feeling that you ain't joking." Ivy said.

"Because I'm not." I said giggling.

Ivy sighed. "You promise you are going to tell him?" She asked.

I nodded my head quickly. "I promise!" I said cheerfully.

"LIke soon?...as in a few days?...not 9 months from now and me carrying your kid around pretending it's mine whenever your Mister J is around.." Ivy said making my face light up.

"We could so get away with doing that!" I said excitedly.

"No! No! Oooh hell nooo!" Ivy said making me laugh.

"Don't worry, red! I got this under control." I said confidently.

Ivy nodded her head slowly. "I hope you know what you're doing." She said quietly.

"I do." I said laughing at how pitiful she looked.

"Oh! And another thing, do not and I cannot stress this enough, do not! make him mad." Ivy said making me look at her confused now. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know how you like to push his buttons and then the next thing ya know you two are in a fist fight." Ivy said making me laugh.

"You are being dramatic." I said but Ivy shook her head.

"I have seen it happen, Harley. All I am saying is to tip toe around him cause your luck you piss him off, he hits you and then you lose the baby which makes him even more angry cause you didn't tell him...It cannot end well for either of you." Ivy said. I nodded my head slowly.

"Fine..I won't annoy him, happy?" I asked. She really does know how to take the fun out of my day! "No...did you really have to tell him that Edward was my 'baby daddy'?" She asked me looking sad again. I laughed at this. "It was either Edward or Oswald." I said smirking.

Ivy looked at me for a few seconds before sighing. "Edward works." She said making me laugh as we exited the bedroom and headed downstairs.

"You need to practice your waddle." I said giggling causing Ivy to playfully shove.

"Bite me..." She said as we walked into the living room.

"You know he is going to kill us when you tell him the truth, right?" Ivy said as we sat down on the couch, turning the tv on. I thought for a second. "Well let's think about this..right now he thinks you're pregnant so you don't have to worry about him trying to kill you while you're here and when I tell him the truth he won't be able to kill me cause I am carrying his baby Sooo he will probably end up just killing you in the end for going along with my little idea." I said smirking.

Ivy shook her head at me. "You are a horrible friend." She said causing me to laugh.

"I'm just kidding...sorta." I said laughing again.

Ivy shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "He's going to kill me...He is absolutly going to kill me..." I heard Ivy mutter.

"Not as long as you pretend your pregnant." I said trying to keep a straight face.

Ivy slowly lifted her head up to glare at me. "Shut up.." She said. I giggled.

It's good to have a friend who will pretend to be pregnant even thought your the one who is knocked up and just don't want your boyfriend to find out...Does that sound bad?..Oh well!  
What's one little white lie going to do?..nothing! So Ivy just needs to relax. Everything will work out...I hope..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow! Chapter 40 already! Hope you guy's like this chapter! I am actually really nervous about Harley being pregnant but thought it would be funny to throw Ivy into the mix. So don't forget to review and let me know what you think! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41.**

So it has been another week and I have yet to tell Mista J the truth.

Ivy and I went to a doctor to see how far along I am earlier today.

I convinced Mista J that Ivy really wanted my there for support. He just rolled his eyes.

Anywho! Edward knows this doctor who helps us criminals out for the right price.

We got there and found out that I am only 6 weeks! Apparently we conceived the night I returned from Arkham. Ain't that some shit!? I come home and have sex for the first time in 3 months and get knocked up! It's crazy! Anywho! Once we finally got home I Ivy went out and I went straight to the bedroom. I was folding my laundry when I felt Mista J creep up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, placing his hands on my stomach. I instantly pulled away from him.

"What are you up to?" I asked laughing as I put my clean clothes away.

He just shrugged as he walked over to me. "Nothing, So how was Ivy's little doctors appointment." He asked as he placed his hands on my hips.

"It was good." I said not really wanting to talk about this.

"How far along is she?" He asked curiously.

I looked up at him and could tell something was up. "Six Weeks." I said quietly.

He sighed. "She's going to be gone way before that kid gets here, right?" He asked.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "I dunno..why?" I asked him

Mista J sighed as he started to pace back and forth. "I just don't want some kid running around the place." He said sounding a bit irritated at the thought. My heart started racing now.

"It wouldn't be so bad having a baby around, ya know?.." I said trying not to sound too obvious.

Mista J looked at me and laughed. "Harley, Do I look like the kind of guy who wants kids? Do I look like a family man?" He asked me laughing. I looked down, not answering him.

"I'll answer that for you, No. Now Ivy can stay but she has to find somewhere else to go when that kid gets here cause I really don't wanna deal with it." He said sternly.

I looked up at him slowly nodding my head. "Whatever you say, J." I said quietly.

We both stood there in a very awkward silence. I was speechless. Here I am pregnant with His baby and he just gets done telling me he doesn't like or want kids...How am I going to tell him the truth now?..I don't know what I am going to do. I feel so sick to my stomach.

"I sent some of my men out to get Leslie, they know where she has been hiding." J said.  
I just nodded my head again, not really paying him much attention now. I don't care about Leslie or Batman anymore..I have way more important things to worry about.

Mista J then glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. "Actually I am supposed to be meeting them in a few minutes so I will be back later." He said walking over to me, giving me a quick peck on the lips before leaving. I walked over to the bed, sitting down.

I sure hope Ivy gets back soon...I need her more now than ever.

**Later that night...**

**Poison Ivy's POV...**

I just got back to Harley's place. I quickly made my way upstairs, into the guest bedroom where I was staying to see Harley sitting on my bed..she looked like she had been crying. Did she finally tell Joker the truth?

"What's going on?" I asked as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

"I don't know what to do, tell me what I need to do, Ivy cause I just don't know." Harley said breathing heavily. I walked over to her, sitting next to her. "Harley calm down and tell me what's wrong." I said trying to comfort her. She sighed.

"Jack doesn't want kids...he hates kids..He told me that he doesn't want some kid running around the place." Harley said shaking her head. My heart dropped

"So you told him everything?" I asked confused. Harley laughed.

"God no...He wants you out before you have the 'baby'" Harley said giggling a little.

I felt so bad for her. This is the last thing she needs right now.

I started rubbing her back to try and calm her down.  
"I can't keep this baby...I can't..He won't want anything to do with me or this baby. I'm not fit to be a mother, Red." Harley said. I shook my head instantly. There was no way in hell I was going to let her make this mistake. "Harley, listen to me." I said sternly, causing her to look up at me.

"I can't think of a better person to raise a baby, Harley..You will regret it if you decided not to keep it. Do not let him take this baby away from you." I said sternly. "What am I going to do?...He has made himself perfectly clear..I can't tell him now.."

I sighed. "Harley, you are always talking about turning a new leaf and starting your life over, right?" I asked. Harley nodded her head slowly.

"Honey, this is your chance. This baby is your chance to start over." Harley looked up at me, a tear rolling down her cheek. "What about Jack?" She asked, her voice breaking.

I sighed. It broke my heart to her like this. She was like my little sister.

"Tell him the truth and if he isn't man enough to deal with it then If I was you I would take the baby and get out. Get the hell out of Gotham and raise that baby the right way." I said. Harley looked away. I could tell she was thinking hard, letting my words sink in.

"I can't raise my baby in Gotham." She said looking back at me.

"I would have to move, change me name...and leave everything behind." She said quietly.

I nodded my head. "You have to remember that it is no longer about you or Jack anymore..Its about what is best for this baby and maybe leaving Gotham is best, maybe not letting the Joker in his or her life is best, Harley...It's something you have to think long and hard about. I mean do you really wanna explain to your kid when he or she is older why daddy wears face paint and goes off at all random hours of the night?" Harley slowly shook her head.

"You're right...I don't want this baby to have a life like I did." Harley said quietly.

"Harley, you need to tell him as soon as possible..no more games." I said.

Harley looked up at me and nodded her head. "Ok, Red." She said.

**Harley's POV...**

I was laying in bed waiting for Mista J to get back. I wonder if he ever got ahold of Leslie..

I had so much to think about but after talking with Ivy I have decided that I would keep the baby and that I am going to tell Jack. I just hope he is with me and not against me on this...

Mista J then walked into the room, turning the bedroom light on. His face paint was pretty much smeared. He looked like a hot mess! He glanced at me before walking into the bathroom.

I sighed when I heard the shower water running.

after 5 minutes of humming a random tune to myself, Mista J walked out of the bathroom looking all sqeaky clean! He turned the bedroom light off before sliding into bed next to me.

"Rough night?" I asked him quietly. He grunted.

"Yeah." was all he said.

"Well did you find Leslie?" I asked. He made another deep noise.

"Yupp." he said again, sounding a bit annoyed by my questions.

"And?" I asked getting annoyed by his one worded answers.

He sighed. "She's tied up in the basement..Matts watching her." He said. I instantly sat up.

"What?!..She's here?!" I yelled. Mista J just rolled his eyes.

"Do not make a big deal out of this..she will be dead by tomorrow so lets just drop it." He said with an attitude. I scoffed as I ripped the blankets off of me. "Fuck you, I wanna see the bitch." I said jumping off the bed. As soon as I reached for the door Mista J roughly grabbed my by my hair, slamming me face first into the wall.

"Are you fucking deaf?...I clearly just said not to make a big deal out of this..." He said in a deep tone. Once he let go of my hair I turned around and shoved him away from me.

"Don't ever fucking touch me like that again!" I yelled at him, my hand instantly going to my stomach. Mista J just scoffed. "You don't tell me what to do, Harley." He said sternly.

I laughed. "I just did." I said not backing down.

Mista J chuckled. "You are really pushing me tonight, Ya know that?" He asked as he stepped closer to me. "Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time now would it?" I asked as I walked past him.

I was actually shocked when I didn't feel my hair being ripped out of my skull again.

I sat down on the bed. I glanced over at J to see him just staring at me.

I sighed. "Could you please stop staring at me...It's really starting to annoy me." I said getting very very annoyed with him. He sighed. "Fuck you Harley.." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes as I laid back in bed. "Fuck you ten times.." I muttered back.

"Are you on fucking period or something?!" He yelled as he put on his shirt.

I laughed. "Oh god you have no idea how badly I wished I was, right now but No I won't be having my period for a long time, Asshole." I said hinting at him but he was too pissed off already to even pay any attention. "What the fuck ever, Harley..I'm going out." he said as he put his shoes on. "There you go again, running away like a little bitch." I said causing him to laugh.

"Fuck off, Harley!" He yelled as he made his way to the door.

"Awe! Honey you are such a sweet talker, by the way while you're out make sure to pick up some diapers cause you knocked me up!" I yelled as he stormed out the room.

I was gone for only 5 seconds before he stormed back into the bedroom looking at me like I was a ghost. "What the fuck did you just say?" He asked calmly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yess! I am going to leave it here! haha! Sorry for not updating! My internet has been spazzing out but it seems to be working fine now soo hopefully I can get some updating done! :)**

**Anywho! I hope you guy's liked this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? review and let me know! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42.**

"What the fuck did you just say?" He asked again when I didn't say answer him the first time.

"Ivy isnt pregnant, I am..I convinced her to lie to you because I wasn't ready to tell you the truth. I'm sorry." I said quietly looking into his eyes. He looked very very angry now and this made me very very nervous. "So you're pregnant?..Not Ivy..right?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly. He chuckled.

"Well thats just great because unfortunately I have no say over what Ivy does...But you! I do have a say about and you are going to take care of this little problem as soon as possible, got it?" He said sternly but I shook my head. "No...I've already decided that I'm going to keep it." I said quietly. His eyes instantly turned black. This scared the shit out of me.

My heart started racing at this point. "Sorry?...Do you wanna repeat that?" He asked in a dangerous tone. I took a deep breath. "You heard me the first time, J." I said trying to keep my voice as strong as possible. He then chuckled darkly.

"Do you really think that you're fit to be a parent, Harley?" He asked sounding amused now.

I scoffed at him. "I'm more fit to be a parent than you are." I said coldly.

"You are going to go get this taken care of in the morning, Harley." He said raising his voice.

I stood up from the bed. "No I am not, Jack!...I have already made my decision and whether you like or not I am keeping this baby." I said letting my voice rise a little.

"You know what? how about we just take care of it now?..hmm?" He said making me raise an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

Mista J then laughed. "All it will take is one push, one little push down the stairs and this will be all over with." He said smirking. My jaw dropped.

"You have completely lost your mind.." I said, still in shock that he had actually said that!

"Me?!..You are the one who's lost your mind! You're the one who wants to have a baby to a murderer, Harley!" He yelled. I didn't say anything. I looked down at the floor.

"What are you going to do when that Kid gets old enough to get on a computer and look you up and see that its mommy is the notorious Harley Quinn a wanted Criminal in Gotham!?..how are you going to talk your way out of that one?..huh?!" He had a good point...how would this even work out?!...what would I tell my baby if he or she asked me one day about what I used to do?

"You and I both had a fucked up life growing up and I know the last thing you want it to have the same thing happen to your kids so why the fuck would you wanna bring a baby into this mess?!...The kid will turn out just as fucked up as we are if not worse!" He yelled.

A tear slid down my cheek. He was right...he was so right but I still can't get rid of this baby..I refuse to do that. I slowly walked over to him. "I'm having this baby with or without you...I am going to take the baby and leave Gotham, start over. I know I can give my baby a normal life as long as we are away from Gotham and away from you." I said quietly.

He looked at me oddly for a second.

"What are you saying?" He asked almost sounding like he was daring me to say it.

I sighed. "I'm saying that maybe this kid would be better off without The Joker. I said quietly. He just rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Come with me and leave all of this behind...I can go back to being Katy and you can go back to being Jack," I said almost begging him.

He just laughed. "No." He said shaking his head. "Not gonna happen." he said sternly which broke my heart. Was being the Joker more important than having a baby to him?

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you.." I muttered.

"And you're not leaving." He said sternly.

I laughed. "You're right, I am not leaving but you are." I said which made him raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" He asked in a sing song voice.

"This house is in my name..remember?" I asked smirking. His smirk dropped to a frown instantly. "Guess you should have thought about that before you signed my name on the paper." I said smirking. Mista J shook his head chuckling now.

"Good luck trying to get me to leave, hun." he said.

I now frowned. Fuck my life...

"Get out of my house.." I said sternly but he just laughed and shook his head no.

"Make me." He said dangerously. I didn't even stop to think of what I was doing when I grabbed his switchblade off the nightstand, flicking the blade open, throwing it at him. Damn him for being so quick though! He moved out the way so that knife stuck right into the wall...just lovely.

My eyes widened in shock that I had actually thrown the blade at him even though I missed.

The expression on his face instantly changed from amused to Angry. He quickly grabbed me, slamming me into the wall, putting his hand around my throat sqeezing.

I tried pushing him off of me but it did no good, he was just too damn strong.

Mista J then quickly let go of my throat, grabbing a handful of my hair, dragging me out the bedroom door, down the stairs and into the living room, tossing my carelessly onto the hardwood floor. "Get the fuck away from her, Joker!" I heard Ivy yelled. I looked up to see her standing behind him pointing a gun at his head.

"I will blow your fucking brains out." She said and I knew she was not lying.

Mista J just laughed. He quickly turned around, smacking the gun out of Ivy hands. It fell to the floor and went off. I screamed cause it scared the fuck out of me. I looked back over to see Ivy knocked out on the floor, Mista J got her good.

He then looked back down at me, breathing heavily.

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked back over to me.

I looked up at him scared until he extended his hand down towards me.

I was confused now. First he chokes me, then drags me downstairs by my hair and throws me to the floor, knocks my best friend out and now he is trying to help me back up...what the fuck?!

Even though I was scared out of my mind I slowly placed my hand in his and he pulled me up to my feet. I was caught of guard when he then wrapped his arms around me, hugging me!  
I stood there unsure of what to do. I sighed as I hugged him back.

I was so exhausted of constantly going back and forth with him like this.

We stayed that way for a few minues and it was nice just being in his arms.

For a minute there I thought everything was going to be ok until he pulled away from me and said quietly. "Get out of Gotham." before walking out the front door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43.**

Ivy sat on the bed holding an ice pack to her now black eye.

I was folding my clothes and placing them in a suitcase.

"Where are you gonna go?" Ivy asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Just as long as I am not in Gotham." I said quietly.

Ivy just nodded her head. "I can't believe he is actually letting you leave." She said.

I scoffed. "Only because he doesn't want a baby." I said as I zipped up my suitcase.

"Want me to go with you?" Ivy asked quietly, looking sad at the fact that I really was getting ready to leave this place forever. I gave her a small smile.

"No i'll be alright..I'm thinking of going south like Florida or Georgia." I said making Ivy laugh.

"Raise your baby the southern way." Ivy said making me giggle.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Harley?" Ivy asked me. She really didn't want me to go.

"You said it yourself that I needed to take the baby and get out of Gotham." I told her.

"I know but you never listen to me any other time, why start now?" She asked laughing.

I shook my head laughing. "Cause now I have to think about what's best for the baby, not me." I said as I dragged my suitcase out of my bedroom with me. Ivy followed me all the way down to the living room. "What are you going to do about money?" She asked.

"Mista J has a safe with money in it for me down in the basement..I'm only going to take enough to get me where I need to go and get a place." I said as I made my way over to the door that led to the basement, Ivy followed right behind me. She had never been in the basement before so I guess she was curious. Ivy and I both froze when we seen a woman tied up to a chair, duct tape over her mouth. "This day has just taken a turn for the better." Ivy said smirking.

I walked over to Leslie who was glaring at Ivy and me. I ripped the duct tape off of her mouth, That had to of hurt! "You guy's are sick, demented, murdering freaks!" Leslie yelled as she started to wiggle around, trying to free herself. Ivy placed a hand over her heart mocking her.

I gasped. "How rude!" I said as bent down to her eye level.

Leslie glared at me. I then took the piece of duct tape that covered her mouth seconds ago and slapped it back over her big trap. "HA!" I said as I pointed a finger in her face.

Ivy laughed. "Oh Harley, what should we do with little miss tattle tale?" Ivy asked as she walked over towards us. Leslie was looking nervous now.

I smirked. If I was gonna leave Gotham I was at least going to have some fun first.

"Well, red there are just so many options!" I said cheerfully.

Ivy nodded her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "I know so we better choose wisely." Ivy said smirking at Leslie. Just then Matt walked in.

"Oh no..what are you two doing down here?" he asked nervously.

Ivy and I looked and each others and shrugged.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

"Boss just called and told me to make sure you two stay out of the basement." he said sternly.

We both pouted at this. "Damn...There goes all of our fun." Ivy muttered.

I nodded in agreement. "You guys need to get out of here before the Boss comes back." Matt said. Ivy rolled her eyes. I walked over to the safe.

"Alright, alright. Turn around so I can type in this pass code and get some money out." I said.

Ivy and Matt turned around. Leslie's back was already facing me so I don't have to worry about her peeking. I quickly type in the 4 digit code and grabbed me some cash.

I closed the safe back up and turned to the Matt and Ivy who's back's were still facing me.

"Alright, Red lets go!" I said as I quickly made my way upstairs.

Ivy and I walked back into the living room. I stuffed the wad of money into my purse and turned around to see Matt and Jason carrying Leslie out the house.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously.

"Boss told us to drop her off." They said simply.

I looked over at Ivy who looked about as confused as me.

"Drop her off where?" Ivy asked.

Matt sighed as he glanced at Jason.

"Drop her off in the sewers." They said quietly.

I cocked my head to the side. Why would they drop her off in the sewers?

Just then it dawned on me! "Killer Croc." I heard Ivy mutter.

Jason and Matt left with Leslie.

"Well croc should have some fun with her." Ivy said laughing.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, I guess." I said quietly.

"So do you have everything you need?" Ivy asked giving me a small smile.

I nodded my head. "I think so...I guess I should get going." I said frowning at her.

Ivy pouted. "Don't give me that look." She whined as she gave me a hug.

"You be careful and call me as soon as you get settled in, ok?" Ivy said.

"Ok." I said as I pulled away from her. "I'm gonna miss you." Ivy said as she walked me out the door. "I'm gonna miss you too." I said giving her a small smile, trying to fight the urge to cry.

I slowly made my way down the step of the porch and walked over to the car, throwing my bags into the backseat. "What do I tell Joker when he gets back?!" She called out to me just as I was about to get into the drivers side. I thought for moment before shrugging as I got into the car. I stuck the keys into the ignition and listened as the car started up.

I sighed as I waved goodbye to Ivy one last time before pulling out of the driveway and taking off down the road. Goodbye Gotham!

**Later that day.**

**Joker's POV...**

I sighed as I walked into the house. It was extremely quiet which was weird.

I wondered if Harley was still here until I seen Ivy come down the stairs with her bags of things in her hands. "Well look who decided to grace us with his presence." She said coldly. Why haven't I killed her yet? "Where is Harley?" I asked choosing to ignore her comment from before.

"Gone..She left a few hours ago..Just like you told her to." And with that Ivy pushed passed me, leaving. Thank god I didn't have to deal with her anymore but Harley actually left? I didn't she would take me seriously. She never listens to a damn thing I say so why start now?

I went upstairs to our bedroom to see her things were gone. She really did leave.

I sat on the bed, burying my face in my hands. "She actually fucking left..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**It's a boring rainy day so why not update again! haha So I know this story is getting pretty long and honestly I have been thinking about ending it very very soon. I have an idea on how to end it but I'm still not sure. I don't wanna drag it on forever and ever but I also Don't wanna end it if y'all are still interested. I could end this and do another sequel..Guess we will just have to wait and see. Anywho! Don't forget to review! **


	44. Chapter 44

** So I have no clue what to do since Harley left Gotham...So! I have decided to skip forward a few months to show what everyone has been doing and plus it speeds up the pregnancy. So! here is chapter 44! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 44.**

It had been 4 months...4 long months since I left Gotham to start my new life.

In those 4 months I have found a nice apartment I am currently staying in and got a job as a waitress at this little diner just down the street. As soon as I got down to Georgia I completely changed my look...again. I cut my long dark hair! It is now about shoulder length with some cute layers. I dyed it back to blonde and changed my last name to my grandmother's maiden name, Webb...Yes my name now is No longer Harleen Quinzel it is now Harleen Webb. Sounds good right? Anywho! I bet you guys are just dying to know about peanut!, right?! Well he or she is doing great! I am now 5 months pregnant! Where has the time gone?! Anywho! The little bit of money I took from J's safe before I left I had put away in my own safe for the baby only!

I can't wait to find out what the sex is! I will find out in my next doctors appointment which is in a few days! I am so excited! my friend/co worker, Sam is going to go with me.

Now I bet you guy's are also wondering what happened to Mista J, right?! Well to tell you the truth, I have no idea. I thought for sure that he would come looking for me he didn't..so thats all I have to say about that...But! I do still talk to Ivy pretty much everyday! I send her pictures of my growing baby bump! She thinks it's so cute. I have also recently gotten in contact with Selina Kyle which is nice cause I really missed talking to that girl. I am happy to hear that her and Bruce are doing good. It's crazy how much a person can change. Here I am, Harley Quinn waitressing at a diner to pay her rent and getting ready to have a baby and embrace the life of being a single mother. Crazy right?! I am doing good though and I am proud at how well I am doing.

I would be lying if I said I didn't miss The Joker because trust me, I do but I just keep telling myself that everything happens for a reason.

So my friend Sam and I were sitting on my couch watching the news and talking about my next doctors appointment when someone knocked on my door.

"I'll get it for ya." Sam said as she got up off the couch and made her way over to the door.

"Thank youuu." I said smiling like a dork. I was having some pretty bad cramps today. My doctor said it was normal and not to worry too much about it so that made me feel better.

I glanced over to see Sam opening the front door.

I then turned my attention back to the tv, instantly turning it up when I seen the news reporter talking about The City of Gotham.

"The search for The Joker is still going on as we speak but now it seems the people of Gotham have a lot more to worry about. We are now hearing that Harvey Dent and a man named Edward Nigma have broke into Gotham's bank, stealing all the money and blowing it up along with 20 hostages." My jaw dropped.

"Damn.." I said as they showed what was left of Gotham's bank.

"Delivery." Sam said as she walked back over to me, dropping a yellow envelope onto my lap.

"What's this?" I asked looking down at the envelope.

Same shrugged. "I dunno, your neighbor said the mailman left it in her mail this morning." Sam said. I nodded my head as I picked it up. "Oh." I said as I opened it up to see a huge wad of money in it. I pulled the money and Sam's eyes widened.

"Whoa...who sent you all of that?" She asked in shock. I don't think she has ever seen that much money before. I breathed out a laugh. "There must be some kind of mistake." I said as I looked in the envelope to see a white piece of paper. "Well there is no name on the envelope so whoever sent it does not want you to know who they are." Sam said as I pulled the white paper out, tossing the envelope to the floor.

It was folded up very neatly. "What's the note say?" Sam asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I dunno yet." I said as I carefuly unfolded it.

Sam turned her attention back to the tv. "Damn..how did you live in Gotham?...Seems like it's filled with a bunch of crazies." She said laughing. I nodded my head and laughed.

"You have no idea." I said as I started reading the note.

My heart instantly skipped a beat..I recognized the hand writing on the note instantly.

"Oh no.." I muttered. Sam looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I instantly jumped up off the couch.

"Nothing." I said quickly as I ran to my bedroom.

I looked back down at the note that read in big letters "Guess who?...HA HA"

I instantly ripped the note up. As I walked back out to the living room Sam was standing there looking at me, worried. "What did the note say, Harley?" She asked.

I gave her a fake smile. "It was just from my mother...trying to kiss up before the baby gets here I guess." I said as I walked over to the couch, picking up the big wad of money.

"What are you going to do with the money?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Put it in the safe for the baby.." I said quietly.

Sam then sighed. "So this may be a bad time to ask but can I borrow like 50 bucks for groceries?" She asked me which made me laugh. "Of course." I said as I handed her a $100 bill. She looked at me shocked and confused. "I said 50, Harley." She said.

I smiled at her. "I know but you need gas money to get to the grocery store, don't you?" I asked her which made her laugh. "I knew I was friends with you for a reason." She said making me laugh. Sam glanced down at her phone. "Shit..I gotta go pick up Patrick from daycare. I'll call you later and thanks again." Sam said giving me a quick hug and rubbing my baby bump before leaving. Homeee aloneee again! Well Maybe I could take me a nice nap before I have to be at work. hopefully I will get some tips tonight.

**Later that night...**

I was helping Casey close up the Diner tonight. I was pretty pissed that I only made 10 bucks in tips...That was so depressing. I was so tired from being on my feet all night was so ready to go home and go to bed.

I said by to Casey as and took off down the street to my apartment. It was going on 11pm.

I hated working night shifts cause that meant I had to walk home in the dark, yes I said walk! I have no vehicle...I sold it for cash. The streets were pretty much empty. A car would drive by every so often but other than that it was a quiet night. Ughhh I was so ready to just go to bed. Being pregnant really makes me tired all the time. I was so happy when I made it to my apartment! The only thing that sucks is my room is on the top floor and the only way to get there is going up stairs...lots and lots of stairs...fuck my lifee..

I did finally make it! even though I was practically gasping for air, I did in fact make it!

I unlocked my door and as soon as I stepp into my apartment I kicked off my shoes and started stripping out of my uniform. I put ony some comfy black sweatpants and a white tank top. I glanced at myself in the mirror and sighed. I swear everytime I look in this damn mirror my stomach looks even bigger than it did before!

I threw my hair up in a sloppy bun and went out into the living room.

I decided to lay on the couch and watch some tv. it wasn't long until i fell asleep right there on the couch. I woke up at 2am due to some loud noise coming from the kitchen.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I stood up from the couch. I walked into the kitchen to see nothing..Hmm..Maybe I'm just hearing things.

I walked back into the living room to see the tv now turned off..What the fuck!?..It was just on a second ago! My heart started racing now. Someone was in my apartment...I quietly looked around the living room but found nothing. I froze when I heard a loud thud coming from my bedroom. I was freaking out at this point. I took a deep breath as I slowly tiptoed down the hallway to my bedroom. I flicked the light on to see no one was there. Maybe I am just going crazy?..I then looked over at my closet door. I Slowly walked over to it, my heart feeling as if it was about to jump out of my chest. I carefully placed my hand on the doorknob of my closet door, flinging it open. I turned the light on and still nothing..I let out breath that I had been holding the entire time. I giggled quietly to myself as I closed the closet door. "You're just being paranoid, Harley." I said to myself quietly.

"Still talking to yourself, I see." I froze when I heard his voice from behind me.

I took a deep breath before slowly turning around to face the man I have not seen or spoken to since the day I left Gotham. I took this moment to take in his appearance. His face was face paint free and dressed in his normal dark jeans and black shirt with his hair pulled back.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. He smirked.

"You live in a dinky apartment...It wasn't that hard." He said.

"How did you find me?" I asked. Was I dreaming? I sure hope I am dreaming!  
"That little plant you talk to really needs to learn to hide her mail." He said smirking even more.

I wanted to smack that smirk right off of his face!  
I stepped back from him. His eyes instantly travelled down to my baby bump.

"Wow.." He said quietly before looking back up at me.

"Kids getting big, huh?" He asked chuckling.

I nodded my head slowly. "Doctor says that it weighs about 11 ounces and is roughly 7 inches long now." I said quietly.

"Well that's good...You know what it is yet?" He asked.

I shook my head. He just looked back down at my baby bump like it had just hit him that I was really having a baby..his baby.

"Did you get the money?" He suddenly asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah..why did you mail money?" I asked him curiously.

He sighed as he walked over to my bed, sitting down at the edge of it.

"I understand you wanting to give the kid a normal life and I understand that he won't have a normal life as long as I am in his life but I don't want to be some dead beat dad." He said avoiding eye contact with me. "So i thought the least I could do was send money to help take care of you and the baby." I stood there awkwardly.

"I have a job, I don't need your money." I said quietly.

He scoffed. "Yeah I've seen where you work. Look just let me do this please. It would make me feel better knowing you two are taken care of." He said still avoiding eye contact with me.

"Ok." I said in almost a whisper.

"And I don't want you to think that I don't want to be in the kids life, it's just that I don't want the kid to turn out like me..so therefor it is better if I just stay away. If you ever need anything for you or the baby just let me know." He said sternly.

I nodded my head. "I will." I said quietly.

A small smile crept on my face. I placed my hands on my stomach and looked over at Joker.

I walked over to him. "Give me your hand." I said quietly. He looked at me oddly.

"What?" he asked. I giggled. "Just give me your hand." I said grabbing his left hand and placing it gently on my belly. "Now wait." I said watching him closely. His eyes instantly looked up at me when he felt the baby kick. "oh wow.." he said quietly as he placed his other hand on my stomach, feeling the baby kick some more.

I smiled. "First time I felt her move I thought a cricket ran across my stomach." I said giggling.

Joker then removed his hands from my baby bump and stood up from the bed.

"I'm gonna get going. Just wanted to stop by and get some things straight with you." He said as made his way out my bedroom.

"Jack." I said making him turn around to face me.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, hugging him.

I smiled when I felt his arms wraps around me.

"I wanna show you something." I said quietly as I pulled away from him.

He just nodded his head lazily as he followed me to the next room which I had set up as the baby's room. I had the basics set up such as a changing table, crib, and diapers. I chose to paint the room a turquoise chevron with a pop of orange! Sam and I thought it looked good for neutral colors. Joker looked around the baby's room.

"Looks good." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed a scrap book.

I handed it to him. Joker looked at me confused. "What's this?" He asked.

I smiled. "Open it." I said as I slowly sat down on the floor.

He did the same as he opened the book to see pictures of me and him when we were younger.

"oh my god.." He said laughing at a picture of us that was taken when were only 16.

"I thought it would be neat to put together a scrapbook with all of our old photos That way when the baby is older and starts asking me about you I can show her this scrapbook and show her."

I said as he flipped the page, looking at all the goofy pics we had taken.

"Can't believe you kept these." he said chuckling.

I nodded my head. "Well you did always accuse me of being a hoarder." I said joking.

Joker shook his head laughing as he closed the book handing it back over to me.

We both sat there in an awkward silence. I sighed as I looked over at him.

"I'm scared." I admitted to him. Joker looked over at me nodded his head slowly.

"I know." was all he said...well that wasn't very comforting!

He then stood up, extending his hands towards me, helping me up since It was getting harder for my big butt to get up off the floor. "I have to go." he said quietly.

I frowned at this. I really wanted him to stay.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile but shook his head. "No, I have to get out of here. I have to get back to Gotham and take care of some things." He said which made me frown.

"Oh." Was all I could say. He smiled at me as he stepped closer.

He snaked his right arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

He reached into his back pocket with his left hand and pulled out a Joker card, holding it up to me. "Call me if you need anything or if you want to keep my updated." He said.

I nodded my head. "I will." I said as I took the Joker card from him, looking down at it to see a number written on the back. I smiled at him as he leaned down, brushing his lips gently against mine. I didn't want it to end there but of course he would have to leave!...

"I'll see you soon." Was the last thing he said to me before leaving.

I rubbed my belly as I sat down on my bed, looking down at the Joker card in my hand.

Just then the baby kicked again. I giggled.

"Now how am I supposed to get any sleep with you kicking me?" I asked laughing as I rubbed my belly where the baby was kicking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK so here is a super long chapter! I hope you guys like it. I'm not so sure about it so review and let me know if you like where its headed so far. Thanks guys! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45.**

I bursted through the front door of my apartment with the biggest smile on my face!  
Sam And I had just gotten back from my doctors appointment and we had found out the sex of the baby! I instantly ran into my bedroom picking up the Joker card that laid on my dresser.

I dialed the number into my phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Come on..pick up, pickup, pickup." I muttered. I slammed my phone down on the dresser when I was sent to voicemail. "Damn it..." I said.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked as she walked into my room. I smiled.

"Yeah..Just trying to get ahold of...someone.." I said.

Sam nodded her head. "Well you neighbor just stopped by, mailman gave her your mail...again." Sam said laughing causing me to shake my head. "I think I need to have a little chat with the mailman." I said quietly as I followed Sam out into the living room. Sam headed towards the kitchen. "I set your mail on the coffee table." Sam called out from the kitchen.

I picked up the three white envelopes that laid on the table. "Bill, Bill.." I said then froze when I seen the third envelope. "Anything good?" Sam asked as she walked back in with a pepsi can in her hand. I didn't respond. I dropped the two bills on the floor, opening up the third envelope.

I pulled out a sheet of notebook paper from it. "It's a letter." I said outloud.

"From who?" Sam asked curiously but I again didn't respond. I started to briefly read the letter.

"Who's Bane? and where is BlackGate Penitentiary?" Sam asked causing me to look up and see her holding the envelope the letter came in. "BlackGate is in Gotham and Bane is my dad." I said quietly. Sam looked at me wide eyed. "Sorry..I didn't know he was in prison." Sam said quietly.

I laughed. "Yeah, neither did I." I said before taking the letter and going into my bedroom.

I had been sitting in my bed re reading the letter Bane had mailed me.

_**"To my daughter.**_

_**I am so very sorry that it has taken me this long to write you. Thing's have just been crazy and you are not an easy person to get ahold of. Moving around as much as you do really isn't good.**_

_**Oh and before I forget, Congrats on the baby. I know you will make an amazing mother and do whatever it takes to keep your child safe, like I did Talia. I would very much appreciate you keeping me updated on the baby, after all I am going to be his or her's grandfather.**_

_**I know I have never been there for you and I am truly sorry for that. I wish I could have been as good of a father to you as I was to Talia, even though she wasn't my daughter.**_

_**If you are ever in Gotham I would love for you to come visit me. Feel free to write me back anytime, as well. I love you. "**_

_**-Bane-**_

A tear ran down my cheek as I carefully folded the letter back up, wiping the tear away.

I never did understand the whole Talie thing. How could he have just let me go without a fight? He left me alone in that house knowing what they were doing to me and yet he never did a damn thing to help me but Talia comes along and he decided that he will be a father to her and protect her?..where was he when I needed protected?!

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper,deciding to write him back.

I knew exactly what I wanted to say..It was time to be completely honest.

**_"Dear Bane._**

**_You have been in prison for how long?..and just now decided to write me?.._**

**_I thought you were dead...but hey you were nice enough to write me months after the fact..so thanks for that. There is no easy way to put this so I'm just gonna come right out with it._**

**_I do not think it would be a good idea to have you apart of my baby's life. There are a lot of things I have left behind me and that includes you. You were never there for me when I needed you so why would you wanna be there for me now when I don't need you?_**

**_I just think it would be better for everyone if you just stay out of our lives._**

**_I refuse to let you or The Joker influence my baby in any way. I am perfectly capable of raising this baby on my own and I intend to do so. You know what I can't seem to understand? is that you knew I was being abused and did nothing to help me but if it were Talia then you would have killed for her..infact you have killed for her. Why is that? Was I not the daughter you wanted?..._**

**_You know what? none of that matters anymore because I will never treat my baby the way you, Mom, and Harvey have treated me over the years. That being said I would very much appreciate it if you would not write me anymore. I have a whole new life and it does not include you._**

**_-Harley-_**

I folded my letter up, placing it in a new envelope. I jumped when I heard my phone ringing.

I crawled off of the bed, quickly walking over to my dresser. I picked my phone up to see a strange number on the caller id. I shrugged as I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered, waiting to see who it could be on the other end.

"Everything ok?" Came the familiar voice of Msta J. I smiled as I walked back over to my bed.

"Yeah I just wanted to let you know that I had a doctors appointment today." I said.

"Oh yeah?..and how did that go?" He asked not sounding like he cared but I just figured he's tired. "Good...The baby is doing really good." I said quietly.

"Good to hear." Joker said. I took a deep breath.

"I found out what the sex of the baby is." I said.

"And?" He said sounding more into the conversation now.

"I'm having a girl." I said nervously.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"Jack?" I said quietly, waiting for him to say something...anything!  
"A girl, huh?" He said chuckling. Was he actually happy about this?! I figured he would be angry cause it's not a boy.

"Yupp." I said waiting for him to say something else.

"Well uh..I gotta get off here. Got some things to do but I will talk to tomorrow, ok?" He said.

I sighed. "Yeah ok." I said before hanging up.

He could at least show some type of emotion! I mean this is his freaking baby too!  
I buried my face in my hands. Thing's just aren't the same anymore...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Harley's having a girl! Yay! So do you guy's think Joker is at all excited about having a girl? and what do you think about The letter from Bane? review and let me know! :)**  
**OH! And before I forget! For those of you who don't know already, I have started updating my other Joker/OC Fanfic! It's called Numb so check it out! Thanks! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46.**

So it had been yet another 3 months and I was now 8 ½ months pregnant! Boy has time flew by!  
The Joker has sent me money here and there but other than that I have not seen or heard from him which I guess in a way was a good thing.

Sam and I had finally finished the babys room! The closer I got to my due date, the more excited I was getting. I just cannot wait to see my beautiful baby girl and hold her in my arms.

I swear I will never let anything bad happen to her. I will never let her out of my freaking sight!

I was sitting on the floor in the babys room going through the scrapbook I had made for her when she gets older. I was looking over all the picture of Jack and I and then it hit me!...What if she turns out to be just like him?...My heart started racing right then and there.

"Harley?...are you ok?" Sam asked as she walked into the room, sitting on the floor next to me.

"Yeah..I'm just thinking." I said quietly as I slammed the scrapbook shut.

Sam looked at me oddly. "Thinking about what?" She asked.

I sighed as I handed her the scrapbook. She instantly opened it up and started looking at the pictures. "Is this the daddy?" She asked looking up at me. I nodded my head slowly.

"He's cute..what happened to him?" Sam asked me. I really didn't know how to answer that question. I couldn't tell her the truth, as much as I wanted to I knew that it would just be one big mistake. "He's got problems..." Was all I could think of to say. Luckily Sam just nodded her head and didn't ask anymore questions about him. I sighed.

"I'm worried, Sam." I said looking over at her. Sam slowly closed the scrapbook.

"About what?" She asked curiously.

I looked away taking a deep breath. "What if the baby..turns out like him?" I asked.

Sam looked at me for a moment. "Well is the dad..you know?..a bad man or something?" She asked. I nodded my head slowly "You could say that...He's like schizophrenic." I said.

Sam nodded her head. "So he's like mentally unstable?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly. Sam looked shocked by this. "Harley, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean he's not going to be the one raising this baby, you are." She said which kinda made me feel better..But I was still worried. "So don't worry so much about it. You are going to be a good mom." Sam said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling back at her but I still could not help but worry about this!

What if the kid grows up to be a schizophrenic, mass murdering clown just like her dad?!...The thought of it just makes me sick to my stomach. I want my baby to have a good life! not a life behind bars! I promised myself that night that I would do whatever it takes to make sure my child becomes exactly what her father and I never were.

Sam and I finished folding the baby's clothes and then went out into the living room.

She had to leave to go pick up her 2 year old son but was coming back to stay the night with me!  
Since I am getting closer and closer to my due date I don't wanna be home alone..I mean what if go into labor!? So thank god I will have someone here with me who will know what to do in that situation. My belly has been feeling really tight here lately. I asked Sam about it and she said thats a good thing but it sure is uncomfortable! This kid is constantly pushing on my ribs!

I cannot wait to have this baby! As painful as it may be, I am sooo ready to not be pregnant!  
Soo hurry up baby! Cause mama is ready for you!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry this chapter is short but the baby is coming very very soon! :)**

**Don't forget to review and what kind of baby names can y'all come up with? I need some idea's!**

**Oh! And Who is a Lord Of Dogtown fan?! I am thinking about doing a fanfic off the movie!**

**Let me know what you think! :) Review! Review! Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**OK so I have decided that this story is going to be coming to an end very soon! In fact Chapter 50 will be the last chapter. I already have it all planned out. Now there is a chance I may do a Sequel to this one but I am going to leave that up to y'all. I have some idea's but like I said, It will be y'alls decision. Anywho! I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter and thanks again for the reviews! keep em coming! :)**

**Chapter 47.**

I have been so uncomfortable these past few weeks.

My stomach has been feeling tighter and tighter. I was starting to worry.

Plus! It doesn't help when this kid kicks the hell out of my ribs. It's very painful.

It was about one in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I walked out into the living room to see Sam laying on the couch. She must have fallen asleep watching tv. I waddled my way into the kitchen to find something to eat. As I stood there reaching up to the cabinet to grab a bag of chips but then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I bent over, holding my stomach and breathing.

I slowly stood up when the pain went away. "Well that was weird.." I muttered quietly to myself. I grabbed the bag of chips and walked back into the living room, plopping down on the couch making sure to wake Sam up.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Eating." I said as I opened up the chips smiling at her.

Sam laughed as she sat up on the couch. "That's why your so huge." She said laughing.

I glared at her. "I am not that big.." I said defending my weight.

Sam laughed. "You look like you have a watermelon under your shirt." Sam said laughing even more. I shook my head. "Shut up, Sam." I said before turning my attention back to the tv. The News was on as usual. My hear skipped a beat when they started showing recent footage of the Joker. He had The Mayor tied to a chair, blind folded.

"I still can't believe you lived in Gotham with freaks like that." Sam said shaking her head at the tv. I didn't say anything. I watched as The Joker was picking and scaring The Mayor of Gotham, really all he was doing was trying to get Batman out to play.

"What a lunitic." Sam said quietly.

"You have no idea." I said quietly back.

Sam then looked at me. "Have you ever come face to face with any of those crazies?" She asked curisouly. I shrugged. "A few." I said.

Sam looked interested now. "Like who?" She asked me. I glanced at her and then turned my attention back to The Joker on the tv screen. Sam watched me for a minute and her jaw dropped. "The Joker?!..Did he hurt you?" She asked turning her whole body to face me now on the couch. I shrugged again. "In a way, yes." I said honestly.

Sam didn't understand what I meant by that but shrugged it off.

"So Then have you seen The Batman?" She asked.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yupp..Never talked to him though, just seen him from a distance." I lied.

Sam nodded her head. "Wow..thats cool." She sad.

I sighed. I could not keep lying to my friend like this! It was killing me inside! I had to tell Sam the truth. I turned the tv off, looking at Sam.

"If I told you something, would you swear on your life that it stays between just you and me?" I asked causing Sam to look at me curiously now.  
"Of course." She said honestly. Sure she says that now but as soon as I drop this bomb on her she is gonna be running to the cops.

I took a deep breath. "There is no easy way to tell you this so I am just gonna come right on out and say it." I said having Sam's full attention now.

"My birth name was Katy Hudson...I legally changed it to..." I said not being able to finish the sentence. Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "To what?" She asked.

"Harley Quinn." I said quietly. Sam cocked her head to the side.

"Why does that name sound so famiiar?" She asked quietly.

Just then I could tell it dawned on her. Sam's jaw dropped as she looked into my eyes.

"Harley Quinn?...The Harley Quinn?...The Joker's Harley Quinn?!" Sam asked, fear creeping into her eyes. "Sam I am not a bad person..I swear. I knew Jack before he was the Joker...He was my childhood sweetheart. We grew up together and dated from the time I was 15 to 19 years old." I said trying to give her my point of view.

"Wait a minute.." Sam said suddenly.

"Is he the guy in that scrapbook?...Is he the babys dad?" She asked worried.

I instantly looked away, nodding my head. "Yeah..Yeah he is." I said quietly.

Sam's jaw dropped as she sat back onto the couch in shock.

"Wow." Was all She said.

I looked up at her. "Sam I am so sorry I never told you any of this before But I couldn't risk it. I am not that person you hear about on the news..." I said.

"I know.." She said quietly which to be honest, shocked the hell out of me!  
"What?" I asked confused and unsure if I had even heard her right.

"Over the past 8 months You and I have become best friends, Harley. I can tell you are a good person and wouldn't hurt anyone unless you felt your life or someone else's life was in harms way.." She said calmly. I was speechless.

"You work at the diner, you are doing everything you can to make sure your baby has everything she will need." Sam said again.

"I moved so that I could start a new life, something I have wanted from the very start of the whole Harley Quinn persona. I wanted to be a normal human being again and finding out I was pregnant gave me the chance to do it." I said quickly.

"So does The Joker even know your pregnant?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah..He doesn't want kids though so.." I said sadly.

Sam gave me a small smile. "Well good..Because your baby does not need that in her life." Sam said. I laughed. "I know." I said quietly.

Just then the baby kicked me hard! I instantly placed my hands on my stomach.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked worried.

I nodded. "Yeah..My stomach just feels so damn tight..earlier I felt this sharp pain and it was horrible..It didn't last long though." I said.

Sam smiled big at me then. Now I was confused.  
"What?" I asked her.

"I had the same problem right before I went into labor." Sam said still smiling.

I shook my head. "No, no, no...It's not time to have this baby...I am not ready!" I sad starting to panick now. Sam laughed. "Don't worry so much, Harley. I'm sure your not going into labor yet but I am saying that It's coming sooner or later..maybe more so sooner than later." Sam said getting excited. I sighed "I'm scared." I said.

Sam laughed. "You should be, you are going to be pushing a human being out of your vag..its not fun." Sam said making me look at her, scared out of my mind. She just laughed. "You will be fine.." She said smiling at me.

I am so happy with the way Sam handled the news about The Joker And I.

Makes me realize that she is truly a good friend. I now know I can trust her with anything.

It's good to have friends! Speaking of friends..I have not heard from Red in a while now..I wonder what she has been up to. We usually talk everyday but lately she's been pretty distant..I wonder whats up with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks for the review! Follows, and Favorites! Keep em coming!**  
**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I took some extra days at work so I've been busy trying to make that money! haha anywho! I'm sorry! Here is Chapter 48! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 48.**

Sam and I were finishing the babys room.

It looked so good! I have been having more and more pains throughout the day and I was starting to get nervous but just brushed them off. I didn't think it was anything to worry about.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." I told Sam as I headed out of the baby's room and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle water and froze as I walked into the living room.

I couldn't move..it was like I was frozen still. All I could do was stare...stare at the card that laid on my coffee table. How long had it been there for?...It wasn't there a moment ago, was it?

I finally pushed myself to step forward and pick up the Joker card that laid on the coffee table. I flipped it over to see there was no writing on it at all...well what was the point in that?!

I rolled my eyes as I ripped the stupid card in half and headed back to the baby's room with Sam.

"Maybe you should sit down, Harley." Sam said as she stood up from the floor.

She had been folding the last bit of baby clothes. "Why? I feel fine." I Lied.

My stomach actually felt like it was getting tighter by the minute.

"Because You have been doing a lot today. Why don't you go relax." Sam said with a smile.

I laughed. "There still so much that needs to be done, Sam." I said sternly.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "Like what?..the babys room is pretty much finished." Sam said.

"The rest of the house is a wreck though...I have lots of cleaning to do." I said, causing Sam to shake her head. "Honey, you have been nesting like crazy...take a breather." Sam said laughing.

I scoffed. "I Have not been nesting." I protested, making Sam laugh even more.

"Yes you have. You have rearanged this place so many times it's not even funny." Sam said.

I stomped my foot like a little two year throwing a tantrum. "I didn't like the way it looked." I said pouting. "Harley, if you do anymore work on this house you are gonna be having this baby sooner than you think." Sam said making me look at her wide eyed.

"So just relax..why don't we order some pizza and watch tv?" Sam suggested.

I was getting pretty hungry! I smiled at Sam. "Ok!" I said before waddling out of the baby's room sitting down on the couch in the living room. I placed my hands on my belly, feeling how tight it was. The baby was practically doing back flips in there! At least thats how it felt.

I quickly sat up when that sharp pain returned except this time it was worse.

Sam then walked into the living room. She stopped and looked at me oddly.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried.

And just like that the pain was gone but the tightness in my stomach was still there.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah." I said quietly.

Sam watched me for a second before saying "Ok." and walked into the kitchen.

I glanced around the living room for my cell phone but couldn't find it. I then realized it was still in my bedroom! I sighed as I slowly got up from the couch and waddled my way into my bedroom. My phone was sitting on my nightstand. I picked it up to see it I had a missed call from Ivy.

I smiled big as I hit the send button and waited for her to pick up.

I smiled when I heard Red's voice! "Harley?" She said answering the phone.

"Hey Red! It's been awhile since I have heard from you! What have you been doing?" I asked excitedly. "Harley...I have to tell you something." She said sounding very serious.

I was getting worried now. "What's going on?...are you ok?" I asked concerned.

I heard her sigh. "Thing's back here in Gotham have gotten really bad, Harley. The Joker has blown up The Police Station, The Bank, and killed the Mayor." Ivy said.

Why the hell is she telling me all this?..what am I supposed to do about it?!

"And?" I asked her. "And?...That's all you have to say?" Ivy asked with an attitude.

I took a deep breath. "Well I don't know what you want me to do about it, Red...It's not like I talk to him." I said giving her an attitude back.

"Harley, he has disappeared since doing all of this...nobody knows where he is and nobody had heard a peep out of him.." Ivy said quietly.

Again! What the hell am I supposed to do about it?!

"That's Gotham's problem, Not mine." I said sternly.

Ivy scoffed. "No Harey, It is your problem because we almost positive he is not in Gotham." Ivy said. My heart instantly started racing. My mind then went to the Joker card that was left on my coffee table...He isn't here, is he?

"What are you saying?" I asked Red quietly.

Ivy took another deep breath. "The last thing he announced was that he was going to blow up a hospital...but he's not in Gotham.." My heart skipped a beat then.

"Harley, you cannot have that baby yet because he just might blow the hospital up." Ivy said again. I shook my head. "No...No he wouldn't do that.. not to me." I said trying to convince myself more than Ivy. "Honey look at what he has done to you already!...I just wanted to call and tell you to be careful...and Do not have that baby yet." As soon as Ivy said that I felt something dripping down my leg. "Harley?" I heard Ivy said as I gasped.

"Oh my god!" I yelled into the phone.

"Harley?! What's wrong?!" Ivy yelled into the phone.

"Either my water broke or I just pissed myself.." I said.

Ivy didn't say anything. I started panicking.

"What do I do, Red!? I'm so scared! I found a Joker card on my coffee table and he's gonna blow the hospital up and I have to go to the hospital so I can have this baby and now I'm hurting!" I yelled as I felt that fucking sharp pain return.

"Calm down Harley! Are you alone?" Red asked.

"Nooo." I said trying to breath through the pain.

"Good! Forget everything I just said about the hospital, get there as soon as possible and have that baby as soon as possible!" She said as if it was sooo easy but I wasn't going to argue with her. I had to take my chances and go to the hospital because there is no way in hell I am going to have this baby at home! I hung up on Ivy and waddled my way out to Sam who was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"My broke!" I yelled. Sam instantly jumped off the couch.

"What?! I told you this would happen!" Sam said as she ran over to the closet grabbing the bags she had packed for when this moment came.

"Ok we just gotta get you to the hospital." Sam said. I decided not to tell Sam about what Red said about the hospital possibly blowing up. Like I said I would rather take my chances. And to be honest I don't think he has the ball's to blow that building up as long as I am in there with his baby! I dare him to try anything. Sam And I quickly got into her car and she quickly got me to the Hospital. Once we got in there I was breathing heavy now! The pain was getting worse by the second. Sam and I stood there waiting for a nurse or a doctor but they freaking ignored us and attended to the other people in the hospital...are you fucking kidding me?!

"This is bull shit.." I muttered.  
Sam gave me a small smile but I had been waiting long enough!  
"Hello!? I'm having a fucking baby over here!" I yelled causing everyone in the waiting room to look at me. A nurse instantly ran over to me. "I'm so sorry, hun.." She said as another nurse brought over a wheel chair. As soon as I sat down Sam wheeled me down the hall to the room the nurses were taking us to. "Just breath, Harley." Sam said.

I groaned. "Breathing isn't doing a goddamn thing for me right now, Samantha." I said gritting my teeth. I felt bad for being so mean but at the same time I didn't give a fuck! This shit hurt!  
We got to my room and a nurse helped me get changed and get on the bed.

I was in soooo much pain! "I want drugs! Lots and lots of drugs!" I yelled.

"Can't you give something?" Sam asked a nurse.

"We have to wait for you doctor to get here so that we can so how far dilated you are." The nurse said with a small smile before leaving the room.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me right now!" I yelled as another contraction hit me.

Sam was such a great friend! She held my hand the entire time!  
"If I ever see The Joker again I am going to kill him...I swear to fucking god I am going to kill him for putting me through this much pain." I said gritting my teeth and sqeezing Sam's hand.

"It's gonna be ok." Sam said quietly.

I sure hope she was right! I am so ready to get this kid out of me!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**The baby is coming! :D Don't forget to review :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49.**

I was laying in the hospital bed talking to Sam about the most random things.

I have been in labor for about 2 hours now and we were just waiting for my doctor to come back in and check to see if I am ready to push.

"Oh look!..I'm having a contraction..who knew?!" I said smiling lazily.

Sam just laughed at me. "Well I see the epidural is working wonders for you right now." Sam said giggling. I nodded my head at her.

"Hopefully the doctor will be in soon and you can pop that baby out." Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah that doctor better hurry up so we can get things going...I mean I wanna get out of this joint alive." I said swaying my head back and forth.

Sam looked at me oddly. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well a little red birdie told me that The Joker is in town and had made a threat against this hospital." I said and quickly regretted it. Sam jumped out of her seat in shock.

"Oh my god! We have to tell someone!" Sam said.

"No, no, no sam! Just calm down...relax." I said laughing at her.

Sam stared at me like I was crazy. "Relax?...this place could blow at any second!" sam said panicking. I just laughed.

"Think about it, Sam. If he really made a threat to blow up the hospital, I am pretty sure they would have evacuated everyone from the building...He's just talking shit to people in Gotham probably so that they think he is over here plotting when really he is probably gonna blow up a bridge over there." I said making Sam slowly nod her head.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she calmed down.

"Positive...althought I can't explain how a Joker card was placed on my coffee table." I said making Sam's jaw drop. "Harley!" Sam yelled.

"I'm kidding." I said lying. I think I have told Sam enough information for one day.

"That was not funny." Sam said as she sat back down on the chair next to the bed I laid in.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I kinda thought it was." I said giggling.

Sam glared at me. Just then the doctor came in with a smile on his face.

"So how are we feeling?" The doctor asked as he started washing his hands.

"Really really good." I said smiling big at him which made him laugh.

"Well that's good to hear. Now lets see if you have dilated any more." He said as he put on some rubber gloves. Sam and Me looked at each others wide eyed as I laid my head back down trying to get somewhat comfortable. I heard Sam laugh once I made a weird face as the doctor checked my cervix. "So how's it looking down under, doc?" I asked trying to keep from laughing but Sam on the other hand couldn't hold it in. The Doctor chuckled as he stood back up, removing his gloves. "Well Harley, you're cervix is fully dilated." He said which made my jaw drop. "Really?" I asked not really believing him.

"Yes, really. I'm gonna go get the nurse in here and we will get things started." He said with a smile as he left the room. "You're having another contraction." Sam said, pointing to the monitor I was hooked up to. "And I can't feel a thing!" I said laughing.

"Isn't it great?!" Sam asked laughing.

I nodded my head quickly. "I just can't wait to finally see what this baby looks like." I said lazily.

"Have you even decided on any names?" Sam asked me curiously.

"No..I figured maybe once I see her a name will just come to me." I said honestly.

Sam nodded her head. "That's how I named my son." She said quietly.

Just then the doctor came back in with a nurse.  
"Alrighty, are you ready to have a baby, Harley?" The Doctor asked as he prepped.

I shrugged. "About as ready as I'll ever be." I said making him laugh.

**30 minutes later...**

"Push Harley." The nurse said. I was sitting up on the bed, pushing as hard as I could.  
This kid did not want to come out! and what was worse was I think my epidural was wearing off!  
"You're doing so good, Harley." Sam said. She really was such a good friend. Sam has been holding my hand the entire time. "OK, Harley we are gonna have to do A episiotomy." The doctor said. I looked at him confused. "What the hell is that?" I asked as I looked over at Sam who looked at me shaking her head. "Just breath!" Sam said trying not to laugh,

My eyes widened in horror as the doctor walked over with a sharp object

"Oh hell no!" I yelled making Sam laugh.

"Harley, It's gonna make it easier for you to have this baby." The doctor said sternly. I sighed as I laid my head back down, closing my eyes. The worst part was I felt everything! The fucking epidural was wearing off!

"Alright Harley, Here comes another contraction..get ready to push." The Doctor said calmly.

I sat back up on the bed, gripping Sam's hand.

"Push Harley." The nurse said as she held my foot.

I sqeezed my eyes shut as I pushed with all my might! I was determined to get this kid out of me.

As much pain as I feeling at the very moment I was not giving up.

"I can see the head." The doctor said.

"You're almost there, Harley!" Sam said getting really excited now.

I sat up even more on the bed, taking a deep breath, pushing.

And Just like that I instantly crashed back down onto the bed and little cries could be heard in the room.

"OH my god!" Sam sqealed in excitement. I was trying to catch my breath as I sat back up to see the nurse cleaning the baby off. "Let me hold her." I said lazily.

The Nurse wrapped her up in a little blanket and brought her over to me, gently placing her in my arms

"Wow.." Was all I could manage to say.

It suddenly hit me as soon as I looked down at her. "Gracie." I said quietly.  
Sam walked over with a bottle of water. "What?" She asked confused.

"Her name is Gracie." I said smiling, not taking my eyes off of my baby girl.

"I like that." Sam said smiling.

"She is so beautiful." I heard Sam say quietly. I looked up her, trying to fight the urge to cry all of a sudden.

I just felt so emotional over this little human being. She laid perfectly still in my arms.

"You wanna hold her?" I asked Sam even though I really didn't wanna let her go just yet.

Sam quickly nodded her head as she gently took her.

"She has such a fathead." Sam said making me laugh.

"Yeah that would be my luck." I said jokingly.

My baby girl! Gracelyn Rose Napier was born today. She weighed 7 pounds and 2 ounces & 19 inches.

I am a proud mama!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**Don't forget to review! We have one more chapter to go but I have a little surprise for y'all! ;) And if I get lots of reviews I will update again later for y'all! :D**


	50. Chapter 50

**Here it is! The ending to Ugly Like Me! I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic! It really does mean so much to me and I am so happy that you guy's have enjoyed reading. Thanks again and here is chapter 50! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 50.**

I had spend the night in the hospital but was getting my things together so that I could get home today. I had just got Gracie dressed in one of her cute little outfits Sam had bought her.

"How is our new mommy doing?" A nurse asked as she came into the room.

"Good." I said smiling at her as I pulled my hair up into a sloppy bun.

"So I just have a few forms I am going to need you to fill out before you leave. I'll have one of the other nurses bring them up for you to sign." The Nurse said with a smile.

I nodded my head slowly as I started folding clothes and packing the babys things.

"Ok." I said smiling. The nurse left the room leaving me alone with my daughter.

Sam went to go shower and get the house ready for us. I told her to take her time seeing as how I still can't leave until I fill out these stupid release forms.

Gracie started getting a little fussy. I walked over to her, picking her up carefully.

I was so scared I was going to break her! "What's that matter?..hmm?" I said quietly as I started rocking Gracie in my arms. I couldn't help but laugh when Gracie started sucking on her fingers, making a weird sound. "You can't be hungry already, can you?...You just had a bottle." I said in disbelief. I didn't bother to turn around when I heard the door open, It was probably just the nurse coming in with papers for me to sign. Once Gracie stopped fussing, I gently laid her down on the bed. I turned around to see the back of the nurse, She looked to be reading something.

"Excuse me?...do you have the release forms for me to sign?" I asked her. She pointed to a night stand in the room. I looked over to see the papers sitting there. I smiled when I seen a vase filled with flowers sitting on that same night stand. I walked over to the stand looking at the flowers. They were red! "Nurse?...do you know who sent these?" I asked as I noticed there wasn't a card.

I glanced back over at the nurse when she didn't respond and she was gone.

I sighed. "Hmmm." I said quietly as I picked up the vase full of flowers, moving them to the other side of the room so I remember to take them home. When I walked back over to the nightstand to grab those forms My heart skipped a beat. There laid a Joker card right where the Vase sat seconds ago. I instantly turned around, glancing around the room. I jumped when the nurse came back in. "Hey did you get those forms signed yet?" She asked smiling at me.

I shook my head. "Do you know who sent those up here?" I asked pointing to the flowers.

The smiled big at the beautiful flowers. "They didn't leave a card?" She asked curiously.

I shook my head again. "No..No they didn't and I was just wondering if maybe you or someone else knew who sent them." I said trying not to stay calm.

The nurse frowned. "I'm sorry hun, I don't know who sent them. I haven't seen anyone even walk down this hall." She which made me frown now.

"Oh..." I said quietly.

"Well when you get those forms signed, just bring them to the front desk." The nurse said with a small smile as she left my room. I sighed as I sat down on the bed. I looked at Gracie to see her snoozing away. I couldn't help but smile at that little face. She looked so precious.

I sighed as I stood back up walking over to grab the papers and pen.

I skimmed through them briefly before signing my name at the bottom.

"Well Grace, Now all we have to do is wait for Aunt Sam to come get us and then we can finally go home." I said as walked back over to the bed, carefully picking Gracie up and placing her in her car seat, strapping her in just so that she is ready when Sam gets here.

I finished packing up the rest of my things when the same nurse from earlier came in, her back facing me. I watched her carefully and she just stood there wiping down the counters, never once turning to face me. I had a weird, gut feeling about this.

I quickly pulled my phone out, dialing Sam's number.

"Hello?" I hears Sam answer.

"Sam, I'm uhh..Ready to leave..I need you to hurry up and get here." I said, not taking my eyes off of The nurse. "Ok, I'm just about to leave." She said.

I hung up the phone. I quickly double checked to make sure Gracie was strapped in tight.

I looked back at the nurse and she still had her back turned to me.

"Excuse me?...Nurse? I was just wondering If you could drop off these papers for me at the front desk please?" I asked trying to get her to turn around.

I heard the nurse take a deep breath. My jaw dropped when she turned around.  
"Leslie?!" I yelled in shock. Leslie looked down at the ground ashamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were dead!" I yelled still in shock

"I'm sorry Harley but he made me do this." She said panicking.

I looked at her confused. "Who?" I asked sternly.

"The Joker." Leslie said in a whisper. She looked like she was scared for her life.

My heart started racing as soon as Leslie said his name.

I took a deep breath. "Is he here now?" I asked Leslie and She instantly looked away from me again. "No..No this can't be fucking happening to me.." I said as I started pacing back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Harley." Leslie said looking like she wanted to cry.

"I thought you were dead.." I said again. Leslie shook her head.

"I was supposed to be fed to Killer Croc but boss ended up changing his plans and said that he might actually have a job for me and well...here I am." Leslie said nervously.

"And what are you supposed to do now that you are here?..hmmm? Keep me and my child here?" I asked with an attitude. Leslie shrugged.

"Just until.." Leslie said trailing off.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Just until what?" I asked.

Leslie sighed. "Just until he makes his way up here." She said quietly.

I shook my head. "No...I am not staying here, I have to take my baby home." I said sternly.

I quickly walked over to the car seat, picking it up. "I am leaving and there is nothing you or The Joker can do about it.." I said before heading to the door. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when the door flew open and The Joker stood there right in front of me with that smirk on his face like he had just won. "Wanna bet?" he asked before chuckling. I took a step back, keeping a tight grip on the car seat that Gracie was sleeping in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

The Joker turned his attention over to Leslie.

"Leave." He said to her sternly. Leslie quickly nodded her head and left us alone...great!

The Joker then turned his attention back to me. "Set the baby down, Harley." He said sternly.

I shook my head. "No." I said quietly.

The Joker cocked his head to the side. "Put the baby down...Now." He said in a more dangerous tone of voice that sent shivers up my spine.

I slowly walked back over to the bed, Setting the car seat down.

I turned to come face to face with The Joker.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"You don't look happy to see me." Joker said mockingly.

I just shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Can't a man come and see his daughter?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You didn't come here for that." I said.

He cocked his head to the side. "Nooo?" He asked sounding amused.

"No, you came here to just make my life hell." I said making him laugh.

Joker placed his hand over his heart. "That hurts." He said mocking me again.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked gritting my teeth this time.

The Joker slowly turned his attention over to Gracie.

My heart skipped a beat. "No." I said sternly, causing him to look back at me.

"Don't even think about going near her." I said sternly.

"You do realize you can't keep me from her, right?" He said.

I knew he was right about that...

I didn't know what to do when he started walking over to Gracie.  
My heart felt like is going to jump out of my chest.

"Don't." I blurted out. I was such an emotional wreck and him being here was only making things worse. "I'm not gonna hurt her if thats what you think." He said.

I buried my face in my hands for a second before turning my attention back to him.

I watched as He just stared down at Gracie.

She did look like him that's for sure.

Joker reached down to undo her straps. "No!" I yelled out causing him to look over at me oddly.

I walked over to them, shoving him away. "Let me do it.." I said as I started to unbuckle Gracie and carefully picked her up. "Sit down." I said sternly. The Joker just stood there staring at me.  
"You don't know how to hold a baby properly...so sit down if you wanna hold her." I said. He chuckled as he slowly sat down on a chair. "Happy?" He asked.

I glared at him. "I will be when you leave me alone." I said as I slowly and carefully handed Gracie to him. "Be careful with her head." I said causing him to give me a 'duh' look.

I watched as Joker held Gracie. He seemed a lot more calmer with her then I did.

"Would ya look at that." I Heard Joker say. I looked down at Gracie to see her opening her eyes.

"Well aren't you beautiful.." He said quietly. I couldn't help but smile at this.

It was cute. I wondered what he was thinking at that very moment. Holding his daughter for the very first time. Maybe this would be just what he needs to change.

"What's her name?" He asked me.

"Gracelyn Rose...Napier." I said quietly.

He looked up at me shocked and confused.

"You used my last name?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah...why not?" I asked giving him a small smile.

I looked back down at Gracie. "She looks just like my baby pictures." He said.

"She's like your mini me." I said making him chuckle.

I got nervous when Joker stood up still holding my baby girl! God please don't let him drop her!  
"Calm down." He said smirking at me as He gently put Gracie back in her car seat, strapping her in. "I do know a little more than you think." he said as he turned to face me.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled and shrugged.

He started walking over to me slowly. "Are you really gonna blow the hospital up?" I asked.

He looked at me oddly before laughing. "No...I only said that to make everyone in Gotham go crazy.." He said sounding amused.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Come back with me." He said. My jaw dropped.

"What?" I heard what he said but I just couldn't believe he said it.

"You and the baby...come back with me." He said again.

I shook my head. "No...You know I can't do that." I said.

"Why not?" J asked wanting to hear what excuse I had.

"We talked about this...I do not want my daughter to be raised in Gotham and be surrounded by a bunch of crazies..like you." I said sternly but that only made Joker laugh

"Our daughter..and I don't know if you know this but every criminal in Gotham knows about you having a baby...and they all know it's mine so there for you automatically have a target on your back...You would be so much safer if you just stayed with me." He said.

I scoffed. "First of all, where the hell were you throughout my entire pregnancy?...Oh! That's right! You were out blowing shit up and killing the mayor..." I said coldly.

"She is my daughter and Us being safer with you?...Yeah I find that very hard to believe." I said.

Joker took a deep breath. "Would you just for once stop being so damn hard headed and just think about this." Joker said getting annoyed.

"No and I am done talking about it." I said as I turned to go over to Gracie but Mista J grabbed me by my arm. "Oooh no, no, no...I am not done talking about this." He said gritting his teeth.

"I don't want my daughter to be around you!" I yelled, getting frustrated.

He actually looked taken back by that but brushed it off quickly.

"Well whether you like it or not I am the only person that will actually be able to protect you and that baby." He said raising his voice to me.

"I am capable of taking care of us so why don't you just leave us alone!?" I yelled.

"Maybe because I don't want to leave you alone.." He said which shocked me.

I shook my head. "Don't even try and sweet talk your way back in because it is not gonna work this time." I said keeping my voice strong.

Mister J cocked his head to the side. "If you really care about us and wanna help then leave Gotham and stay here with us." I said hoping he would do it.

He laughed though. "You're kidding right?" He asked in between laughs.

I shook my head. "No actually I am not. Why can't you just stop being the Joker and move on with your life before you end up losing it?" I asked.

"Because I'm not done." He said sternly. I scoffed.

"And?! You aint ever gonna be done!." I said trying to fight the urge to cry.

"Last chance...Are you coming with me or staying?" He asked getting irritated.

I don't know what to do! I am so torn. I have to do what's best for Gracie but now I don't know what will be best for her...would we be better off staying here or going back to Gotham?...

Mista J started tapping his foot, waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath...

"I'm staying." I said quietly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alrighty! I am going to end this story there. So I know I have left it at a cliffhanger and I have been thinking about doing another sequel but I am going to leave it up to y'all! I have some idea's but again it's going to be y'all's decision. Sooooo review and let me know what you think of this chapter and if you wanna continue reading more! :) Thanks so much for all your support and i'll be checking my emails, waiting for them reviews! :D Love ya's!**


	51. Author's Note!

**PLEASE READ!**

**Ok so I just wanted to update and let you guy's know what is going to be going on with the sequel to Ugly Like Me. First things first, I am going to wait until I am finished with my other Fanfic Numb.**

**I am however going to start typing up rough drafts and try to get an idea as to what's gonna happen but nothing will be posted until Numb is finished because I want to be able to put all of my focus into this sequel. I do not have a title yet for this sequel but don't worry I will let you know when I think of one. I do have somewhat of a plot for the story I just wanna run by y'all real quick.**

**I have been thinking about having this story take place about 3 or 4 years later because I want Gracie to be old enough to where she starts to kinda understand some of things that will be happening. Of course I will go through and show y'all how the Joker reacted to Harley staying where she is but I do wanna fast forward a few years to show how much things have changed.**

**I'm honestly not 100% happy with Ugly Like Me for some reason but I am glad you guy's enjoyed reading it! That's all that matters but I definitely want this sequel to be much deeper and more emotional for the Characters seeing as how there is now a little girl involved in it all.**

**I wanna take the time to really plan this one out all the way because I really didn't have much of a plan for Ugly Like Me, I just kinda went with it and that worked but I really wanna be able to have a solid plan for this fic. So I just wanted to let y'all know what was going on with that and for any of you that are reading my fanfic Numb, I will post little updates about how the sequel is coming along at the end of my chapters so keep an eye out and for those of you that have not read Numb or just didn't into it, I will be posting update on here for y'all so don't worry!**

**Thanks so much for all of your support! And for taking the time to read my stories!**  
**Feel free to review on this and let me know what you think about my idea's for the sequel :) I would love to hear what y'all have to say about it. Thanks again guy's! You're awesome!**

**-Katy-**


	52. Author's NotePreview!

**Authors Note!**

**Just wanted to give y'all an update on Ugly Like Me's Sequel.**

**I am currently working on it right now. I got a good rough draft typed up and I am feeling pretty good about it so far. I have so far 3 chapters typed up for it but I am not ready to post anything just yet. I still haven't thought of a name for this sequel yet so if you guy's have any idea's let me know! Anywho! I have got a lot of great idea's for this story and I am really excited for y'all to read it! But I just wanna make sure I have a solid plot and story before posting anything but so far it's look pretty damn good! :D**

**I am very excited about this story and hope you guys are just as excited as me! I was thinking that maybe I should give y'all a preview of it…..Sooooooo Here y'all go! I little inside scoop on what This sequel will be like! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Preview:_

_"Gracie?!" Harley yelled, her voice echoing through the empty halls._

_It was like a ghost town in there._

_Harley quickly went down the hall where Gracie's classroom was and seen Gracie coming out of the classroom with her back pack._

_"Gracie!" Harley yelled getting the little girls attention._

_"Mommy!" Gracie said as she ran over to Harley._

_Harley picked Gracie up, hugging her tight._

_"What were you thinking?!" Harley said as she grabbed onto Gracie's hand tightly and they quickly made their way out of the school._

_"Oh thank god." Mrs. Hillier said once she seen Harley and Gracie walk out._

_Just then the police arrived. Harley was angry. She didn't even look at any of the teachers or students. She kept her grip on Gracie's hand tight as she made her way across the street to her car. "Buckle up." Harley said to Gracie._

_Harley sat there in the car with the keys in the ignition but not starting the car._

_"Gracie what were you thinking?...you could have been hurt!" Harley said._

_"I forgot my backpack and went back for it." Gracie said quietly._

_Harley shook her head. "You had no right to go back by yourself." Harley said._

_"But I wasn't by myself." Gracie said which caused Harley to instantly turn around to look at Gracie. "What do you mean you weren't by your self?..was there another student in their?" Harley asked worried. Gracie shook her head. "No a man was there." She said._

_Harley looked at Gracie confused. "You mean like a teacher?" Harley asked._

_Gracie shook her head again. "No." She said plainly. Harley took a deep breath._

_"Gracie, I don't understand..what did the man say to you?" Harley asked._

_"I went back into the classroom to get my backpack and he was standing there talking to someone on a phone." Gracie said. Harley cocked her head to the side._

_"And?" Harley asked pressing for more details._

_"He turned around and seen me..I went to run away but he called my name and took off his mask." Gracie said. Harley felt sick now._

_"His Mask?" Harley asked. Gracie nodded her head._

_"Yeah he was wearing this clown mask." She said._

_Harley fought the urge to cry right then and there._

_"What did he say to you?" Harley asked._

_"He told me I needed to get out of here before the building blows up." Harley slowly shook her head. "I told him I needed my backpack and he grabbed it and handed it to me...and then I heard you calling for me and he told me to go." Gracie said._

_"You said he took off the clown mask, right?" Harley asked._

_Gracie nodded her head quickly._

_"Could you describe to me what his face looks like?...was he wearing paint on his face?" Harley asked carefully. Gracie shook his her no. Harley sighed with relief. "He had these weird scars on his face though." Harley's jaw dropped…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there is a preview for y'all! Hope you are super excited after reading this now! haha Feel free to review and let me know what you think of the preview! :)**


End file.
